Reunion
by crazyatbest
Summary: A cover is all you get, but it's the thin layer's inside that kill's you the most. Aria is married but not to Ezra, what happen's when an Ezra find's out that Aria is married to someone that is hurting her along with her son. Sorry bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Bright lights, layers of different color fabric. Spread throughout the hall, that walked into the banquet room. Upon standing in the archway of the door, i smiled seeing the disco lights spinning and the blue and white banner saying. "GO SHARKS".

Its Rosewood High School's 10 year reunion, and I am here standing with my husband of five years. "Chad Brown" He stands tall next to me with our hands clasped together. I giggled when I saw a few of my classmates doing some kind of boogie dance out on the dance floor.

"Aria" I head my name being called. "How are you?" Mona Vanderwall ran up to me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"How are you?" I giggled as we pulled away.

"I'm great. I've been working in public relations in San Francisco" She squealed. "Is this your husband" She did a little wink at me.

I nodded "This is Chad Brown." I introduced the two "Have you seen Hanna, Emily or Spencer?"

Mona giggled and pointed the way of the open bar. "Hanna Marin, what are we going to do with her?"

I rolled my eyes. "All I have to say is, she better have saved me some Vodka" I joked and linked arms with Mona.

Mona had became like our fifth wheel, when we were all going through our 'A' problems. Even though we had lost connection when we had all graduated from High School. We would still Email once in a blue moon, just to say hey or tell the other when we were having a bad day.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily. That's a different story, we all went to the same college and then went off into a different world. As our career's took off, all we had left were our week long vacations that we would plan at once. That way no matter what happened or happens in our lives, we knew we could stick together.

"You better have saved me some?" I joked as Mona and I tapped Hanna from behind.

"Oh My Gosh! I thought you and Chad weren't coming?" She squealed and tossed her drink over the bar. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Chad had a lay over so we drove down from Philly. We leave in a couple of days" I explained and went in for another hug.

"Hey Chad. How's my nephew?" Hanna bounced up and down.

"Rascal little one, he's just like his father." I gushed "Who I love"

"You better love me. I was the one that let you squeeze my hand to death" Chad commented.

"If I recall, it take's two. So I am not all to blame here" I swatted his arm. Chad and I had meant my Junior year of College. He was in his Senior year, when I had bumped into him in a coffee shop, spilling his double soy latte all over him. It was a miracle to meet someone like him.

"I know, I love you honey" Chad lent over and gave me a kiss to the cheek.

"Excuse me. I thought this was a reunion" Spencer chimed in. "I missed you guys so much."

" We missed you too." Mona, Hanna and I all came in for a hug. "Where's Em?" Hanna asked as she grabbed a round of drinks.

"She's coming, we had a little problem. Who would have thought a professional swimmer would care about what shoe's to wear" Spencer shook her head "She's in the parking lot."

"Ah" I giggled "Not enough tennis shoe's I see" I joked and linked classes with with Hanna.

"I can't believe it. 10 years, and look at us." Hanna gushed. "You and Spencer have a wonderful marriage. Mona, Emily and I all working with fabulous careers. And I might add thank you for wearing the dresses that I made" She pointed to Spencer, Mona and I.

"When are you coming out with your men's line?" Chad asked taking a sip of his drink "I thought you said it would have been out in spring? It's coming to the end of summer."

Hanna rolled her eyes "I say a lot of things. I can't rush perfection okay, give me time."

"It's about time?" Mona yelled out "We thought we lost you for a second."

"Hey Em. I see you finally found your shoe's?" I joked and gave Hanna a high five.

Emily shook her head with an eye roll "I actually ran into someone outside. Mrs. Welch"

"Really?" Spencer laughed "I can't believe she's still here."

"I know. She was a pain, in a sweet kind of way" I shrugged not choosing my words right.

"Mrs. Welch?" Chad asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, She was like a cock blocker" Mona commented "She wanted this hot teacher that we had Junior year, I swear she tried every thing in the book to get with him" I closed my eyes trying my best to not think about it.

"Mona, that's enough" Hanna said pulling her away. "Let's dance" Spencer said pulling Emily to the dance floor.

"That was odd" Chad told me taking my drink away and wrapping his arms around my waist. "How about you and I get some fresh air. I love your friends but you Skype them all the time." He smiled and gave me a soft kiss to my lips.

"Alright." I mumbled against his lips and led him outside into the warm summer air of Rosewood. "I can't believe I grew up here."

"Why don't we ask this Mrs. Welch person if we could take a long lost tour of the school? I want to see where exactly my wife went too, and plus you never really showed me Rosewood when we come to visit your parents.. We just stay in the house, or go to the Grille"

I shrugged "that's because, this is the past." I sighed "So many things happen here, some good and some bad. But there's more to my old life that I would rather not remember."

"Honey" Chad graced my cheek and rested his hand on my arm "I know you don't like to talk about it, but I'm always here." He kissed my cheek. "Plus I have a surprise for you"

"Really? What is it?" I asked excitedly "Can you tell me now? Or just give me a little hint." I begged.

Chad shook his head, letting out a little chuckle "This trip, will be our last. I want to settle down with you and our son. I'm tried of traveling, I know you still want to teach. And I am so grateful, that I have you to stand by me. But this time, I want you to live out your dreams. Whatever you want to do, I'll be there. Where ever you want to go, I'll stand by you." He finished.

"Really?" I choked "I love this surprise. I can't wait, but what are you going to do? What about your fan's?"

"I can still write books, or maybe something else... You and I have been dragging our son along, I just want to settle down and buy a house. I want to watch our son grow up the right way."

I felt a tear run down my cheek, "I love you." I smiled giving my husband a kiss.

"Aria?" I heard a familiar voice call out. Chad and I pulled away and when I turned around. It was him, the one that had left me over twelve years ago, for a job. "Mr. Fitz"

"How are you?" Ezra took a couple of steps toward us, placing his hands in his pockets.

I shrugged "I'm great. This is Chad Brown my husband" I said proudly.

"Ezra Fitz, Great to meet you." Chad and Ezra shook hands. "You too."

"Are you the guy, that Mona Vanderwall was talking about?" At that saying I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

Chad chuckled "I don't know. Mona was talking about Mrs. Welch, saying she was a cock blocker." Ezra chuckled and I turned my attention to Chad shaking my head.

"Yes, that was me. It was my first year at the High School, but I was already in love." He sounded guilty and I looked up at Ezra. "I made a mistake, and left her. It wasn't one of my proudest moments."

"Oh, Mona made it seems as if you were single. I didn't realize"

"I think that's enough. Have a good evening," I blurted as the conversation had just gone for awkward to a totally mess.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ezra rushed as I started to pull Chad, back into the concert hall.

"We have nothing left to say." I replied

"Please, Aria. It'll only take a few minutes." I could hear the begging in his voice, something that I could never say no too.

"Why, don't you go find Spencer and the girls. I'll be in soon." I said kissing Chad and watching him go through the double doors.

"What do you want Ezra?" I said crossing my arm's over my chest.

"You look beautiful" I knitted my eyebrows and shook my head. "Nothing's changed"

"I'm married." I spitted out. "What are you even doing here?"

Ezra shrugged "I came back, a couple of years ago. I had gotten my old job back at Rosewood, and I am working with your mother."

"She never told me that?" I asked confused "Why did you even come here?"

"Mrs. Welch asked some of the teacher's to attend. I was one of them, but I never expected to see you. Your name wasn't on the list."

I nodded "Yeah, it was a last minute kind of thing. I called Spencer this morning and told her I would be here. Chad had a few things to take care of in Philly" I explained.

"Chad, seems to be a great guy."

"He is" I choked out. "I have to go, I'm sure he's waiting for me" I said turning around, but Ezra gingerly grabbed my arm.

"Please have lunch with me tomorrow? At the same place" Ezra sighed "I know you hate me for taking that Job, but please. Meet me tomorrow at noon, if you don't show. I promise to leave you alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I didn't realize I had updated the same chapter twice**

**So this chapter gives a little more information, on where I'm going with this. But in case you didn't pick up I'll explain it on the bottom.**

Ezra's POV:

I woke up to bright lighting of our summer sun, that shines upon my apartment. I turned onto my back and placed the pillow over my eyes, blocking everything out. I hadn't gotten home until midnight, just hanging around and talking to a few of my old students learning about what they have been doing for the last ten years.

I moved the pillow and looked at the time, it was only nine in the morning and I still had time before I would go to where Aria and I had meant. Over the years, all I could ever picture was Aria sitting next to me in my arms. The two of us together, with know one to tell us that we couldn't see each other.

When I had gone back to Rosewood High, Ella and Byron had gotten a shock of their lives. I don't think they ever expected me walking down the halls again, but what can they really tell me now? Aria is Married with a child of her own, and I had nothing to do with it. They must be so proud. Ella and I don't speak unless it's something School related. When we see each other off campus, like the Grille or the coffee shop. Not even a hello or how are you is shed. Byron still looks at me as if I was the one that had really ruin the family.

Spencer and I have been in contact over the years, ever since I saw her again in California. She was doing an internship for some kind of law office, and I was visiting my Mother. We exchanged emails, and had been chatting ever since. To say I was shocked when Aria told me she was Married, I would say not. Cause I had already known that big piece of information. But to say that it killed me to see her in the arm's of another man, that just torn me apart.

I had gotten out of bed, and put on some coffee before taking a shower. As thought's played in my mind, I thought about seeing Aria again for the first time since her collage graduation. Yes, I was there. In the very last row watching as her name was called, taking in the sights of how she had grown over the years. I watched as she walked up onto stage, getting her diploma and facing the crowd with a little smirk and then a bow. I watched as Aria and her friends embraced each other at the end, I watched as the life I wished I could have with her slip away.

When I was done with my shower, I walked back into my bed room and took out a pair of black jean's and a simple old navy shirt. It was something that my brother had gotten for me for Christmas one year. I then opened my drawer and gotten some boxer shorts and slipped them on.

I heard a loud knock on the door, that almost through me off guard. I yelled out a simple "I'm coming" and quickly put on the last of my clothes. I walked over to the door and opened it wide. "What are you doing here?" I asked shock to see Aria standing in my door way holding a little child in her arms. "Come in"

"Thank's" Aria smiled and walked in. Taking the sight of my new apartment. "Nice place"

"How did you know where I lived?"

Aria shrugged and shifted her weight "Um. When you told me about working at Rosewood, I went into my mothers files and gotten your address. I hope you don't mind?"

I smiled and nodded "Have a seat. Do you want some coffee?" I offered "It's fresh."

"No, thank-you. I just wanted to make sure you understood one thing" Aria blurted. "I'm married, I have a family. What exactly did you want to talk about, other than what had happen between us?"

I was taken back by her forwardness. "Tommy right?" I pointed to her child

"How did you know his name?" Aria arched an eyebrow.

"From Spencer, she Bragg's alot about her nephew." I replied taking a cup and pouring some coffee into it. "Why did you come here? I mean you could have told me that over the phone."

Aria sighed "I wanted to make sure you understood."

I shook my head "Do you really hate me that much? Aria, that job was a great opportunity for me, for you to have a real relationship with someone. Outside of his apartment." I gestured towards the room. "But your right, the last thing I want is to come in the middle of you and your husband." I hissed.

"I don't hate you Ezra, it took me awhile to understand why you left. To understand how easy it was for you to just up and leave." Aria let out a harsh laugh and started to walk towards the door.

"And what reason did you come up with?" I asked bitterly.

"You never loved me. I was never a good enough reason, or else you would have fought for us." My jaw dropped. and Aria placed her hand on the knob and opened the door.

"How can you come here, and say something like that to my face?" I all but yelled, trying not to wake up the toddler as I did. "I loved you, Aria. I thought about nothing but you, and then at your graduation for both High School and College. I was there, in the very last row cheering you on. How could you not say that I didn't love you?"

"Like I said, you didn't fight for me. You just up and left as if I was left over's being put out for trash day. You broke my heart Ezra... Bad, and now I'm in a place that." Aria stopped and shook her head. "I have to go. I hope you live a long and happy life" She stated walking out the door.

I through my coffee cup into the sink, cracking the cup and letting it break into tiny piece's like my heart. Aria was lying, she's not happy. And I have Spencer's email's to prove that. Spencer talk's about how Aria complain's about having to travel all the time, and never spending time with Chad. Spencer tells me about everything that has to do with Aria and the one thing that pisses me off, is that she is standing by her abusive husband.

I shook my head and tried to compose myself, as I turned off the coffee pot and went back into my bedroom to put on some jogging clothes. It's something that I seem to be doing a lot because I rather not face my problem's with alcohol.

Aria's POV:

I raced out of there with my son close to my heart. Tommy felt like my safe zone, and Tommy is someone I tend to alot. He may only be two but, he is my life. Chad and I... I would like to say that we're on great terms, but that would all be a lie. Ever since Tommy was born, Chad has been nothing but abusive, Sexually and Physically.

When it was just the two of us, traveling the states for his Sci-fi Book conventions. Life was good, and then I had gotten pregnant with Tommy and everything took a turn for the worst. He would get frustrated with all the two to four wake up calls and start to pull my hair just to shut him up. He never wanted to help with our son, he would just simply tell me that it was a woman's job to take care of them. If you make it you watch um, kind of thing. Like I was the reason why we had gotten pregnant. I would like to say that my son, was the reason our marriage took it's turn. But that would be a lie, I love my son with all my heart. I didn't care that Chad would just hit me, or demand that I have sex with him because I was to tired. I was protecting him, protecting Tommy.

Seeing Ezra for the first time in year's last night, I would like to say was a dream come true. He looked really good for someone in his early 30's. But he looked lost, and confused when I had introduced him and Chad. Like he could read right through me, but then again this morning finding out that he had talked to Spencer behind my back. That had just pissed me off, How could one of my best friends be talking to the one person that left me? The one person that I would have given up everything for, right then and there?

"Where were you?" Chad asked when I entered our hotel room at the Rosewood court.

"I just went to get us Breakfast"I said holding up a couple of bags. "Relax" Chad walked up to me and slapped me in the face.

"Don't ever tell me to relax." He grabbed the bag and looked at Tommy who was fast asleep in my arm's.

"I'm sorry" I said and placed a hand upon my now throbbing face. "Why do you always hit me? I am not your punching bag" I yelled and placed Tommy in his crib.

Chad threw down his plate and race over to me, grabbing my hair and throwing my head back "Shut the fuck up, your nothing put a lazy excuse of a mother." He slapped me against the wall and went back to his food.

I spent the rest of my morning scared, it's the same everyday. I wake up, tend to my son and then the games start. Chad has no shame when he wants something, it's like he's living off of his Sci-fi Books. "To believe the unseen" His book, it's about what really happen's behind hidden walls. So much for supernatural when I have been living it every day, for the last three years.

I heard a few knocks on the door, and I prayed to god. It was the girls whisking me away for the day. Chad looked at me as if I was supposed to get the door. "Whatever" I mumbled and walked over to the door.

"Get your coat Aria, were taking you out for the day" Hanna chimed in "And Chad, you are to stay with Tommy." I looked at Hanna with wide eyes and that's when Spencer chimed in "Are you crazy. I want to spend time with my nephew" She walked in and got Tommy from his crib while Emily grabbed some clothes and diapers for the day.

"Have fun. But not to much fun" Chad shook his head with a little chuckle. I knew deep down I was going to pay for this, but I really didn't want to spend time with him.

"Thank's guys. " I said when we had made it out to the car.

"I had this feeling something was up. Last night Chad, was just a bit too friendly" Spencer patted my back and I flinched. "Did he hit you again?"

I nodded "Yeah, just before you guys came over." I admitted.

"When are you going to leave that Ass?" Emily asked as she placed Tommy's bag in the back seat. "He'll kill you Aria."

I broke down and cried as I took my son from Spencer. "He finds me. You all know that, I tried. What am I supposed to do? Until I have a well thought out plan, all I can do is put on a brave face."

My three best friends embraced me in a hug. Whilst I cried with my son, snuggled close to my heart. "What if he goes after Tommy?" I distempered.

"Why don't we go back to the Hastings' manor?" Spencer wiped my eyes, and placed Tommy in the car seat "I'm so glad we kept all of Melissa's baby things." She giggled.

We all filed into the car, and drove in silence. I had let out a few tears, but were able to hide my whimpering. I thought about telling my parents about the abuse, but I knew they would never believe me. They loved Chad too much and if I tell them now, they might bring up issues about Ezra. Me only wanting to get a divorce because I ran into Ezra.

When Spencer pulled up to the house I smiled. We were always at this house, when someone had a problem. Even though with 'A' and Alison going missing, it was always a home away from home.

"I love this house." I mumbled to myself before getting my son out of the car seat and stepping out into the bright sunlight of Rosewood.

**Okay, this is where I'm going with this. Aria is married to Chad Brown (Unknown charater to PLL) and she has a son from him. But ever since she had her son that will be turning three soon, he (CHAD) started to beat on her for his own stupid reason's that will be explained in later chapters.**

**Spencer, Emily and Hanna all know that Chad is beating on Aria, and try's to help her. But Aria is just stubborn and thinking about Tommy (Her son) losing a father. **

**Spencer and Ezra has been in contact for over the years and Spencer told Ezra what has been happening to Aria. So that's why Ezra is in the picture.**

**Sorry if there was a confusion, and also this story is taking place in the future, but I'm thinking of bring an older version of 'A' into the mix... UMMM!**

**So please review, I loved that I had so many alerts and people adding it to their favorites. But I also want to hear from you. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clear some things up, Aria is 27 and Chad is 28 and Ezra is 33. Tommy is 2 and a half. Soon to be three. **

**Aria's POV:**

The following morning I had woken up in Spencer's room. When I had gotten back to the hotel, I had found out that Chad had left for Philly, he had left me a note saying to pack up all our stuff and stay with my parents for a couple of days. He didn't want a whinny little brat tagging along with him. I shook my head and packed up my stuff and headed back to Spencer's, I didn't want to explain to my parents on why Chad had left.

When I woke, I looked down at the crib to see Tommy gone. I called out for Spencer and she walked in. "I gave Tom a bath, he pupped all over himself this morning." She giggled. "I can't wait to have a little guy, Wren and I keep on trying but my egg's aren't responding."

My face soften "I'm sorry, I know this is a tough time for you and Wren. But just let nature take it's course, It will happen." I said getting off the bed. " Why didn't you wake me?" I yawned out.

Spencer shrugged "This is my chance to spend time with him, plus I knew you were having trouble sleeping so..." She trailed off. "Why don't you hurry up and get dressed? Were meeting Hanna and Emily in an hour at the Grille"

"Fine" I pouted seeing as I just woke up and wasn't really planning on leaving the house, I stood from the bed and gave Tom a kiss while tickling his little foot. He giggled and I went off into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. When i pulled my top over my head, I saw all the bruises Chad had given me yesterday. Then I saw all the old one's that were starting to fade.

"Come on Aria" Spencer yelled out. "Tommy is hungry, Aren't you little man?" She giggle and did something to make Tom giggle.

I took the next ten minutes finishing my business and walked out to see Spencer and Tommy gone and out of the room. I shrugged and walked downstairs and found Spencer on the phone whispering. "Are you ready?" I called out and took the last step into the living room "Sorry I took so long. Was that Hanna or Emily?" I asked.

Spencer smiled and took Tom off the floor "Just an old friend" Spencer Replied. "Let's go"

We got into the car and sat in complete silence until we were about a block away. I spoke up "Why haven't you told me that you were in contact with Ezra?"

Spencer tensed up and gripped the steering wheel "What are you talking about? Who said that?"

"Ezra himself? or didn't he tell you when you were talking to him on the phone just a while ago?" I hissed "Why did you go behind my back?"

"Don't get mad. I ran into him when I was doing my internship in California. He was visiting his Mom and asked about you. He's heartbroken after so many years, Aria. So we exchanged emails, and we started talking."

"You should have told me." I spat. "All this time, you had a connection with him." I said shaking my head.

Spencer sighed and pulled into an empty spot. "I know, but you and Chad were happy then. What was I supposed to do? And then all of this beating started right after Tommy was born. I told Ezra."

"You what?" I yelled and Tommy started to cry. "You bitch" I said getting out of the car and taking my son with me. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Aria, Chad is killing you. Hanna, Emily and I tried to help you many times to get away. It's time you listen to someone else." And that's when Ezra came into view.

"This is none of your business Spencer. I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend." She yelled and Hanna came out.

"What's going on?"

"Did you know about this?" I yelled rocking my two year old in my arms'

"About what?" She looked around and saw Ezra. "What are you doing back in Rosewood?"

"I live here" He answered whilst Hanna took my son from me,

"She didn't know. This was between Ezra and I" Spencer answered.

"What?" Hanna asked surprised "How long have you been talking with the Enemy?" Hanna shifted Tommy from one hip to the other.

"About three years now." Ezra said as he rubbed the back of his neck "Just take a ride with me Aria? I promise, I will tell you everything,"

"NO." I said and crossed my arm's.

"Just go with him. What else do you have to lose?" Spencer said crossing her arms "Chad isn't here. He left without you, he is the enemy not Ezra."

"Go with him Aria, just listen to what Ezra has to say." Emily finally came out of the Grille. "We will take Tommy back to Spencer's and Ezra will drop you off there."

"Yes." Ezra nodded his head,

"Fine, Let's go" I said finally giving up. I knew if every single one of my best friends were playing sides, that I wasn't going to win.

Ezra's POV:

Aria and I walked up to my car, and I opened the door for her to get in. I heard a little mumble come out of Aria and I shut the door when she got in. "Thanks guys" I said turning around to the girls and walking around to my car.

After getting a phone call from Spencer last night about Aria and Chad. I knew I had to do something to help, I love this woman. Even if we didn't get back together, I will always love her. When I gotten into the car and started it up, I turned to Aria and saw nothing but fear written on her face. Was she scared of me?

"Are you alright?" I asked concern.

"Just go." Aria spat and turned her attention out the window.

We drove for what seemed like hours. I drove around the town square, pasted Hollis and to the bar where we had first met. I pulled into the parking lot and looked over at Aria, who had nothing but emptiness in her eyes when she looked over at me. The woman that I had fell in love with, was hurt and depress.

"Let's go in" I said taking off my seat belt.

"Why did you bring me here?" Aria whispered. "What's this all mean?"

I shrugged "I'm hungry and I know for a fact you didn't eat this morning." I replied opening my door and getting out. Aria did the same a few seconds later.

I opened the door to Hollis bar and grille, over the years they had made this into a breakfast nook. Open all day long, so I thought this would be a great place to start.

"Morning, How may I help you?"

"Can I get a omelet, with a coffee" I replied, looking at Aria as she sucked in a deep breath.

"What about you dear?" The waitress asked.

"Can I just get a coffee." Aria smiled at the lady and looked at me. "What?"

I shook my head and called for the waitress to come back "She'll have an omelet too"

"Ezra." Aria shook her head "Please, don't control what I eat."

"I'm sorry, but I look at you. And I see nothing but bones, you need something to eat." I shook my head and took a sip of my water. "So, tell me what you have been up too? Are you teaching?" I arched an eyebrow.

Aria scoffed "Don't be an ass, I'm pretty certain that Spencer told you my life story."

I nodded "She did, but I want to hear you speak."

She shook her head just as Jody our waitress came back with our coffee. I smiled and thanked her. "I think she likes you. Come here often?" Aria smirked as she added cream and sugar to her coffee.

"Yeah we dated." I joked as i added my cream and sugar.

"Figured" She mumbled.

"I was joking" I knitted my eyebrows "You're really closed off, aren't you?"

"Only to certain people and for you..." Aria stopped and rolled her eyes. "I'm far from closed."

"That's it. Aria it's been years, why not just let it go?" I hissed.

"Because I still love you, you idiot." I heard her mumble and she looked up to realize she had said it loud enough for me to hear. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Loud enough" I replied and took a drink of my coffee. "Are you really still in love with me?"

She shrugged "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Aria, please tell me the truth." I sighed and waited for her to speak.

"I don't know, what the truth really is anymore. I'm losing sight of everything." Aria said as Jody came back with our food. "Thanks"

"Your welcome." Jody said walking away from the table.

I looked at Aria as she sat back in her chair, and twirled with a piece of napkin in her hands. "Why don't you just run away? Why stay with someone like him?"

"Where would I go? Ever since you and I came out to my parents, everything changed. And then you left and I just let myself go. I don't know who I am anymore, other then a house wife."

I sighed "You can come back home. Why not explain to your parents what Chad is doing to you? Why keep putting up with the bullshit?"

Aria looked up from her hands and formed her lips into a thin line. A few tears ran down her face, before she stood up and ran out the door. I turned my head and watched as she broke down in the parking lot, before I left a twenty on the table and went after her.

"I tried, so hard to run away. Even with the girls help Chad, had always found me." Aria choked out when she noticed me standing beside her. "He would hit me harder, once he even broken my arm right before we were heading to my parents house for Christmas vacation. He told them that I fell down the stairs."

I pulled Aria into my chest and she flinched and pushed me away. "I'm sorry"

Aria shook her head "it's not that. I'm sore Ezra, I try so hard to push the pain away but at the end of the day it's still there."

I knitted my eyebrows in anger. "Let me see it. Please?" I begged. Aria shook her head "Please Aria."

"Okay." She whispered and I lifted her shirt just a little.

"Oh My God" I exclaimed "Let's go back to my place." I said taking her hand and walking over to my car. I opened the door for Aria and she got in. I had gotten in a few seconds later and raced over to my apartment. I opened the door when we had gotten there, and texted Spencer to tell her where I we was. I placed my phone on the counter and turned to see Aria still standing by the door. "You can come in" I motioned with my hands.

"I think this is a bad idea. If Chad find's out that I'm here, he'll kill me."

I scoffed and shook my head "Not if I kill him first" I spoke before hearing my phone chime. I walked back over to the counter and picked it up, Spencer had replied to my text "Spencer said to tell you, that Tommy is fine. If you want she can bring him over."

Aria smiled "That would be great." I nodded and sent a response.

"I'm going to make coffee and something to eat. I wasn't lying, I'm starving." I chuckled.

"I'll help, besides if I hadn't ran out of there. You would have gotten a chance to eat your omelet." Aria said walking to the kitchen and she opened my ice box. "Same old, Same old" I chuckled at her emotion's.

"Yeah, well nothing really has changed."

Aria's POV:

I brought out whatever Ezra had in his fridge. Which to my standards wasn't much, it had consisted of Eggs, Milk, Cream, cheese and few other things that I couldn't really make out. Plus a few take-out boxes that needed to me put out for garbage.

Showing Ezra a few of my new bruises was hard for me, only the girls and Chad had seen them. But Ezra taking a view of it, had really made me feel a little uncomfortable. He never spoke of them since we had gotten to his apartment.

Ezra's apartment wasn't small like his old one, but held two bedroom's and he also had a big book shelf that covered most of the living room. While Ezra went into his bedroom to change into something a little more comfy, I had started to scramble the eggs while throwing some cheese onto it. I saw some bread that was sitting onto of the fridge so I tippy toed up to get it, and placed some into the toaster. With the eggs and toast almost ready to go, Ezra came back out wearing sweatpants and a New Orleans shirt. I stared at him in heartbreak, him wearing something like that was like a slap in the face, and him telling me that he had really left.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. I said nothing and went back to placing the scramble eggs onto a plate. "Aria?"

"I'm fine" I said trying not to make this awkward situation bigger. "Food's ready."

"You didn't have to do this you know?" Ezra told me taking the plate from my hands. "I could have made us something."

I shrugged "It's what I do."

"I'm not Chad, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"It's just breakfast Ezra, it's not like I'll be here long."

Ezra placed a hand on mines stopping me from putting some butter on the toast. "I want you to stay. You and tommy, I have a spare bedroom and I'll be able to protect you."

I looked up into his eyes "I can't. He'll find me and I only can picture the worst." I let out a shaky breath before hearing a sharp knock on the front door. "It's Spencer" I mumbled pulling away my hand.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck and allowed Spencer, Hanna and Emily to walk in with my baby boy wobbling slow behind.

"Hey, Sweetie." I cooed as he ran into my arm's. "Hi, Mama" Tommy spoke. Ever since he saw Chad abusing me he really lost his speak.

"Well, I have to leave. I'm sorry but here is the key to my house" Spencer said giving it to me "Wren has a conference in Miami and I'm going with him for the week."

"Me too, I have to get back to work" Emily smiled and gave me a hug "It's so good to see you, if you need anything give me a call"

"I will" I said pulling out of the hug. "What about you Han?"

Hanna shrugged "I'm free. So what's for breakfast Fitz?" Hanna giggled as she went in for a group hug from Spencer and Emily.

"I don't know Hanna, what are you cooking?" Ezra smirked. "I'm sure you could whip up something."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure I could."

The rest of the day, Hanna, Ezra and I just had a laid back day. Ezra went into teacher mode and started to make out his lesson plan's for the new school year. Hanna was on business calls and I tended to Tommy as we played with his trucks. Since Hanna kicked Ezra away from his office space, he sat on the floor next to Tommy and he would start to play with him every few minutes.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Ezra asked as he looked up from his work. I shrugged and rolled one of Tommy's monster truck toward him. "Think about it Aria. I want you to stay."

I scoffed "So did I" I mumbled and looked up at Ezra to see hurt written on his face.

"I'm sorry. It was a wonderful-"

"I heard it all before. You don't need to repeat yourself." I told him sternly and went back to my son. "Why did you even come back here?"

Ezra shook his head and looked back down. "I just wanted to come home. Spending five years away was really starting to take it's toll on me."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted with my phone ringing. "Daddy" Tommy said and handed Ezra his truck. Ezra looked up at me with a shocked face and I mirrored that. Hanna who also heard looked over at us, as my phone continued to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. to see it was from Chad. Maybe Tommy knew it was his father calling? I asked myself as the call went to voicemail.

"Thanks- Tommy" Ezra said taking the truck from him. "Do you want to color?" Tommy nodded and Ezra gave him some colored pen's and a blank sheet of paper.

"I have to go" Hanna stood and took her note pad with her. "I have a problem in New York at one of my stores. I will talk to you later Aria." Hanna rushed out of there before I had even gotten a chance to replied.

"Tommy, who's your daddy?" I asked and he pointed to Ezra.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "That's not your-"

"Aria, Can we talk?" He stood from the floor and I shook my head but followed him into the kitchen.

"You have to tell him the truth. You are not his father, Ezra"

Ezra scratched the top of his head "I know that...You think I didn't know that?" He scoffed.

"Then tell him the truth" I yelled "He can't go walking around thinking that your his father."

"Stop yelling. I think you and Chad do enough of that." He covered my mouth "I will tell him, but for now. Let him enjoy himself."

I shook my head as I pushed Ezra off me. "This is wrong, regardless if we should let him have fun or not. I cannot have my son walking around thinking your his father. "What happen's when Chad find's out?"

Ezra chuckled "I could care less what Chad does. How can he hit you and think he's going to get away with it?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't stay here." I told him

"Why? Were friends."

"We are not friends" I cut him off "I don't know what we are right now, but friends is far from it." I told him and regretted what I said as I walked back to the living room and picked up my son.

"What happen's when Chad finally lay's a hand on Tommy? What are your plan's then? What if it's too late to seek medical attention?" Ezra blurted out and it took me a few second's to think about what he was saying.

"Mama, where we going?" Tommy spoke from my arm's and I shook my head.

"No where just yet baby." I whispered as I placed him back in front of his coloring and turned back to Ezra. "What's your plan?"

Ezra smiled "Lunch."

"Mac and cheese please" Tommy lifted up his head and smiled at Ezra.

"You got it little man." He winked at me and grabbed his keys. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

"Whatever." I shook my head and sat down on the couch while I watched Tommy.

**Sooo... Putting all errors and mistakes aside. Tell me what you think so far...**

**I have the next two chapter's writen and if I get good response I will post one of them later in the day or night... (depends where you are) So please review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I was going to upload this chapter last night. But I was too lazy to grab my laptop that was only five feet away from me. So I ended up going to sleep. LOL, but here you go. **

**I want to wish everyone a happy 'A' day, and let's all pray EZRIA fan's that 'A' is not Ezra, or Ezra is not helping out 'A'. Cause all hell going break lose, and that's just me.**

Ezra's POV:

I smiled when I closed the door behind me. Knowing that Aria and Tommy is safe and away from Chad, had just made everything seem perfect. But then there was this case of us not knowing what we were. I thought we could just come out and be friends, but that isn't the case with Aria.

As I turned the corner from my apartment building, I walked into Kim's supermarket. This store was small but still held a lot of you sensual needs, such as Mac and Cheese. I walked down the aisle where they held small snacks and cereal treats. I really didn't know how long Aria was planning on staying, but I knew know matter how long Tommy would enjoy something a little more sweet.

"Mr. Fitz?" Mrs. Welch spotted me.

"Good Afternoon" I smiled gracefully and grabbed a few snacks from the shelf.

"Aren't you bit in a sugar rush today?" She arched an eyebrow and laughed to herself. I looked down in my cart and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, my niece is coming over for the weekend. I guess I really didn't know what she would like" I lied through my teeth.

Mrs. Welch laughed again "Well, I don't think she would care. But those are a lot of chewy crackers."

I nodded. "I just wanted to get one in every flavor." I replied and placed some back on the shelf. "What do you think a two and a half would like?" I asked.

She knitted her eyebrows "Well, let me see. My son used to love those little Crackers with the cheese in them. Ritz, I believe it was called. Maybe you should try that? And well, you could always get her those new Banana chips. It's really good, I had some from my grand babies when they came over." She giggled and looked around the aisle "There they are, here you go."

"Thank you, I should really get going. This was kind of a last minute thing." I shrugged and mustered up a chuckle as I thanked her again and ran as fast as I could away from her.

I walked up to the cashier after picking up a few more things and paid what I had owe. When I walked outside it started to look really over cast, but that really didn't bother me. Because it was coming to the end of summer, and so winter will arrive.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I ran right into someone knocking them over. I helped them with their bags and finally got a good look at them.

"It's alright Ezra." Ella Montgomery said as she dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry Ella, I wasn't really watching where I was going." I apologized.

Ella nodded and tilted her head. "Have you seen Aria?"

I choked on my spit "Excuse me?"

Ella let out a harsh laugh "I'm looking for her, She's not answering any of my calls or her HUSBAND. I was just on my way to your apartment."

I shrugged and shook my head "I haven't seen her. " I answered bitterly. "But I did see her at the reunion. How could you let someone beat on your daughter? Do you and Byron hate me that much, that you would rather see Aria bruised and hurt?" I asked angrily.

"What did you say?" Ella asked in shock and I closed my eyes, knowing I just blurted out something that I shouldn't have. "Explain NOW!"

I let out a harsh laugh "I don't have to explain nothing. Last time I did that, I was fired from my job."

"What are you talking about?" Ella shook her head. "Ezra Fitz, you better tell me something."

"Chad, has been hurting Aria. From the time she had Tommy."

"How do you know this? If you haven't seen her since the Reunion." She smirked, testing me.

"I've been in contact with Spencer, since she and I ran into each other in California." I smirked right back.

"Spencer?" Ella questioned and I nodded "Why, Why hasn't Aria said anything?"

I sighed and looked at my watch "I don't know, that's something you'll have to find out. When you find her."

"And I bet you know where she is?"

I shrugged "Even if I did. What use would that do? Aria doesn't want to talk to me, I've already tried." I said with a bit of heartbreak, trying to make myself believable. "She is to caught up on pleasing Chad, that she doesn't see Tommy getting hurt."

"I didn't know. Why didn't Spencer tell me? Why did she tell you of all people?"

I shook my head and sighed "They trust me, I am not the enemy you and your husband set me out to be. I loved Aria, I still do. And if she was to talk to me, I will tell her the truth. You need to understand where I am coming from."

Ella scoffed "Byron and I did nothing wrong. It was wrong for you and Aria to have a relationship, regardless of how you meant." Ella shook her head "Remember that day at Hollis, when you asked me what I thought of the hole thing?"

"What's the point? Byron had gotten his wish, I left right after the masquerade ball." I spat and shook my head in disbelief "I left Aria, and look at her now. She is a mess, unable to do what she wants, when she wants too. Are you happy?"

Ella shed a few tears but kept her guard up. "I thought that you were a decent guy, I like you." She choked out "I know Byron pushed you away, but I can't say I didn't have a hand in it."

"Yeah well, life isn't always what it's cracked up to be. But I have dealt with the pain, and sadness of it all. I went on living, roughly for years without Aria."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But how would you feel if your teenage daughter and her adult/teacher boyfriend, stood in front of you. In your house, and said that she was dating her teacher? Tell me how you would have reacted?"

"Not as selfish as you" I retorted without skipping a beat. Ella and I stood there on the street corner for a few seconds before I looked at my watch "I have to go. I do hope you find Aria, and listen to what she has to say." I blurted before walking away and headed toward my apartment building.

I shook my head as I entered through the glass doors that lead up to the elevator, Ella Montgomery sure had a twisted mind. One second she's asking about her daughter and at the end we're talking about Aria and my relationship. As if she didn't believe, when I said that I didn't know where Aria was... Well she's has a good reason to doubt what I had said, because Aria is indeed in my apartment with her two year old son.

I sucked in a deep breath as I unlocked my apartment door, and prayed that Aria and Tommy was still here... When I closed the door behind me, I placed the few bags that I had on the counter near the kitchen and looked about the apartment. Aria and Tommy wasn't anywhere in the living room. I walked down the hall and I heard soft music playing.

I knocked a couple of times, as I opened the guess bedroom door. It revealed Tommy sleeping on the bed and Aria laying beside him. I turned off the radio and gotten out a blanket from the hallway closet. I returned a few seconds later and draped the blanket over Tommy and Aria, as she held a protective arm over his waist.

I walked back out into the hallway and paced in a circle for a few seconds, seeing Aria there helpless. I really felt like, this was the end. I wished over and over for Aria's safety, ever since Spencer had told me what was going on. Wishing I could just inch my way back into her life and have Aria open up to me like she used to.

A few hours later, I found myself making dinner. It wasn't anything special just a few things that I had learned over the years. stir-fry with steak in it. I knew Aria and Tommy was busy traveling so a home cooked meal would be like heave on earth for them.

"Daddy?" A sleepy boy walked into the kitchen and caught me off guard.

I turned and saw Tommy yawning, "Hey little man." I greeted him and hoisted him onto the counter. "You want something to drink?"

Tommy nodded "Please." He smiled and I turned to the fridge getting him a juice packet. "Thank-you" For a two year old he really had clear English when speaking, I guess Aria really taught him a thing or two.

"You're very welcome." I ruffled his hair and turned back to the stove. "Do you like stir-fry?" I turned to see a blank expression on Tommy's face and started to chuckle "Don't worry, it's good." I joked and he giggled.

"Mommy, is a sleepy head. She said that you were, taking so long. That I should take a nap before lunch."

I nodded my head "I"m sorry, I ran into a few people before getting back here." I replied and turned off the stove. "Do you want to eat now? Or do you want to wake mommy up?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders "I twink, we should wake up mommy. She said she was hungwy" He stuttered.

I nodded "Okay, I'll go wake her up. Why don't you go color for a little bit."

Aria's POV: I had woken up a few hours later, not sure of where I was. I opened my eyes, to see dim lighting and an empty bed. I shot up from the bed and started to panic when I realize that I was in Ezra's apartment. The only reason I had remembered that was because I heard Tommy and Ezra in the kitchen. I sighed and placed my head back on the pillow.

I wanted to drift back to sleep, seeing this is as peaceful as it was going to get. When Ezra left to go to the store, I thought about his offer. But how could I live with Ezra when there's just so much going on in my life? What if Chad ever found out where I was, he might just hurt Ezra and Tommy for that matter. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to go into teaching seeing as that was my major?

"Hey, your up?" Ezra asked as he peered through the door. "I made dinner and Tommy is in the living room coloring."

I nodded and sat up a little "Why are you doing this?" I questioned. "I mean, if you didn't know about Chad. You wouldn't be doing this, so why are you feeling sorry for me?"

Ezra shook his head. "I love you Aria, I always have and always will. I just feel..." Ezra sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as I waited for him to finish "I just feel like I owe you this, like this is my fault."

"Well it's not, you're not the one that is hurting me physically." I shook my head and got out of bed.

"But emotionally?" Ezra asked sincerely. "I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have left when you needed me the most. I know that, but what exactly was I supposed to do?"

I shook my head and shrugged a little "You did what you had too." I replied standing up from the bed and fixing it's pillows'.

"Don't do that. You don't have too fix anything." Ezra stopped me "Just leave it."

I shook my head yet again. "It's fine." I said turning my head and noticing that we were mere inches apart.

"Why don't we have dinner?" Ezra mumbled and pulled away. He looked back at me when he had gotten to the door and then walked out.

Ezra's POV:

I shook my head and gave my neck a little rub, when I had reached the hallway. I really wished that Aria would forgive me for leaving when I had. I wished that Aria would leave that douche and listen to her friends, or her son even. If Tommy called me daddy, it's probably for good reason.

"Hey baby" Aria cooed as she picked up Tommy from the couch. She then gave him a kiss to the check and went over to his bag and picked up a bib.

"Mama, are we sweeping here?" Tommy asked and Aria turned to look at me, but I just turned my head. Aria had she own choices, I didn't want her to stay because I wanted her too.

"I don't know son, maybe we'll just go back to Auntie Spencer's tonight." Aria said and I dropped a plate in the sink.

"Sorry" I mumbled and grabbed another plate. I placed a plate in front of the chairs on my table and then placed the stir-fry in the middle. I grabbed cup's and the lemonade that I had chilling in the ice-box and placed it next to the stir-fry.

"You cooked?" Aria asked with a hint of smirk.

I nodded "Yeah, I um... I picked up a few things over the years." I smiled

"That's great, so what's the count now? Five?"

"Haha," I chuckled "It's more like six, I can make a mean meatloaf" I joked.

"Yeah, I'd like to try that." Aria said as she took Tommy to the sink and washed his hands. Aria did the same and placed Tommy on the chair.

"Mama, I can't reach"

"I guess he has your height?" I joked and Aria flew the napkin at me.

"You can sit on my lap" Aria laughed and wrapped the bib around Tommy.

"Alright, let's eat." I smiled and passed out the food. Tommy went straight for the carrot's and I chuckled. "You like carrot's little man?"

He nodded " And pee" he giggled

"Pee?" I mouthed to Aria.

"Pea's Ezra" She giggled and took a sip of her drink. "So, tell me something. What exactly have you been up too?"

I shrugged "I published a couple of my books"

Aria laughed "Really? like what?"

I sighed "It wasn't anything big, just a couple of novel's." I said taking a fork full of my food.

"Like what?"

"Um." I chewed my food. "What lie's beneath and Greatest gift." Aria stared at me like I was crazy "What?"

"That was you? I read both of them, their really good and both on the top seller's list." She exclaimed in excitement.

"It wasn't anything big."

Aria nodded "Yes it is. But why'd you use a pen name? I would have thought you'd like your name out there"

"What lie's beneath is our story Aria, I didn't want everyone to know the true characters'" I told her and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"That was about us?" She whispered and I nodded "I didn't realize, but you changed everything around."

I nodded "I know, but the emotion's and trouble's that we went through were the same. I just changed the location and work place."

"Ah" Was all she said before placing a few more carrot's and little bite size pieces of steak in front of Tommy.

I shook my head as I placed another mouth full of food into my mouth. I wanted to press the matter more, but I really wanted to wait for another time. I didn't want to pick a fight over something as small as what she had meant by 'AH'. So the rest of dinner we ate in silence.

After an half hour later, we were done eating and Tommy went back to coloring. He really didn't have pictures, just drawing a few circles and lines. Then coloring them in, Aria helped with the dishes and I dried them. When I placed every plate back into it's proper place. I looked at the time and noticed it was almost eight.

"Potty" Tommy screamed and Aria dropped a plate into the sink that was full of soap getting it all over herself. I mustered up a huge grin as Aria shot me a death glare. "Mama"

"I'm coming." Aria called out and wiped her hands on my shirt. "I saw your grin, smart ass." She gave me a playful push and I chuckled.

I started to finish the rest of our dishes and by the time Aria and Tommy came back out, I was done. "So I was thinking about a movie?" I blurted out not wanting Aria to leave.

"Actually, Tommy and I should leave." Aria said cleaning up the living room and placing all of Tommy's toy's back into his bag

"Or you could stay? We can watch a movie, or just talk." I offered.

"Stay" Tommy yelled "Sleep." Aria giggled and bit her lower lip.

"I don't know Ezra. What about Chad?"

"What about him?" I retorted "I already said I didn't care, besides. It's getting late, and I don't want you and Tommy out on the rode now, it looked like it was going to rain earlier." I smirked.

"I have to give Tommy his bath before the movie." Aria smiled "Why don't you go pick something out?"

"So your' staying?" I asked.

"Why not, but I have to call Chad and then my mother. They have been calling all day, and I just ignored it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a few warm piece's of clothing for Tommy, plus her cell phone and then headed towards the bathroom.

Aria's POV:

I drew the bath for Tommy and took off his clothes. I then started to think about what Ezra's motive's were. Was he really trying to help? Or was he trying to get us back together? I know me thinking that us getting back together is a long shot, but it really isn't. If I was to get a divorce tomorrow, I would jump back into Ezra's strong warm arm's in a heart beat.

I still love him, despite of what had happen in the past. Despite of what will happen in the future... I 've always' known Ezra had to leave, he had to get his footing down and find a new job. I was so happy when the new Hollis school in New Orleans offered him the job even after he turned it down. But after we shared our first time together, I never thought he'll actually leave. I would have thought he would stay and fight this battle that was going on with my parents. I thought he would have just come out and tell my parents, it doesn't matter what you throw at me or at Aria. We will get through everything and then some. Or something like that.

It had just broken my heart when I watched Ezra pack up the last of his things, and never looked back when he drove away. It broke my heart even more as the email's had gotten less and less, and then none after that... I had blamed him for so many years, and then I found Chad. He was like my savior and then things changed. I was nothing but his whore, and wife.

"Hey" I said as Chad had finally answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you? Where's my son?" He yelled from the other end of the line as I started to wash Tommy's feet.

"Tom is here." I said not giving him my location.

"And where's here?" He huffed.

"Rosewood." I replied rising of my son with a cup. "Why'd you leave? Why'd you just pack up your shit and leave your son and wife behind?"

"You left me behind didn't you? You just went with your friends?"

I scoffed "I want a divorce. Spencer's parents had already drawn up the paper work, plus full custody of Tommy."

"You think you'll win?" Chad started to laugh "Your my wife, now tell me where you are?"

"I already did ass hole. I'll see you in court" I blurted and hung up the phone. I felt so proud of myself that I finally did what I did.

I smiled down at my son as he giggled when I poured water over his head. "Done?"

I nodded "Yes, all done." I agreed and grabbed the towel I took from Ezra's shelf and wrapped it around Tommy. I then grabbed his pull up and clothes, getting Tommy ready for bed.

I allowed Tommy to walk out of the bathroom first while I cleaned up the bathroom. I placed Tommy's dirty clothes into a plastic bag, while the water from the tub drained out.

"Hey" Ezra said scaring me. "Sorry, I grabbed a few clothes for you." He handed me a sweat pants and shirt plus one of his boxers.

"Thank you. "

He nodded and looked down the hall "I can watch Tom for you, while you take a shower." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you, Ezra. Um, will you shut the door?" I asked as I placed the clothes on the counter of his bathroom.

"Sure, do you want popcorn?"

"Why not, just give me like ten minutes and I'll be out.." I told him as I took my hair out of my pony tail.

"take your time." Ezra smiled closing the door.

**So, putting all errors and mistakes aside, cause I'm fairly certain there is a few... What do you see happening for Aria and Ezra in this story? **

**Please Review it only take's a few seconds... Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. So I will just leave it up to you to decide. I hope it's not moving to fast, but if you like the pace that I'm going with. Then okay...**

Ezra, Tommy and I all settled on the couch. It was to my amusement that Ezra actually had a cartoon movie laying around in his apartment, and when I questioned him on it. He shrugged and said that his niece loved this movie and when she would come over that's all he would watch. Tommy was taking a very great liking to it, seeing as "RIO" had a lot of color's to their birds.

It was nearing ten when I let out a big yawn, causing Ezra to do the same. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm going to make a cup of tea before bed. Would you like one?" I smiled and nodded seeing as tea was the ultimate sleep keeper for me. I looked down at my lap and brushed a few strands of hair out of my son's face. He is a remarkable boy, at eight months he started to run, at twelve months he started to take a liking to the toilet and would try to hoist himself up. But even if he's still potty training at the age of two, he never give's up.

Tommy is the light of my life right now, he is the only reason that I am fighting. The only reason why I had put up with Chad for the last three years. Chad, umm. I have a lot to think about, I know this divorce is something that has to be done. But what if I am not ready to take my son's father away from him?

"Here you go" Ezra brought me out of my thoughts and handed me my cup. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and took a sip of my tea "Honey?" I giggled.

"Yeah, it's good. isn't it?" Ezra chuckled and took out the DVD, placing it in it's case. "I can't believe we had actually sat through a whole movie"

I giggled "That must be a first for us, I remember us making out during the whole movie"

"Yeah, I don't think we actually watched any of the movies we had put on" Ezra turned and smiled at me.

I shook my head and took another sip of my tea before putting it on the coffee table and readjusting myself on the couch. I tilted my head so I was leaning against the back and started to rub my son's hair. I felt a lone tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away before Ezra could questioned it.

"How did I get to this position?" I asked myself and I closed my eyes and thought about what Ezra and I used to have. We used to be a power couple, a couple where all of my friends would be jealous of what we had. We used to be so in love, that it would hurt so much.

I remember the first time Ezra, had ever made contact with me. The first time that I saw him in my first period AP lit class... I smiled to myself, as I remembered the first words he shed "HOLY CRAP"

"What's so funny?" Ezra asked taking a seat across from me. I opened my eye's to see him with a confused expression.

"Remember the first time you saw me in your English lit class?" I asked with a little smirk.

Ezra laughed "How could I forget? Your face was priceless, and I believe mine's mirrored the same image."

I nodded "Yeah, we both got a shock from hell. But no matter how hard we stayed away from each other, something always brought us back together."

"It's was love Aria, we loved each other to it's full extent." Ezra responded taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah" I whispered and looked down at my son. "You really have a way with kids."

Ezra smiled and looked at Tommy "You have a great son, but he's not much of a talker. is he?"

I shook my head "When the beating started, Tommy would only talk when spoken too. But when it's just me and him, I would try and teach him everything I can. Chad doesn't really take to him, and it just breaks my heart." I said trying to hold back my tears. "I love Chad, or should I say loved him."

"Why are you putting yourself up with all this torture?"

I let out a harsh breath "I guess I always thought, that he could change. I thought maybe, just maybe Chad would man up and realize what he was doing."

Ezra nodded "And what about now? Do you see things differently?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "My divorce paper's has always been drawn up, and ready for court. I just have to sign them, and then have Chad sign them and I'm free. But I have to think about Tommy too, with all the court battles that we would have to go through, it makes me wander."

Ezra leant forward and clasped his hands together. "Tommy, doesn't see Chad as his father if he called me DADDY" He stopped and looked at Tom. "He's a smart boy. But if Tommy see's Chad doing all that abuse, he's going to grow up and think it's okay to hit woman. Is that the message that you want to send?"

"You know, that's not what I want" I hissed.

"I know, I look at the two of you and I see nothing but love. I see the way Tom looks at you and the way you look at him." Ezra told him "I see the way you space out, when your deep in thought and turn to Tommy right after." I started to let my tears run down my cheeks at this point "He is the light at the end of your tunnel Aria."

I nodded and wiped my face. "He is. I would go crazy without him."

"I see that,, but you have to see. That Tommy is not your safe zone, you have to be Tommy's safe zone. You need to step up and tell Chad, that you want a divorce. You need to do what's right Aria."

"I did" I blurted out cutting him off. "I told him that I want a divorce and full custody of Tommy."

"Really? When?"

"When Tom was in his bath. I called him and he was pissed, demanded where I was and who I was wish." I laughed "I told him what I wanted and that paper's were ready for him to sign. I think he'll be here before dawn."

"I have a confession too, but I think we better get some rest. " I knitted my eyebrows.

"Tell me. Tell me your confession" I insisted.

"Tomorrow. okay?" Ezra pleaded and picked up Tommy cradling him in his arm's. "Let's get you guys to bed."

"You promise? You promise you'll tell me in the morning?" I asked as we walked into the guess bedroom.

"Yes, Aria I promise I will tell you in the morning. Good night" Ezra said after placing Tommy on the bed and putting extra pillow's around him so if Tom, moved he wouldn't fall.

"Okay, Good night."

Ezra's POV:

I walked into my room and rummaged through my drawers, seeing as Aria and Tommy was settled in for the night I needed to take a quick shower. I needed to wash all my guilt away, my guilt of telling Ella the truth about what's going on with Aria.

I picked up a clean boxer shorts and a sweat pants. I then walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. Once the water was warm enough, I hopped in and started to rinse myself off. I could still smile Aria's vanilla scented perfume in the bathroom, and smiled seeing as the last time I smelt that was when we had made love for the first time.

When I was done with my shower, I wiped myself down and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I went down the hall and into the living room, turning off the lights before walking into my bedroom and closing the door.

It's been at least three hours and I still wasn't able to fall asleep, I heard the door from the guess bedroom open and thought about walking out. But figured other wise, I thought about how I could tell Aria that I have told her mother about Chad. I thought about her facial expression and Aria throwing a fit, when I tell her the truth.

I heard the door close and thought it was a good time as any to walk out, I didn't want to face Aria right now so I waited until she went back into the room... I sighed as I through my legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed a clean shirt from my closet. I opened the door and walked out to dim lighting, maybe I was wrong Aria is up. When I walked into the living room, I saw Aria on her phone and I looked at her from the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I questioned and looked at the time. "It's three in the morning"

Aria spun around from my book collection and dropped her phone, but only catching it before it hit the floor. "My phone was going off and I wanted to check my message's." She replied "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't you have waited till morning?" I asked and turned on another light.

I shrugged and brought the phone back up to her ear, playing another message. After a few seconds she turned to me with a shock and pissed off face. "What's wrong?"

"You told my mother? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled and my eye's widen and I was for a lost of words. "Well? What gave you the right to tell my mother?" She shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, she ambushed me at the super market. I was really upset and said a few things, I didn't mean to go behind your back. I just simply said that, she must have been happy that your with an abusive Husband who doesn't love you. Rather than with someone who actually love's you." I blurted out in one breath.

"What?" Aria looked at me in disbelief "You said all that?"

"Yes, I did. " I admitted.

"Do you still love me? Is that why you're so into this SAVE ARIA business?"

I looked away from Aria for a few brief seconds, and thought now or never. "I never stopped loving you." I said shaking my head, as I walked towards her. "You were always the first person I thought about and the last when I fell asleep. It didn't matter who I was with, I thought about you." I took her phone and placed it on the book shelf. "I'm here for you, if you want me to be?" I smiled and took hold of her hands "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Aria sucked in a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "You just did..." She choked out "Tom and I are leaving in the morning, I knew this was a wrong idea. I should have went with my gut." She dropped my hands and never looked back.

I threw my hands in the air and then wiped my face. I should have just kept my big fat mouth shut, and let Aria come out to her parents. But seeing Ella, there in front of me. And knowing what I knew, was killing me. I had to say something, How can Byron and Ella, be so blind as to their daughters' feelings and emotions.

I huffed and sat down on the couch, lifting my legs and putting them on the coffee table. I put my head on the back of the couch and rubbed my face again. What am I supposed to do now?

Aria's POV:

I sat at the edge of the bed, I know for a fact that Ezra can't control what he say's when he's upset. But that was just crossing the line. I didn't know what to do at this point. Should I just go back to Spencer's house? Or should I go back home and face the fact that a part of that I was trying to hide, is not out in the open?

I ran both had down the side of my arm's and shook my head. I needed my phone and it was out in the living room, where I Ezra probably still was. I grabbed my Jacket and put it out, it was a little chilly at four in the morning. I then looked at Tom and tucked him in more, making sure if he was to turn that he would still be covered. "Mommy, will make this right. I promise" I said giving him a kiss on top of his head. And I walked out. Ezra placed the pillow over his head, when he heard the door open.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and took the pillow away, to look at me retrieving my phone. "I screwed up."

I nodded and crossed my arm's over my chest. "Yes, you did. You should have just walked away."

"I should have, but didn't." Ezra rolled his eyes and sat up a little. "I don't know what to say."

I turned my head away from him and wiped the lone tear that fell from my eye. "Nothing, there is nothing to say. I'm going back to Spencer's in the morning."

"I want you to stay. What if Chad is there, waiting for you?"

I shrugged "Then he's there. There is nothing I can do about it, he would probably be in the main house. But Spencer gave me the keys to the barn. Tom and I will just stay in there, until I can get things figured out."

"I don't like this, not one bit"

"Yeah, well it's not your choice Ezra."

"I can't make you stay, can I?" Ezra looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "I can't make you stay?"

I shook my head. "But you can drive me over there." I gave him a weak smile and watched as he nodded.

"Sure."

Ezra's POV:

A few hours later and with no sleep at all, the three of us filed into my car. With Aria and Tommy in the back seat and me driving as slow as possible because I was breaking the law with having a toddler and no car seat in the back. Every so often I would look in the back seat and noticed Aria staring out the window.

"Don't pull up front, go around back." Aria said and turned her head to look at me. I turned my eye's back onto the road and drove around back.

"This is wrong." I mumbled when I pulled in front of the barn house. "Why don't you just grab your stuff and come back with me to the apartment?" I asked and parked the car.

"Because, he is still my husband."

"Yeah, an abusive husband." I spat and shook my head getting out of the car. I walked over to Aria's side and opened the door for her, while she carried Tommy in her arm's.

"Daddy." Tommy stretched his arm's for me and I took him. "Hug"

I chuckled giving Tom, a hug and placing him on the ground. He took hold of my finger and I grabbed his baby bag from Aria. "Let's go. If you're planning on staying here. I want to make sure, your' safe." I looked at Tom, and motion my head for him to start walking.

When we reached the door, Aria brought out the keys and opened the door. She flipped the light switch on and Aria froze when she saw Chad sitting on the chair next to the fire place.

"Nice of you to join me."

**There you have it. Please tell me what you think in a Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Even though I didn't get that much reviews. I am going to update for those of you who asked for it. I am so grateful to have at least you guys, to keep me going. I hope this chapter is good enough for you to come back next time...**

**Read on...**

I froze right next to the door, when I walked in and saw Chad sitting on the chair next to the fire place. So many crazy emotions started to run through me. I thought I was going to die, right there and then. But that's when Ezra stepped up and gave me Tommy's hand.

"You need to leave, this is a private residence and you are not allowed here." Ezra walked past me and up to Chad.

"That's my child whose hand you were holding." Chad said taking a sip of his alcohol. "And my wife."

"Your wife? If I recall Aria, had already filed for divorce. It's just a matter of time before your know longer married." Ezra took a step toward him "Leave Aria, and Tommy alone."

"Ezra" I called out knowing he wanted to hit Chad in the face. "Enough." I sighed and felt Tom, hide behind leg "Ezra is right, Chad you have to leave."

"You know how I said, that we could find a place. I think Rosewood, is great place to start." He slurred and I knew that he had been drinking all night.

"Not with me your not, I'm moving in with Ezra." I blurted knowing that Ezra would have my back on this one.

"No your not." Chad stood up from the chair and bumped Ezra shoulder getting to me. I stepped back and held Tommy closer. "Come here son" He held out his hand from him, and Tommy ran under Chad's legs to Ezra.

"Daddy." He yelled, and Ezra smirked.

"Look's like you lost your son too."

"You son of a bitch" Chad exclaimed and smacked me in the face, causing me to stumble back. He had hit me one more time before Ezra took him away from me, and flew him out the door locking it.

"Are you okay?" He asked picking me up off the floor "I'm sorry, I would have thought he'd come after me, not you."

"It's okay..."

"Open this damn door Aria." Chad yelled and that's when Tommy started to cry.

"Go, Tend to Tom. I will get this bastard out of here." Ezra put me aside and opened the door. I ran to Tom and took him in the back room out of the yelling that could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"They are not your family. Aria is my wife and the mother of my child. You are nothing but a high school teacher." Chad slurred out every other words, and wobbled back when I walked up to him and took out my cell phone.

"You need to leave, and never come near them again. I will not hesitant to punch you in the face." I told him and dialed 911.

Chad smirked and took a swung at me. But knowing it was coming I stepped back and held his right arm behind his back and the left over his head. "I don't want to hurt you"

"I'd like to see you try."Chad said and then he head butt me. I fumbled back and held my now bleeding nose. He then got his footing and hit me again."

I dropped my hand and punched him in the gut, and then the face. It was in this point that the training I had took when I was a teenager was coming in handy. I just needed to compose myself and get my footing back on track. Even with all the pain shooting from my noise, I knew Chad would not give up.

"I called the police" Aria said running out the door. "Enough" She yelled when Chad had me pinned to the ground "Chad, Please."

He looked up and in that spilt second I kicked him off me. "Ezra, don't" Aria started to cry and I looked up at her with my knee in the crock of Chad's neck cutting off his air supply "Please" She choked out "let him up"

"Stupid fuck" I mumbled and got off Chad. He turned his head to the side and started to cough and gasp for air.

I looked between Chad and Aria, and wondered what the hell just happened. If Aria hadn't come out I really would have killed this son of a bitch. I turned my head again to look at Aria as she slumped down to the ground. Siren's blared through the air and soon reached the driveway out back.

"What's going on here?" The officer asked as he looked at Chad on the ground "Yes, this is Officer Cannon, I need a ambulance at my location."

"Sir, are you alright?" He asked Chad and then looked at Aria. "Can you explain what happen?"

"Sir, can you arrest my husband for assault?" Aria asked and the officer looked at me. "No, the other guy."

"You have two husbands?" Aria and I looked at him in disbelief

"Are you stupid?" Aria yelled "Who the yell has two husbands?"

"Ma'am you need to clam down. We will take.."

"Chad William Brown" Aria finished.

"Yes, we'll take Mr. Brown to the hospital for a check up and then well take his statement. In the mean time I need both of your statements." Office that had just arrived said. Shortly after a few more officer's came and the fire department along with Ambulance. The fire department took a look at me and Aria, while the EMT's took a look a Chad. They had to put him on Oxygen, because of the amount of alcohol and his shortness of breath.

The fire department covered me up after one of the officer's took pictures of my face. Another officer was talking with Aria off on the side, and Tommy clung to her leg. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ella and Byron and I motioned for them to come. Ella ran up to Aria and she flinched big time, pushing Ella away harshly.

I got up and ran over to Aria, who was not in pain. "I'm so sorry, Aria."

"It's not that mom." Aria said holding her back.

"Ma'am are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Office Tomas asked.

"Tell him" I whispered and Aria bit her lip.

"Can we go in the house? There are a lot of people here now?" Everyone nodded and we all headed back into the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

We all walked into the house, and saw my father with Tommy. He stood up from the floor and looked at Ezra with an irritable glare. I returned the glare when he looked at me, how can my father still act this way toward the man that saved his family?

"Well, Aria it's now or never" Ezra said placing a hand on my mines and I looked up at him with a sincere look.

"Right" I said lifting my shirt up and revealing them my back.. "Chad, he hits me when he think's it's right" I whimpered.

"What the-" My dad walked over to us and looked at my back. "when did he do this?"

"A couple day's ago. Before he left for Philly." I replied and the officer took a few photo's.

"Has he done anything else?" My father asked angrily. I nodded and started to let the tears to finally fall once again. "What?"

"He; broke my arm. When he said that I had fallen down the stairs, that was Chad's work of art. He also, slapped me against the wall..." I choked out.

"Baby." My mother said giving me a hug.

"Are you willing to press charges against you husband ma'am?"

I sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Ezra, who now had his hand's in his pocket's. "Yes, sir I am."

"Okay, I have gotten everyone's statement. Sir, are you sure you don't need medical treatment?"

"I'm fine, just get that punk out of here." Ezra replied giving me a tight smile.

* * *

><p>My parent's sat in the kitchen with Mrs. Hastings talking about how my divorce is going go down, and if I wanted I could just stay in he barn. I had called Spencer, telling her what happen and she said the same thing. But I felt kind of bad that I'm kicking my best friend and her husband out of their home.<p>

Tommy, who had a fright of his life today. Is fast a sleep in the next room. I could have gotten to sleep, all he could see was Ezra getting hurt... I still can't believe that Tom, thinks Ezra is his father. And what makes matter's worst is that Ezra, is going along with it.

"Hey" Ezra said coming into the living room. Handing me a cup of tea.

"Thank's"

"How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that question." I said shaking my head "You saved my life, I don't know how I can repay you." I looked him in the eyes, as he returned it.

"Your life, is all the thank's I can get. I wouldn't know, what I would do if I thought you were gone." He sat down a cross from me and looked me in the eyes for a bit and then looked at the floor. "When Spencer, first told me that you were getting hurt from Chad. The first thing I wanted to do, was kill that son of..." He stopped not wanting to swear "I just..."

"I know Ezra." I smiled and graced his face. I touched his lips where Chad had punched him. "I'm sorry."

Ezra let out a light laugh "It's not your fault." He comment "Remember when Mike, had hit me for the first time?" He looked up and I nodded. "It doesn't compare to Chad, Mike sure hit's a lot harder." He joked and touched my hand with his.

"I miss you Ezra." I whispered. "Everyday, I thought about you. Wondering if you would ever just show up, at one of Chad's event's and we would run off into the sunset." I giggled and tilted my head.

Ezra sighed "I thought about it. I thought about just sweeping you away, to a land of milk and cookie's" He chuckled and winch a little. "But you and Chad were never in the some place for long"

I arched in eye brow "You were keeping tab's?"

"Guilty"

"Alright, Your father and I are headed home. Are you sure you want to stay here?" Ella asked coming into the sitting area. Ezra and I jumped back and I looked up at her.

"I'm fine, Ezra said he'll stay with me." I looked at Ezra and gave him a little wink "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Ezra, Byron and I would like to talk to you? Please." My dad walked into the sitting room just as my mother had finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV:<strong>

I had heard every bit of Ezra and Aria's conversation, and so did Byron. We couldn't help but think that, what Aria and Ezra was fighting for all those year's ago were true. Even at the age of 28 Aria, is still very much in love with Ezra and vice versa. Ezra would have never defended Aria, like that if he still wasn't very much in love with her. And that's something that Byron took notice of. Byron had realize that, it doesn't matter what happen in the past. What matter is Ezra was here today, he was here and he had protected Byron's baby girl and his grandson.

"Sure" Ezra said standing up, giving Aria one last look before walking with us outside.

Byron and I looked at each other and then I sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you" Byron spoke first. "If you weren't here today, I could have lost my only daughter. And for that I will always be grateful" Byron extended his hand, and Ezra took it.

I on the other hand just pulled Ezra into a huge. "Thank you Ezra, so much."

"Of course." He whispered and rubbed my back. "You both have a good night, and drive safe." He said as I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Are you and Aria, rekindling your relationship?" Byron asked directly.

Ezra shrugged and shook his head. "I just want Aria to be safe, it doesn't matter if we get back together or just before friends. As long as Tommy and Aria are alive and well. That's all I can ask for."

"Spoken like a true lover." I smiled "Do you, still love Aria?"

Ezra sucked in a deep breath. "Honestly?" He asked and Byron nodded. "I do. If I didn't get fired I believe Aria and I would have gotten married."

Byron shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry about that." He sighed "You were right, that day in your office. It was my ego."

Ezra let out a harsh laugh. "You caused us hell, Byron." Ezra turned his head. "But if Aria is willing to forgive you for that, I guess I am. I'm sorry too, but you really can't deny true love when it's there. You can only face it, and that's something I had to learn when Aria and I started dating."

"You're right" I whispered and took hold of Byron's hand. "Please, you should come over for Breakfast with Aria and Tom, tomorrow?" I offered.

"We'll see." Ezra answered and walked back into the house.

**To be honest, I thought this chapter to be a little unrealistic, but than again. It is fiction so... Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH FF... THIS IS MY SECOND RE-POST: PLEASE REVIEW IF IT WORKS.**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like this one. But if you don't than I am sorry. I have the next chapter typed and ready for upload, but I am going to go by reviews, so the more I get the faster I will update... It could be in about an hour from now... IDK**

**Ezra's POV:**

The next morning I woke up with a terrible head ache. I groaned and sat up a little... After last night and talking with Aria, we have come to an agreement. She will stay in Rosewood, for the time being. I will help her, and her parent are going to be there too... She needs people that love her around, and not that douche Chad, who I believe is still locked up behind closed gates.

I groaned again and swung my legs to the end of the couch. I sat up and rested my back against the couch and looked about the barn. This is a really cozy barn, when Aria told me that Spencer had given her the keys to the barn. I thought of everything different, maybe... Pictures of horses or cow's something with an animal. But this barn has a real home feeling.

"Hey." A soft warm voice walked into the living room. "you know you didn't have to sleep on the couch."

I nodded "Eh, it was alright." I joked and took the cup of coffee from Aria. Who's eye was now a darker shade of color. "Did you put ice on that?"

She shrugged "It doesn't matter. As long as your okay. How's the nose?"

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you." I said and saw her smile.

"We need to have a deep conversation. I need to know what you think this is? I know we talked about me staying here, but what is it that you really want from me?"

I sighed and shook my head "I want you to be safe, that's all I want."

"Ah" Aria said taking a seat on the opposite chair in front of me. "You have know motives for us to get back together?"

I nodded "I would love if you and I had gotten back together. But I also think it's to soon for that. It's been over ten year's and I think it's best if we get to know each other again."

Aria smiled "Thank you, for being honest. I haven't had that in a long time."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Chad started hitting you after Tommy was born?" At the end of that question Aria froze. I tilted my head and knitted my eyebrows "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Tommy, look's like Chad. A little, I mean his eyes and hair. But if were speaking truth, Tommy is not Chad's. It's someone that I had a fling with." Aria muttered the last part. "I cheated on Chad, he was away on conference and we were in a fight. I didn't want him to go, so I got drunk went out, and slept with some guy."

"And Chad found out?"

"He think's Tommy is his, but he still think's something is wrong."

"So that's why you stayed with Chad, Because you didn't want him to find out that you really Cheated on him?" I shook my head. "Wow,"

"I knew it was my fault, and since Chad was already my husband what was I supposed to do? Love, honor and obey. But as much as I loved Chad, I just... I felt different around him. He comes from an old fashion home, where the woman take's care of the child and the cleaning, cooking." Aria stopped and sat back "It took time to get used to, but eventually that's what I have been doing."

"You have so much potential, and your so smart Aria. Why? That's all I can ask is why?" I pleaded for an answer.

"You left me hanging for months. I didn't know if you'd return or not, I had just let myself go. You were always my safety net, and the second I watched you drive away. It was gone, you were gone." Aria cried

I sat there kicking myself in the butt, it is my fault. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted when we both heard Tommy crying in the other room. "My mom want's us over for breakfast, so it's up to you if you want to go.." Aria _spoke as she got up and went into the back room._

_**AT THE MONTGOMERY HOUSE:**_

**Aria's POV:**

After tending to Tommy and changing his wet pamper, I had gotten him ready and then gotten myself ready to go. I wasn't really looking forward to this breakfast, but knew it had to be done. My parents and I really haven't talked about what is going to happen next, and I feel they really want the inside scoop. And to be honest so did I... I mean I know Ezra and I talked last night on what should happen next. And the fact that he really wants Tommy and I to move it, just so he can help me out and stuff. But I just don't know how I feel about that.

"Are you going to knock, or are we just going to walk in?" Ezra asked in a sarcastic tone and I looked at him in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked and shook my head.

Ezra tilted his head "I'm not exactly to keen on being here. Especially on how things went down Aria."

"Well, you can go home. No one handcuffed you here." I spat and opened the door to the house. Allowing Tommy to run in first. Ezra and I just stared at each other before he brushed pass me and said some words that I couldn't make out.

I let out a loud sigh and walked into the house, Ezra was right. My parents did split us up, and look at where we are today. Still fighting over the same shit, and for what. It's not like were a couple, it's not like we have any chance of getting back together.

"Aria, sweetie" My mom said coming into the living room and giving me a hug. "You don't know how sorry I am." She whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, mom. okay" I told her and pulled out of the hug. "I'm going to go upstairs' for a little bit. Can you maybe send Ezra home or something?"

Ella looked confused and then nodded, maybe she understood where I was coming from or something... I sucked in a breath and let go of my mothers hand. I looked into the dinning area to see Tommy and Ezra together. My father wasn't in sight, and I didn't care where he was.

When I stepped into my old bedroom, just the scent itself brought back ton's of memories. Alison, the girls. 'A', Jason. Everything. I opened a couple of window's, letting my room air out just a little bit and wondered if I was making the right choice by staying in Rosewood. Maybe I can try and get a couple of the books I had written publish and start from there.

"Why, is your mother sending me home?" Ezra's voice boomed from the doorway and I almost fell back. "But then tell's me that I should just talk to you?"

I plopped down near the window seat and shook my head "Cause you have a attitude problem." I retorted.

"I... I have the attitude problem? Aria you basically told me that the reason you were still with Chad was because of me... And then we come here? To the place were our relationship was destroyed." Ezra yelled and walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's not my fault. Did you, or did you not ask me what happen? I was just being honest Ezra, I never said I blamed you. I told you from day one that it wasn't your fault." I yelled back. "Why are you pinning this on me?"

Ezra and I shared eye contact as he took in what I said. I knew I made a point, I have done nothing wrong toward him. Why is he taking this the wrong way. And then when all hope was coming near, Ezra looked on my shelf and saw a picture. I closed my eyes and realized it was my senior prom, When everything was solved, A and Alison's murder. I took...

"Jason" Ezra asked in shock. "You took Jason to prom?" Ezra turned too look at me and I couldn't manage to look him in the eyes. "Your mother was right, I should go home." Ezra tossed the picture on my bed "I hope you and Tommy have a happy and wonderful life."

"Ezra" I choked out, trying to hold back my tears as Ezra made a run downstairs. I saw my mother and Tommy, in the living room and Tom ran up to Ezra before he could even walk out the door.

"Daddy." He held on to Ezra leg. "We go?"

Ezra looked back at me as I took the last step down the stairs. "Please, Ezra. Don't be mad at me."

"Stay here with mama okay?" Ezra gave Tom a kiss to the forehead and my tears that I was holding just split over.

Ezra was gone, he walked out the door. And never looked back, I grabbed my mother's car keys off the hook and ran out before Ezra even made it to his car. I hopped in my mother's car and sped off, I didn't care. My life was falling apart already. All I have is Tom and now what? Every time I seem to have taken one step forward, I just fall back ten steps. Why is he so mad? It's not like he was here...

**Ezra's POV:**

I stayed by my car as I watched Aria burn rubber down the street. I punched the door and just leaned up against it. I didn't mean to say the things that I did, I was just so upset seeing Jason arm's around Aria. She know's how I feel about that Seeing that picture was like a slap in the face, I wanted so badly to take that frame and toss it out the window.

"Ezra?" Ella called out and slid to the ground of the driveway. "What's going on?" Full of concern Tommy, ran right into me and sat on my lap.

"Mama Gone?" Tom looked up with me. Aria, was wrong. When I look into Tommy's eyes I see nothing but Aria, written all over his face.

"She'll be back" I choked out. "Mama, loves you."

"I know, she tell me all the wine" Tommy giggled.

"What's going on Ezra?"

"Aria and I got into a fight" I started and moved Tommy so that she was standing. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry Ella, I'll go find her." I stood and opened my door.

"Ezra?" Ella placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just let Aria, go. Like you said, she'll come back. I want to talk to you Anyways, and Byron will be back soon."

I shook my head "You know what, the reason why Aria and I are in fight right now is because I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to be in a place that tore Aria and I apart. I want for you and Byron to agree that what Aria and I shared was real. I love her, is that so hard to believe?" I yelled and slammed my car door shut "Is that what you wanted to hear? Can I go now?"

Ella looked a little taken back at my sudden out burst. Tommy, looked like he wanted to cry and I just felt more frustrated about everything that went on.

"I'm sorry. I know this has been hard on you and the only thing that you want to do, is probably hurt us. But at the time Ezra, you were her teacher. We couldn't exactly let the two of you be together."

I shook my head "You have heard nothing that I have said. I think we are done here." I hissed and opened my car door again. Tommy grabbed onto my leg and shook his head. "Stay with Grandma. I'm going to find Mama. Okay?"

"I go, plewse" He begged and cried and I felt like I didn't have any options. "Plewse?"

"Do you have an extra car seat?" I mumbled to Ella, knowing Tommy had the same pout as Aria. And that's something that I just couldn't resist.

"Yes, Are you really going to take him?" She questioned and I nodded. "You're a sucker, for those eyes. I fall for them every time."

I smiled and picked up Tommy, He played with the steering wheel while I through my head back onto the head rest. "What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"I hungey" Tommy giggled and I looked at him with a chuckle

"here you go, and don't forget his diaper bag." Ella handed me everything and placed Tommy in the back seat.

"You ready to go bud?"

"Ready" He yelled and giggle as Ella closed the door. She flew him a kiss and mouthed an I'm sorry to me before I reversed the car and headed down the same path as Aria.

**Aria's POV:**

I'm hurt, confused and frustrated. I didn't know where to go, or whom I could go too. All I knew was that I left my son with my mother, hopped in her car and never looked back in the mirror when I knew Ezra was watching me.

I pulled off to the side of the road, it was getting harder for me to see the road in front of me. With all the tears streaming down my face, my vision was getting so blurry and fuzzy... "Great" I hissed to myself. And got out of the car, I just needed to think. I needed to put myself in a place that was just myself.

"Aria" I heard my name being called, I looked around and noticed I had pulled over next to the Rosewood park. "Aria?" I looked around and finally saw Jason waving me down.

"Oh, Boy" I wanted to scream

"Aria, what are you doing here? Spencer didn't tell me you were staying in town." Jason gave me and hug and I returned it. "How are you?"

I shrugged into the hug, never wanting to let go that feeling of being so close to someone, and getting the comfort that I wanted. "What's wrong" I squeezed him tighter and he started to rub my back. "Aria, your like a new sister to me. You can tell me anything." He cooed.

I nodded and pulled away, wiping my face. "Do you have the time?" I smiled and Jason wiped the rest of my tears. He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the park bench, there wasn't as many people. Just older couples and their dogs. But as for Kids, it was pretty quite, well considering it was like ten in the morning now.

"What's wrong Aria?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going through a divorce, my son isn't Chad's and I just gotten in a huge fight with Ezra, because he saw our prom picture." I said in a rush tone.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked and knitted his eyebrow. "Where did Ezra, see the picture?"

"In my room at my parents" I mumbled and looked at my hands.

"And your getting a divorce? Is Spencer's parents' processing it?"

"Yes and Yes. Jason, look Ezra is still upset with you. I told him you kissed me when it happen."

"Ah, that would answer why he showed up at my house." He let out a laugh "I did like you Aria, and I really thought you'd feel the same way about me. But now I just see you as a friendly sister."

I giggled and bit my lower lip, I leaned back and rested against the bench "My life is falling apart. I feel like there is know way to stop it, and when I take a step forward. I feel like someone or something is pushing me back. What am I supposed to do now?"

Jason sat back and we both watched as couple's passed by "You remember when you found me at Ian's funeral." He turned to me the same time as I turned to him and nodded "I was lost and confused. I just wanted answers and when I had gotten them, I felt even more confused and frustrated. Frustrated because I wanted to know the truth, but confused as to why it had or has happen. Ali's death opened up a world of questions. And then you, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all in that 'A' mix with Mona..." He trailed off "I'm still confused on what road or path I am supposed to go down, but I look forward to one day at a time."

I shook my head and smiled "You don't have a two and a half year old to think about Jason. You were living by yourself, while the rest of us thought you were just some creep." I giggled

"You were the only one that trusted me, the only one that would ask me a direct question." Jason laughed "Until Spencer found out I was her brother."

"Yeah, you should have seen our face's when Spencer told us that. The first or maybe it was the second thought that ran through my mind. Was that I kissed Spencer's brother" I shook my head. "Your a great friend though."

"Yeah, so are you." Jason gave me a side hug.

"Mama" I heard from behind and turned to see Ezra standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock and stood from my spot "Where's my mother? Did you bring him here?"

Ezra turned to look at Jason and then back at me "Please, leave Jason. What' I'm about to tell Aria, does not concern you." He asked in a calm voice.

"Is that what you want Aria?" Jason asked me. "I can stay if you want."

I sighed and shook my head "I'll call you later? Maybe dinner tomorrow night?" I asked and Jason gave me a hug. "Thank you" I whispered into his ear.

When Jason was further away, I picked up Tommy and sat back down. "Dog's" I pointed. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up the way that I did. I apologize Aria." Ezra walked in front of me and bent down before me. "I was wrong, about everything."

I shook my head "I have blamed you once or twice. But after a while, I thought about it and figured Yes, I could have gotten out. But it scared me to think that I would have gotten out and have nothing to show for it. I love Tommy, he is my world. But I love Chad too."

Ezra nodded "You loved the beating, the constant reminder of what he did the night before too huh?"

"Why do you keep doing that? You sure have changed a lot Ezra, it's like I don't even know you anymore." I told him

"Mama, Birds" Tommy pointed and pulled Ezra's hand down.

"We have to tell Tom the truth." I whispered "I don't want to lie to my son."

"Aria, I love you." Ezra told me and I gaped my mouth open. "I've always loved you. Seeing you right here before me, it's brought back every single feeling that I've always had for you."

"Ezra, don't. I am not stable enough to be with you. I want to get myself in shape, I want to make myself strong again."

"I'm not asking you to get back with me. I realize that in order for you to trust me again. You need to know the truth, but you're right about Tommy" Ezra sighed and looked over at Tom who was now running in circles chasing birds. "He needs to know who his father is"

My expression dropped when Ezra, said that he wasn't asking to get back with me. So what exactly are we doing? Would that even mean that we would eventually get back together? or are we just going to be friends? So many question's and not enough answers. Are we even going to start being friends, now that were in the same town again?

"Aria, are you even listening to what I'm telling you?" Ezra, yelled for my attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I looked up at him, with my heart beating a million time's per second. "I have to go." I blurted out and ran over to Tommy. I picked him up and turned to see Ezra, standing there confused. "I'm sorry, for everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Because FF was giving out some problems yesterday. I have decided to give you this chapter. That and the fact that I am bored to death. I am laying here in bed with my laptop on my lap. Thinking of something to do. So I have written two chapters to this story. **

**I hope that this chapter is alright, I know this story has drama. But I feel like not everything is a happy ever after for Ezra and Aria. Although it will be at one point, right now Aria is just trying to get her feet back on track.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I haven't Spoken to Aria, in weeks. And with School back in full swing, I wondered everyday how she is. Ever since our fight at the house, and then another one at the park. I figured she would never speak with me again...

I had found out from Ella, that Aria is doing well. With Chad out on bail, Aria was able to get a temporary restraining order. And when they go to court, it's going to be permanent. Ella, also told me that Aria had gotten a full time job at the local newspaper. She now writes free lance, with basic topic's. But I guess you have to start somewhere.

I plan on making an appearance, at her job. Just so I can say and tell Aria, how sorry I am for thinking she wasn't able to land back on her feet. But what I feel worst about, is that I yelled at her. I yelled because I had gotten Jealous, when I saw that picture of Aria and Jason on top of that book shelf. I really didn't know what came over me, I thought I was over it. But I guess not, and then I saw Aria talking to Jason that day at the park. I felt like my heart had just exploded and I didn't know how to put it back together.

"Alright, that's the bell. Everyone have a great weekend." I announced as I stuffed the last of my things into my bag. I slung the trap over my shoulder, and waited for the last of my student's to leave the room before closing up all the windows and then the lights.

I shut the door behind me and started to make my way past my lingering student's. It was a Friday, which mean's the weekend. But with papers to grade, I figured I should just head out.

"Ezra" Ella, said calling out my name before I hit the office door to sign myself out. "How are you?"

I arched an eyebrow "I'm fine." I told her and opened the door. I allowed Ella, to walk in first and then myself.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight? Byron and I really didn't get to thank you for saving Aria." She smiled and walked over to her mail box. Pulling out some papers and then walked over to me.

"I don't think so." I stated sternly and checked myself out.

"Why not? Are you really keen about take out?" She giggled, not really seeing the bigger picture.

"I'm not ready to step back into that house Ella. If you haven't noticed, one of the reason's Aria and I fought was because I didn't want to go back to a house, where our relationship went sour."

Ella sighed and shook her head. "It's been years Ezra, Byron and I are just trying to make amends. Why can't you give us a chance?"

I rolled my eyes and shifted my back from one shoulder to the other. "Is Aria going to be there?" I smiled and thought this was going to be a long night.

**Aria's POV:**

"This job is boring" I screamed once I had gotten into my father's car. Ever since I started this job, I thought it was going to be a great chance for me to get back on my feet. But it's just driving me crazy. All day I look at the damn internet, reading about current event's that happened in other states. Like what the hell? That has nothing to do with Rosewood, this new upcoming business that I am working for is a sham.

I pulled onto the main rain and headed over to my sitter's house. With my parents working, and the girls out of town. I needed to ask my neighbor if she was willing to watch Tommy, for nine hours a day. She was happy to do so, seeing as she's a lonely old woman with nothing better else to do...

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter." I smiled and followed her into the house.

"It's not a problem Aria, Tommy is a really good boy." She giggled. "But he has a little problem with speech"

"I know." I said sadly. "I'm working with him. And the doctors say that because he's only two, it should pass soon"

Mrs. Carter nodded as we walked into the guess bedroom. Tommy, laid there fast asleep with his favorite blanket close to him. I rubbed his back in a soothing manor and watched as my son's eyes fluttered open. He groaned a little and I smiled when he opened his eyes wide open.

"Mama" I nodded and picked him up.

"I missed you too." I smiled hugging him tight and close to my heart. With Chad out on bail, and that temporary restraining order against him. I am scared for my life, over the past two weeks. Chad has been sending me constant emails and text messages, telling me about how sorry he was. Pleading for me to not go through with the divorce. But I just printed all of them messages out, and placed them into a folder. I wanted every inch of proof that I have, to get what I want.

"Thank you again." I said as I gave Mrs. Carter a hug and grabbed Tommy's bag. With me starting work at Six in the morning. My mother or father drops Tom off, and then I pick him up in the after noon. As much as I hate this job, I was lucky enough to get a job that didn't allow me to stay late hours.

I buckled Tom, into his car seat and got into the driver seat. I heard my phone ringing and I reached in the back seat and grabbed my purse that was sitting on the floor... Once I pulled my phone out, I looked at the caller and groaned. Everyday for the last two weeks, Ezra has been calling, texting and emailing. I didn't know who was worst, Chad or Ezra. With this constant, trying to come in contact with me kind of thing.

I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat and took that twenty minute drive over to Hollis. My father is in his last class of the day, and with only forty five minutes to go. I figured a walk around campus would do me some good... Hollis had put in a day care center over the years, and my father offered to take Tommy with him. But I felt bad that my dad had to teach and then check up on Tommy, during his lesson prep or even his break. So I asked Mrs. Carter...

"Aria?" I heard my name being called, as I pulled up into my dad's parking stall. I shut off the car, and opened my door when I saw Dean Harrison walking up to me. I got out and reached for his extended hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" I asked taking my hand back and opening the back door for Tom, to get out.

"I'm great actually." He smiled and looked at Tom "This must be Tommy, your grandpa talks about you all the time." He patted Tommy's head and looked back up at me. "Your father told me that you were looking for a teaching position?"

I nodded and Tommy got out of the car. "Yes, but there really isn't anything open right now. So I'm just working at the local new's paper. Free lance."

"Ah, Why don't you take a walk with me. Maybe we could grab some coffee?" Dean Harrison motioned with his hands and I nodded. "Great" We started walking toward the coffee cart that was located at the east side of the Art's building. "Tell me about yourself?"

I arched an eyebrow "Dean Harrison, You've known me for years." I giggled "I don't think there is much, that you don't know about me."

"I'm sorry, it's a force of habit" He chuckled and order us two coffee's and a hot chocolate for Tom, with a little ice in it. "So, the real reason I wanted to talk to you. Is because your father did tell me about the situation you have going on with your husband" I opened up my eyes wide "You know us Aria, your father and I go way back" I nodded and he continued as we found a table and took a seat "Well, I want to help. But I have to ask you first, Why didn't you apply to Hollis? Your father said that you applied to some schools, but Hollis wasn't any of them."

I sighed "I honestly don't know. I guess, I thought I wasn't good enough to teach at a college level." I frowned.

"I have read all of your transcript from NYU. You graduated with honor's Aria, why didn't you think you were good enough?" I shrugged and looked over at Tommy, not really wanting to answer that question "I'm sorry" He apologized and sighed "My wife even tell's me that I am too forward at times, always trying to get into everyone's business."

I giggled and looked back up at him "It's alright, I too have a tendencies to push myself into people's business."

"Okay, Aria. I'm just going to go straight to the point. One of my professors are leaving, she had gotten her book publish and she starts her tour at the end of the month. This job is very flexible and plus we have day care for Tommy here, so what do you say?"

I sat there in shock and hook my head "What's the class?"

He chuckled "Pardon me. It's just a refresh course, for English lit. Some of the people that attend those classes come from broken home's. I started that program when we had opened up the new school, in Orleans. I had offered it to another teacher, that same year after I offered him a chance to go to Orleans. But he upped and took the job at Orleans, and now I heard he's at Rosewood High again." Harrison chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I asked him confused, because too me it just sounded as if he was rambling.

He chuckled once more. "This class is like English 101, you make your own hours and days. But I need you too make sure that you have your schedule, A stable one."

I nodded "Okay, when do I start?" I said excitedly.

"I'll call you with the details, you father gave me your number this morning. I was going to call you later this evening but I saw you first." I nodded and stood from the table when Dean Harrison stood up first "This has been one interesting afternoon. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you so much. I can't express how excited I am to be here." I gave him a hug and he returned it "Thank you."

**Ezra's POV:**

"Thank you, Sir." I said turning my back and walking out the double doors. I knew I should have called here first.

I sighed hard and walked out of the building of Aria's, job. I thought I should at least tell her that I would be stopping by for dinner, before Aria feel's ambush. And would really never speak to me again. I knew she's mad at me now, but at some point or the other she would have to talk to me. I guess tonight would be a great chance as any.

I got into my car, and stopped off at the bakery first. I picked up a red velvet cake, with chocolate frosting. Just a friendly gesture, saying I am trying to the Montgomery family. And I really am, I knew if Aria could for give her family. Then I should be able to, but there is just so much baggage between us. That I feel, I won't ever forgive them for what happen.

When I reached my apartment and opened the door. I could still smell, Aria's Vanilla scented spray that she used. I loved it, I loved her being here. Even though we just talked, I felt like Aria and I still had that spark between us. I felt that what I said, about us not getting back together really upset her. But if I had to be honest, especially with myself. I would ask Aria to marry me in a heart beat. Whisk her away to some kind of far away land, and never look back at the past. But the past is what brought us here today. Separated and distant. Those are the words that I would use.

I looked at the time and sighed when it was only five, I still had a couple of hours before Ella would be expecting me over. I put the cake into the fridge and brought out my paper's that needed to be graded. Instead of teaching eleventh grade English this year, I am teaching AP Senior English, so I had already assign them more paper's then I can keep up with.

When the clock blinked six, I stood up and headed to the shower. After my quick Shower, I had gotten dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty descent, and that's what I was going for. I was trying to get back on Aria's, good side. I wanted to show her, that I am the same man she fell in love with.

* * *

><p>Now I stood out front of the Montgomery house. I could hear soft music coming from the inside and someone singing to the song that was on. I heard laughter and knew that it came from Tommy. I blinked a couple of time's and thought maybe this was a bad idea. What if Aria, doesn't forgive me? What if we never talk again after this dinner? Just before I could muster up enough courage to ring the door bell, Byron opened the door. And looked at me with a scared impression.<p>

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Byron shook his head and smiled "Were you standing there long? I was just about to get something from the car."

I nodded and moved aside. "Just about five minutes. I was going to chicken out." I admitted and shifted my weight.

"Ella and Aria are inside. Why don't you go in?" I nodded and watched as he walked down the stairs and too the car. I walked in a few seconds later, and saw Aria dancing around with Tommy in the living room. Now I knew why Tommy was laughing.

"Hello, Ezra" Ella turned around, and greeted me. Aria looked up from Tommy and froze. "I'm glad you came."

I smiled and handed Ella the desert that I had brought earlier. "Thank you for inviting me." I told her and looked back at Tommy. He didn't look to happy with me, I guess Aria told him that I wasn't his father.

"I'll be right back. Would you like something to drink? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled once again and walked closer to Aria, as Ella left the living room. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess." Aria said and turned off the radio. "How are you?"

I shrugged and looked down at Tom. "Hey Tom, I got you something." I said taking out the race car from my pocket. He looked up at me, with a genuine smile.

"What do you say Tom?" Aria arched an eyebrow and gave him a little wink.

"Thank gue" He said and ran into the kitchen, leaving Aria and I alone. After a few minutes of staring at each other Byron walked in. He walked straight his office and then the kitchen. Still leaving Aria and I alone.

"What are you even doing here?" Aria asked confused "I thought you hated this house."

I let out a laugh and a short nod "I do. But after talking with your mother. I thought I'd give it a chance." I told her

"Ah" Aria said as she took a seat "Are you still mad with me?" She smiled and looked up from her chair.

I shook my head and returned that smile. "I missed you Aria. You don't know how sorry I am for blowing up on you." I sighed again and took a seat next to her. I turned to face Aria. I looked her in the eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "When I saw, that picture of you and Jason. I thought my world was falling apart. Not in a million years, would I have thought, you'd taken Jason to prom. I guess, I was just a little shock. But more so upset with myself than anything."

Aria shook her head "I asked Jason to prom. Ezra, it wasn't to make you upset with me. It's just after... everything that happen during my Junior year, he was the only on talking to me. Plus Jason is Spencer's brother."

"Excuse me? Spencer, has never told me that" I chuckled to myself. "Really? her brother"

Aria let out a few giggles "Yes, her brother. Half brother, but still in the same bloodline."

After we shared a few laughs together Byron and Ella, entered the room. Byron came running in with Tommy and Ella, right behind them. "This little guy." Byron chuckled giving Tom a tickle to his stomach.

I shifted myself so I wasn't facing Aria, and both my feet was on the ground "What did we miss?" Ella smiled handing me a glass of scotch. "Must be something interesting."

I looked at Aria, and noticed that he froze. "Are you going to drink that?" Byron asked me.

"Yes, Thank you" I knitted my eyebrows and watched as Aria, stood up.

"Excuse me. I'm just going to the restroom" She mumbled and I watched as she left the room and went upstairs...

**Aria's POV:**

I walked into my room and closed the door. I don't know why I froze when my mother handed Ezra, his drink. It's not like he's Chad, and will hit me after a few glasses... I sat on my bed and waited for a few minutes. I just needed to get over the slight shock of seeing Ezra, in this house again. I needed to think about my next move, I needed to compose myself.

I know Ezra, and I laughed as we talked about the silliest things. But that's just it, how long is it before we get into another fight? How long is it before we end up, not talking? I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to answer Ezra's phone calls, but truth is. I am stubborn, I am someone that has always gotten Ezra to fold first. Regardless if we was in a huge fight, or picking out a place to eat. I always gotten what I wanted, and I knew one way or the other. Ezra would have shown up at the house, it was only a matter of time.

A soft knock came from my door, and I quickly wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes. "Come in"

The door slowly opened and in walked Ezra. He stood closed to the door, and leaned up against my desk. He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets, as he waited for me to say something first.

"May I help you?" I smirked and let out a breath of air. I wiped my face again, and stood from my bed "I think dinner is ready." I mumbled when Ezra said nothing and I started to walk toward the door. Ezra stepped in front of me and closed the door, as he placed a hand on my stomach. A way from stopping me. "What are you doing?"

"I need something from you." He whispered and I pushed his hand away.

"What? What do you need?" I asked and stepped back a little.

Ezra smiled and pulled me to his chest, as he placed a quick kiss to my lips. I pulled back and stared right into his eyes. I don't know what I was screeching for, but when I didn't find it. I pulled him down to me and kissed him again. Ezra wrapped his arm's around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm's around his neck and walked him backwards toward my bed.

This kiss. This longing kiss, felt so familiar. So long over do, that when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and it caused him to smiled into the next kiss. My hands slipped into his hair, and I started to play with his lose hairs on the back of his neck. I then started to rub the side of his earlobe and heard him moan out loud.

Ezra, walked back and turned me around so that I fell on the bed with him. With me under him, never wanting to stop. I started to carefully unbutton his shirt, taking it out of his pants. He slip his hand down my thigh and started to rub it up and down in a soothing manor. Something I remembered him doing.

Another knock, came from outside the door and we both jumped apart panting. I stood and started to fix my hair as Ezra, started to button up his shirt. A few seconds later my father opened the door and looked at the both of us in shock.

"Was I interrupting something?" He looked between the two of us. I looked at Ezra to see him rubbing the back of his neck.

"A little dad." I blushed and fixed my top. "Is dinner ready?" I bit my lower lip and shook my head.

"Yes, your mother wanted me to see what was taking so long." He chuckled "I guess, I know now."

"We'll be right down. Byron" Ezra mumbled and my dad gave him a little nod.

"Thank's dad" I smiled knowing Ezra was ashamed. But to be honest, I am glad that my father walked in when he did. I don't think I was ready for that step with Ezra, again... Well not anytime soon, Anyways.

"I'm sorry" Ezra stated when my father left the two of us alone. "I don't know what I was thinking."

I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head "Don't be sorry." I patted his shoulder. "We should get downstairs."

Ezra smiled and nodded "Yeah, your right"

**Slowly but surely Aria will come to Ezra. Like I said, she really wants to get herself in place.**

**I am sure there were tons of mistakes, but please give me a break. And REVIEW: I love hearing from you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a head's up, there is a bit of foul language in this chapter, and a bit M rated. I hope that's okay I don't want to get in trouble because this is a T rated story...**

**I hope there's not too much mistakes if there is I am sorry. I lost my glasses and I am seeing double words at this point...I have to wait a couple of weeks for it to come in, but I did do a Spell Checker and I went by what that thing told me. So please, bare with me for the time being.**

A few day's followed the event's of Ezra and my encounter. I woke up with a smile on my face, and thought about what would have happen if my father didn't walk in the room. Would Ezra and I have gone all the way? Or would one of us stopped? I didn't know, and the thoughts of it really made my head hurt.

"Aria, want to grab a beer after work?" Doug Kenner, he writes for sports. He stands next to me at exactly six foot. And the only reason I knew that was because I had to ask, I thought Ezra was tall, but this guy. He's like a giant compared to me.

I turned my head from my desk and nodded "That would be great. Where at?"

Doug let out a breath and smiled "Um, Hollis Bar? Or maybe Jake's? You pick"

I stood up and went into my file cabinet. "How about Jake's? I heard their chicken wings are to die for." I giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll meet you there, at six"

"Of course. I had asked a few other people from the office, I hope you don't mind?"

"That's fine." I smiled and sat back down. Doug, and Connie are the only two people that I had really connected with here in the office. So I was really looking forward to tonight. Since I knew my parents would be happy enough to watch Tom. I thought why not.

As the day went by, I did the same thing I would do everyday since I had gotten this job. I walk in check my emails, and then grab me a cup of coffee. This local paper company is small. I would say that not to much people reads it, but yet it's selling like hot cakes. The owner of this paper company, had taken this company over when her father died last year. And since then it seem's to be getting a lot more attention than it did when her father was running it.

"Aria, your column in due. Now" Jessica Davis. An all around stuck up bitch, that I would like to slap and put her in her place. My boss, my bitch of a boss.

"I emailed you that column, this morning." I spat "It's not my fault you can't open your emails, maybe if you learned it. instead of having people do it for you, you would know that I had already sent it."

She looked a little taken back "If your not happy here Aria, don't let the door hit you on the way out." She hissed.

"Don't worry Jessica, I won't." I smirked and grabbed my bag "You know what? It amazes me that this paper is even selling. I don't' know how you do it, but I know it must be something wrong." I smirked

"Your fired. Don't ever come back" She yelled and I just swayed my butt out of there, giving Connie a high five as I stepped into the elevator.

Once I walked out of the double doors of that terrible building, I let out a huge breath that I didn't even know I was doing. The only reason I really stepped up to her, was because I knew I had another job to fall back on... Dean Harrison called me, and told me exactly when I should start. At the end of this month, so I really didn't care what Jessica said, or could have said. I still would have upped and quit.

When I walked to my father's car, someone was waiting for me. I looked around the parking lot and shook my head. "What are you doing here? You have NO right to be here"

"We need to talk Aria, now" Chad pushed me against the car, held my arm's to the side. "Tommy, isn't my son. How the hell could you do this to me?" The anger that fumed out of his eyes were deadly enough.

"Let me go." I pushed him but he came back stronger. "Let me go" I yelled this time, trying to get someone to help me out. But the parking lot was empty.

"You bitch. You slut" He kissed my lips and bit his lip. "Fuck" He yelled and touched his bleeding lip. He looked at me and smacked me in the face. I screamed and kicked him in the balls. He grunted and dropped to the floor, allowing me to unlock the car and get the hell out of there. I took out my phone and called the police. I told them what happen and they said they will check it out. I then called Mrs. Hastings and told her what just happen. She told me to go straight home, and to stay calm.

Once I got home I called my mother and told her if she could pick up dad from work. I had to leave a message, since she didn't answer my call. But I didn't blame her, she was in class. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on my face. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, I groaned a little seeing as my face was starting to hurt.

After a few hours of just laying around, I finally got off the couch and walked next door to pick up Tommy. It was only three and I usually pick him up around four. But seeing as I have been home all day, I felt bad that he was stuck next door. But I really needed that extra time to myself, I just wanted to get myself in check.

"Hey, Mrs. Carter." I smiled as she allowed me to walk in. "How's Tom?"

Mrs. Carter laughed "He's a very good boy. But he was asking me about his father, dear. And I hadn't a clue what to tell him."

I nodded "It's complicated right now. His father and I aren't together." I admitted and looked in the living room to see Tommy watching TV "Hello, Son" I greeted and saw Tommy shoot his head up.

"Mama, uluphant" He pointed to the television when the elephant came into view. I giggled and shook my head "Uluphant mama"

"I see the elephant baby, not uluphant." I chuckled and picked him up from the couch. "Time to go home. Grandma and Grandpa will be home soon." I kissed his cheek and picked up his bag. "Thank you again. Mrs. Carter"

She smiled "Anytime, I'm here."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again mom." I told her grabbing my jacket from the hook and slipping it on.<p>

"Are you sure, you don't want me to take you? What if Chad, fine's you again?" I rolled my eyes at her concern. When the police called me and said that Chad wasn't there when they had arrived. I went crazy and canceled my plans for the night, but Doug insisted that I go out and he would be picking me up. I thought nothing about it, but ever since I started working at that worthless job. Doug and I have grown close, I started to develop feelings for him...

"It's fine mom, Doug is outside waiting. You can meet him if you want?" I smirked and grabbed my house keys.

"It not that Aria, I'm just afraid for you. I just want to make sure, you'll be coming home at the end of the night." She frown and gave me a hug. "Call me okay?"

"Mom. it's just a few drinks."

"I know, I know. You go have fun, I will see you in the morning." She patted my butt and pushed me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

After the day that I had, I am glad that a few of us from work are heading out to the bar... First I had a student that just wouldn't except the knowledge that he actually had gotten the F grade that I had given him. And then later at lunch he cornered me and tried to get me to change it. Which really brought me back, to when Noel Kahn tried to get me to change his grade by black mailing me. But with this student, he just threaten me, saying that he would rip my car apart. I laughed in his face, and walked out the door shaking my head. The things people would do to get a better grade.

And then later on when I was walking back to my classroom, a teacher walked right into me. I spelt my coffee all over my shirt, so I ended up walking around with a stained shirt. Getting teased left and right about how, I can't hold a drink and walk at the same time.

"Hey, guys." I announced when I walked into Jake's bar. Even though it was only a Wednesday, it still felt good to chuck back a few with some of my friends that I had made.

"Ezra, you made it. And your late" Carol Johnson "I'm sorry I spelt your coffee."

I shook my head "It's fine. I'm just going grab a beer I'll be right back." I told them and walked over to the counter. There were a group of people chatting and laughing and I thought I heard a familiar voice. But I just grabbed my beer and walked back to the table.

A bunch of us started to talk and then some of us went onto the dance floor. I sat back with Carol seeing as I really wasn't in the mood to get up and down with my bad self. That's what Tomas, another friend of mine said.

"So, what exactly do you do on your free time?" Carol asked taking a sip of her drink.

I shrugged "Not much. I basically do the same thing everyday."

"Ah, so how about you and I go out to dinner. Friday night?" I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. I looked around when I heard Aria's name being called. "Excuse me" I told Carol and stood from my chair.

I walked around the bar, and made my way toward the dance floor. I watched as this tall guy grabbed Aria from her waist and lead her over to the dance floor. I shook my head because now, I know the reason why Aria didn't answer my call earlier.

I walked up from behind them and tapped the guys shoulder "May I cut in?" I asked with a hint of Jealousy.

"Ezra? What are you doing here?" Aria turned to look at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing... I tried calling you." I told her

She looked at me and then at her date "This is Doug, we worked together." She smiled and dropped his hand. "Can you let Ezra and I talk, for a bit?"

"Nice to meet you man." Doug looked at me and then left the dance floor. I placed my hand on Aria's waist, as a slower beat song started to play.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

Aria sighed "I don't know. I just needed time to think" She looked up at me and blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry."

"Are you on a date?" I tilted my head and spun her around.

"No, just a few people from work. I swear"

We danced for the remainder of the song and Aria, went back to her group as did I. We didn't say anything else and that was beginning to make me wonder. What's going to happen to us? I want to get back with Aria, I want to make her mine's again. But she won't open up to me. when I think that she'll open up. She closes back up again.

"Who was that?" Tomas, asked handing me a beer as I sat down next to him "She's hot" I knitted my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Don't say that. That's Ella Montgomery's daughter your talking about."

Tomas laughed and so did Frank. "Really? Wow, she's beautiful." Frank blushed "I'm going talk to her." He stood up and I grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"Don't." I looked at Carol and then the rest of the table. "She's mine." I declared and stood up from the table. "I'm going to take her home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I sucked in a deep deep breath and let it out in one huff. Aria and Doug were back out on the dance floor, and my jealousy just got the best of me. I walked right up to them and gave Aria, a I have to talk to you look. She shook her head and pushed me away.

"I need to talk to you. Please" I begged and looked at Doug.

"What's your deal buddy?" Doug said stepping in front of Aria."

"Doug, stop. Ezra what do you want?" She looked at me confused and I stepped back.

"We need to talk, please just give me five minutes?" I heard her sigh over the music and look back at Doug.

"About what?" Doug stepped in again and frustration just got the best of me.

"Why don't you just stay out of this? I am not talking to you." I glared at him from head to toe. "Please Aria, I don't want to fight."

"Fine, let's go. Doug, I will call you later." Aria walked back to their table and grabbed her coat and purse. She said goodbye and then grabbed my arm as I walked her out the door. But not before I turned around and winked at Tomas and Frank. I saw them give me the thumbs up and I walked Aria, over to my car.

We both walked out to my car, and she leaned up against it. I stuck my hands into my pocket as Aria, crossed her arm's over her chest. "What do you want? Why did you insist on dragging me out there?"

"I love you. Damn it Aria, I miss you so much that it drives me crazy. Can't you see that?" I admitted and watched as her facial expression dropped. "I want to be with you, I want to be with Tommy. Don't you feel the same? Doesn't what we had mean anything to you?"

"Your Jealous, Ezra. That's all." I looked at Aria, in disbelief.

I sighed "I proclaimed my love for you and all you can tell me is that I'm Jealous?" I shook my head and launched my lips to her's. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but it was only a mere minute. When I pulled away, I smirked "You're damn right, I'm jealous. I can't stand around, and watch you jump from one-" Aria cut me off and reattached out lips. I brought my hand up to her face and she pushed me away. "What's wrong."

"Chad, came by the paper."

"Wait... What?" I asked in shock as I tried to look at her face, but with this dim lighting it was kind of hard.

"Chad, came by the paper and caught me off guard. He smacked me, today." Aria looked down and I opened my door and grabbed the flashlight that I kept, under my seat.

"Let me see." I asked calmly "please." Aria lifted her head up and tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her head.

"Fuck. I'm going to kill him, Aria I swear."

Aria closed her eyes and looked over my shoulder a few seconds later, when we both heard a few guys coming out of the bar. "Can you please take me home?" She smiled and I nodded when I looked back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra and I got into his car and drove the first couple of blocks in silence, I sat back into the chair and looked over at him. I love this new Ezra, I love seeing the fire and determination in his eyes. And here I was thinking, that Ezra just wanted to be friends. I didn't really think that he wanted to get back with me.

"What?" He looked over to me and I just shrugged a little. "It must be something" He chuckled.

"I was just thinking that I'm starting to like this new you." I giggled and looked up front. "It's sexy" I said seductively and looked back at Ezra.

"Really?" He smirked and I nodded. I took off my seat belt and started to rub his chest in a playful manor. "What are you doing?"

I lifted my lips up to his ear and blew on it a little. "Why don't we head over to your place?" I nibbled on his ear and felt him shiever. "Well, left or right?" I whispered when we reached the intersection, that would take us either way.

"Are you sure about this?" Ezra turned his head slightly and I dropped my hand and rubbed his inner thigh.

"Aren't you?" I told him in a sexy mischievous voice, that I knew he was weak for.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god" I exclaimed as I fainted on top of Ezra. He tucked back my hair and kissed my neck. We were both panting for air, as I rolled off him and brought the sheet up to my chest. "Just like I remembered it." I mumbled and placed my head on top of his chest.<p>

"Better, much better" He said and kiss the top of my head. I lifted my head up and gave him a kiss to the lips. "I love you."

"I know" I told him and placed my head on the pillow. I turned my eyes to look at the time and realized it was three in the morning. Ezra and I had been at it for the last four hours. Well, we did stop in between and this last round was our fourth. But it's still worth it. "I better go." I started to get up and Ezra pushed me back down.

"That's what you said, three rounds ago." He smirked and kissed my neck. I started to groan and I lifted his head so I could look into his eyes. "What are you Tired?"

I shook my head "No, I just wanted to see you." I smiled and planted a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, for saving my life."

Ezra nodded "You saved mine's too,, Aria. You just don't know it."

I sighed in contentment and rolled on top of Ezra "Do you have to go to work tomorrow?" I pouted giving him my puppy dog eyes. "Cause I can lay in bed with you all day." with a mischievous grin and kisses to his neck. Ezra started to groan again, and I felt his erection against my thigh. "Really?"

"Come on Aria, your making this really hard on me."

I giggled "I feel that." I joked and Ezra rolled us over.

"Can you feel it now?" He pushed inside of me. I shivered and squirmed from under him.

"Fuck, Ezra." I moaned.

"Excuse me?" Ezra chuckled as he thrust into me once more. "Repeat that."

"I said, Fuck me harder Ezra." I told him in the most seductive voice I could muster.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I had woken up to the most annoying buzzer known to man. I figured Ezra, forgot to turn it off. So I rolled over and wracked his buzzer off of the night stand and covered my head with the pillow. I groaned a couple of times, and felt an arm sling it's way over my chest. Rubbing me ever so slightly. "Ezra, don't you think eight times in a row is enough?" I giggled and moved the pillow to see Ezra smiling up at me.<p>

"Last night Aria, was the best night of my life." Ezra lent over and gave me a kiss. "I love you, so much."

I nodded and graced his face with the touch of my fingers. "I love you too." I replied and picked up the clock. "Did you call out?"

Ezra nodded "The second you fell asleep, I sent in an email. I then sent a text from your phone telling you mother. That you were okay, and you would see her later tonight." He kissed my nose and sat up.

"You did a lot when I was asleep huh?" I chuckled sitting up and grabbing Ezra's shirt from the floor. Just then my phone started to ring, so I grabbed his boxers and put it on too. Ezra laughed and I threw him a glare before picking up my phone from the dresser.

"Hello" I answered and looked over at Ezra. "Who is this?" But the other end just went blank.

"Who was that?"

I shrugged and looked at the caller I.D. to see it was a private number. "I don't know, no number." I brushed it off until a few minutes later my phone started to ring again. "Hello" I said frustrated cause it was still the same private number. "Who is this?"

"Mrs. Brown, I'm sorry the reception is a little bad." I heard in muffle tone.

"Who is this?"

"This is Jamie Andrews, your husband said to call you. I'm sorry, but he has been in a car accident."

"Excuse me? Where is he?" I asked concern.

"General Memorial, We need you to get here as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour." I told her and hung up.

"What happen?" Ezra stood up and waited for an answer.

"I have to go. Chad has been in an accident, they need me to sign off on some papers." I told him grabbing my clothes and slipping them off "I need to shower first."

Ezra sighed "Let me drive you."

I smiled "Take me home first?"

"Yeah, alright"

** Well it wasn't that much 'M' rated... So what do you think? I know it's not very good, but I wanted a bit more intercourse with Ezria...**

**I know it might be a little more unrealistic, but this is just a story. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review... Even if you didn't care for this chapter, please review anyways. It will make my weekend even better.**

**Next chapter up soon. Maybe later today...**


	10. Chapter 10

Aria and I walked hand in hand, to the hospitals' receptionist. The thought's of Chad having a really serious injury crossed my mind a couple of times. When I took Aria, home. Byron and Tommy, were on the floor coloring some books. Byron looked at me in shock when I walked in the door with Aria, but he didn't press the matter forward.

I had played with Tommy, while Aria had gotten ready. Byron had asked me what I have been up too, but that was it. It was like we were having a real conversation and it didn't involved Aria and me.

"Hi, someone called me and said my husband was here" Aria spoke and brought me out of my trans. "Chad Brown?"

The receptionist started to type on the computer and then told us to wait. The doctor will be with us in a few minutes. She paged the doctor and I walked Aria, over to the chairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked Aria, when I noticed her leg started to bounce up and down.

"I don't know Ezra,"

"What do you mean? Aria we've spent countless hours last night making love. All of a sudden Chad is here, and your bailing on me?" I asked in announce.

"Why are you mad? Chad is still my husband, I still love him. Of course I'm going to have some feelings for him." Aria argued and that just sent me off.

I stood from the chair and started to pace around. "Mrs. Brown. Hi I'm Charles Andrews, I believe my wife called you?" Aria nodded and shook the doctors hand. "Your husband suffered a slight contusion to his head, constantly going in and out." Aria nodded and looked at me as I shook my head.

"What's next?"

"Well, right now were just monitoring him. Giving him all the pain medication that he needs right now." Dr. Andrews looked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Ezra Fitz, and can you make sure Chad knows that I'm here?"

"Ezra" Aria yelled and shook her head "What is wrong with you?"

I shook my head and watched as the doctors eyes went wide. But that didn't stop me "Well, I'm sorry. If I'm just trying to prove a point. But how can you stand there and still feel something for a guy that abuse you left and right? A guy that you will soon be divorced too?" I yelled and shook my head, Aria walked up to me and made like just was going to slap me but stopped. I looked her in the eyes and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry are you two dating?" Dr. Andrews spoke.

"YES... NO" Aria and I said in unison. "Excuse me?" Aria looked at me.

"Well, I just thought after eight hours of love making, we were getting back together" I smirked "My bad"

"That's it. Just go home, I can take it from here" Aria yelled and tried to walk away when I stopped her.

"I'm not leaving you here with that Ass, you call your husband."

"The two of you need to stop, this is a hospital. And if none of you can contain your tempter. I'm going to have to ask you both to leave" Dr. Andrew's spoke sternly. "Don't make me call security."

"Ezra, leave."

'Not without you, Aria no." I put my foot down, I wasn't about to leave Aria, in a hospital alone with that jerk.

"Mrs. Brown" Dr. Andrews broke us away from our death glares "I still need your consent, if something bad was to happen. We need to know if you want to take your husband off of life support."

"You didn't tell me he was on a breathing tube?"

"Well, when exactly did you want me to tell you that?" Irritation came from him "Please, would you like to see him?"

"Yes" Aria turned to look at me. At this point I was fuming. "Please, Ezra. Just give me five minutes, and I'm yours'" Aria graced my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Fine, but I'm waiting at the door. I am not leaving you"

"Okay, what room?"

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and I followed the doctor to Chad's room. True to his word Ezra, stayed right outside the door. I followed Dr. Andrews' into Chad's room and took in the sight of the person lying next to me.

"That's not my husband" I informed him.

"what?" Dr. Andrew's said looking at the chart "Chad Brown? That's what we found in his wallet" Dr. Andrew's called in a nurse and escorted me out of the room.

"What happen?"

"That's not Chad" I told Ezra, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and the nurse brought out Chad's wallet "That's his, but that's not Chad." I sighed "I'm sorry, I wish I could help." I apologized and Ezra shook hands with the doctor wishing him luck. Before we walked out of there.

Once we hit the parking structure, Ezra through his tantrum and kicked his car. I jumped back, scared and started to walk in the opposite direction. I heard Ezra calling my name and then I just broke down in a full out run. I was scared, I have never ever seen Ezra, like this and I felt as if I was going to lose it completely.

"Aria, Stop" Ezra wrapped his arm's around my waist and turned me around. I punched him in the shoulder and Ezra, brought my arm's to my side. "Aria"

I stopped punching him and took in a breath as tears started to flow down my face. I cried harder and harder as I thought I was seeing Chad right before me. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I really am." Ezra apologized and brought me to his chest. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to lose it like that"

"I'm scared" I mumbled against his chest "Please don't scare me like that." I cried and tried to catch my breath.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to explode" Ezra told me. "I'm sorry"

"Stop." I told him and pushed him away. "What's going on with you? You have never acted out this way before"

Ezra, rubbed his face and shook his head "I love you, I just don't want to lose you again."

I nodded "I feel like I don't know you anymore. You've changed as much as I did."

"Years between us would do that" Ezra chuckled and I bit my lip.

"Take me home. Please"

"Sure."

**I know its a little shorter than the last few chapters. **

**So Chad, got jacked. Yeah, I hope he get what's coming to him... Wait, of course.**


	11. Chapter 11

As weeks rolled around, I have talked or seen Ezra. I have been taking care of Tom and now working at Hollis, along side my dad. Hollis, had opened up a day care so Tommy goes there, while I am working my three classes a day.

I felt like this is a great chance for me to get my life back on track, I feel like my life was finally turning around, that in a month or so I would be able to get out of my parents house and into my own. As the day, finally ended and I had my last class of the day. Some of the professors asked me to come and have a drink with them. At first I thought it would be a little awkward having a drink with people a lot older than I am but seeing as my father is going to be there. I felt like this might be a time in our lives where we could try and rebound again. So I agreed and asked my mother to watch Tommy, for a little bit.

Tommy, over the course of two weeks. Asked about Ezra, everyday. I still didn't find the heart to tell him that Ezra, isn't his real father... Truth me told, I didn't want to tell Tom that Ezra, wasn't his father... I don't really know why. I hate lying to him, but in my fantasy world I have always believed that Ezra and myself would be together in the future.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go?" My father asked walking into my office. I stood up and looked around the room once more before turning to him with a nod.

"Yes, I am" My father grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder "Thanks"

He nodded and closed the door behind me "Are you ready for tonight?"

I shrugged "I guess, it's not the first time I have a night out with a bunch of people dad" I smirked and shook my head.

"You miss him don't you? Why not just call Ezra?"

I rolled my eyes "I think he needs the time. Having that scare at the hospital, really showed me how much he has changed."

My father huffed "You have changed too Aria, not just Ezra... I will tell you something, but if you repeat this to anyone. I will deny it" He chuckled and I giggled. "He loves you, and as much as it kills me to admit this. I think you should give him a chance, to show you it. Stop pushing him away, because Ezra is not Chad. Ezra, was there to protect you."

I let a few tears run down my cheek before wiping them "I know. I love him too." I smiled as we stopped in front of the child daycare. "I'll meet you by the car okay?" I told my dad.

"Alright" My dad kissed my cheek before walking over to the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"So Ezra, what happen to that chick from the bar?" Frank asked walking into my classroom room.

It's been a couple of weeks since I last talked to Aria, after that day at the hospital I just wanted to clear my head. So I gave Aria, her space and that would also mean I gave myself some space... But if I was being honest with myself, I would say that I miss Aria. I miss Tom, I miss everything about the two of them.

"It's none of your business." I scoffed and walked over to my file cabinet putting away some paperwork.

"Oh, please. The two of you looked a little chummy out on that dance floor" He smirked and I rolled my eyes "What was her name?"

I turned to him with a bit of irritation "You know her name, and you know her mother."

"Yeah... I still can't believe that Ella, has a daughter that looks like that. Damn, she's hot"

I opened my mouth to speak when I seen Ella, standing behind Frank. "Why thank you for that lovely comment about my flesh and blood, Frank" I chuckled slightly at the sight of Franks face.

"Ella, Aria is hot. You have raised her well." He looked over at me with a wink.

"Really? What do you think Ezra?" Ella, arched an eyebrow "Do you think my daughter is HOT?"

I shook my head "Please don't put me in the middle of this. You of all people know how I feel"

Ella, nodded "Alright, I understand... I just dropped by to see how you were doing?" Ella turned to Frank "Can you leave, please?"

"Sure" Frank, nodded at me before leaving the room.

"I heard Aria, got that job at Hollis?"

Ella nodded and crossed her arm's over her chest "Why haven't you called her in two weeks?"

I sighed "Aria, hasn't called me either." I retorted and shrugged right after "I guess I needed space, and so does Aria. She made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to get back together."

Ella smiled "So you do want to get back with Aria?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, knowing that this conversation was going to get a little bit more awkward.

"Don't worry, I wont tell Aria." Ella chuckled " I see how you had been over the last two weeks. Something has changed about you, ever since Aria came back into town. I see the more happy joyful side of you, instead of the lone wolf"

I chuckled "I do love her Ella, more than you'll ever know... I also believe that if any of our past situation hadn't occurred, that Aria and I would be married."

Ella nodded and uncrossed her arm's "You know, Tommy's birthday is coming up soon" I knitted my eyebrows, I really didn't know about that. "The girls are flying in and maybe you should stop by? I'm sure Aria, would love to see you again."

I gave Ella, and awkward smile "I think that's for Aria, to decide." Ella, gave me a nod and turned to walk out the door. "Thank you though, for the invite"

"I'll see you on Monday, Ezra. Have a good weekend"

I sat back in my chair and looked about the room, I than looked at the fourth row, second chair third chair from the window and thought back to when I had taught Aria. The way she and her friends would walk into class, Aria adding that extra second to her step as I looked up from the blackboard or a piece of worksheet.

I remember the last day that I was leaving, just before I was set to teach at Hollis.

You must give up a life you had planned, in order to have a life that is waiting for you!

The very words that I had spoken rang out through my classroom, as if I was saying it again. I gave of my life to be with Aria, I fought for her. I came out to her parents... To my parents even and told them the truth. I told my parents that I met this amazing and wonderful, person. Only to have left, because our relationship was too difficult and I couldn't handle not being able to give her everything she wanted.

When my parents had asked me why... I flat out and told them she was one of my students. For weeks they had given me the disappointing look, and told me that I should be ashamed of myself. But after those weeks died down, and they saw how miserable I was. They eventually gave in and told me to go find her. They told me to never let true love pass you by... They told me that the heart want's what it wants, even if it is forbidden.

That's when my book about Aria and my relationship came out... I was inspired to write about how two people could fall in love, despite the situation's and trials that they had to go through... My book had ended with the guy, finding it's soul mate. With the two of them running off into the sunset. I knew that deep down, I would believe that one Aria, and I would be running of together. But now that Aria, is going through a divorce and she has Tommy. That fantasy of mines', it's just starting to fade away.

I sighed and turned my head away from that desk. I turned to look at the time and notice it was almost five in the afternoon. Meaning I had been staring at that desk for a good hour. Finally, I released myself off my chair and grabbed my bag. Before turning off the light and heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV;<strong>

As I was getting ready for this drinks with the colleagues kind of thing, I over heard my mother telling my dad about the faulty mixer she wanted to put on. She had said something about meeting new teachers and staff. But I just brushed it off, thinking about getting through tonight.

"Aria" There was a knock at my door and I walked over to it and opened it up.

"Hey mom" I smiled and moved aside to let her in. "What's up?"

My mother paced around the room, before picking up one of Tommy's stuffed dolls. "I was just thinking about you" She smiled and I finished putting on my make-up.

"Oh, about the faulty mixer you want to put on perhaps?" I giggled and turned to face her "It's fine, you can invite Ezra."

She nodded putting the doll back down "I've talked to him today."

I opened my eyes wide "Why?"

I heard her sigh "Because I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to see everything from Ezra's, eyes."

I pressed my lips into a thin line before taking in a shaky breath "What did he say?"

Ella, walked over to me and gave me a hug "Talk to him baby. He's hurting just as much as you" She kissed my cheek before pushing my hair back and leaving the room.

I smiled and sat down at the edge of my bed, pondering over the idea of talking to Ezra now or in the morning. I looked up when I heard the bedroom down open and shut close. My father stopped in front of my room and motioned with his head to hurry along. I sighed and looked over at the time, it was almost seven.

I just shook my head and grabbed my coat that was hanging over the computer chair. And walked out of the room, thinking I will see him in the morning.

"I'm so glad you came Aria, this is our chance to really get to know you" Andy Skype, one of the Biology departments professors said when my father and I approached the table.

"Thank you for inviting me" I smiled and put on my best face.

"So Aria, how did you first week go?" David Fern asked.

"Well, it was a little over whelming, but everyone seem to be very welcoming." I told them as the waitress came over. I ordered a simple cocktail and my father order himself a beer.

"So, any guys' in your life?" Andy, asked me and that earned a slap from my father. "What? I was just trying to get to know your daughter." He winked at me and I bit my lips as I was shaking my head.

"Actually, I'm going through a divorce" I told him and watched as he knitted his eyebrows "Don't worry, he wasn't that special." I flirted. Andy, wasn't that much older than me, or I felt a little comfortable around him.

"Care to dance?" He asked and moved away from my dad before, he could do anything.

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled and took his extended hand.

Andy and I walked out onto the dance floor, when a slow beat song started to play. I wrapped my arm's around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. We started to sway to the music, and I felt happy.

"So, tell me a little something about yourself?"

I shrugged "I'm a single parent, my ex-husband to be is a writer." I explained and watched as he nodded "There's nothing to really tell. I have been a house wife for a while, and now I am just trying to make a name for myself."

Andy, spun me around and pressed me up to his chest "I like you, ever since I saw you talking to Dean, at that coffee cart. There was just something about you that drew me in." He smiled causing me to giggled "What? Am I being to forward?"

I shook my head "I like forward."I said flirting again... What the hell is wrong with me, First I am thinking about Ezra, and now I am flitting with a guy from Hollis.

As the song ended Andy and I looked into each other's eyes, Just as we were about to lean forward I heard my name in a mere whisper. I turned around to see Ezra, standing behind me. Heartbroken.

**Awe, poor baby... OMG! **

**Review, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone: I want to thank each and everyone of you who are reviewing this story. I love it. Please, keep them coming. So since I had the time I have written a few chapters. Yes, I had lots of time... **

Ezra walked out of the bar, faster than the speed of light. "Shit" I exclaimed

"Do you know him?" Andy asked as I took a few steps away from him.

I nodded "I do, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we can do this again some other time." I told him running out the door in four inch heels.

"Ezra," I called out when I saw him leaning against his car.

He looked up but didn't turn around, he kept his forearm on his car "I feel so stupid." He let out a harsh laugh "To think I could come here and win you back."

"What?" I asked confused "What are you talking about?"

Ezra turned around and shook his head "I went to your house, I thought we could have a late dinner. But Ella, told me you and Byron were here. I never expected to see you on a date."

"What? I'm not on a date, he's just a colleague" I knitted my eyebrows and took a few steps toward Ezra. "Why didn't you call?"

He shrugged "I wanted to surprise you, but I guess the surprise was on me. When I saw you going in for that kiss"

"I'm sorry, but I swear there is nothing going on between us. I love you, Ezra." I smiled seeing as the words that left my mouth were so true.

"Yeah" Ezra, face lit up.

I nodded "Yes, Ezra. I love you, I've always loved you. It just took me a while to face the truth." I took the final steps towards him, as I brought my lips up to meant his.

"I love you too, always." He kissed me again.

"Hey, love birds?" We sprang apart at the sound of my fathers voice. "Our drinks are getting warm, come on Ezra" My dad smiled.

I looked up at Ezra, when my father had turned back and went into the bar "Remember the eight lovely session's we had two weeks ago?" I asked in a mischievous voice.

Ezra, blushed and nodded "How could I forget, who would have thought. Tiny Aria, was so flexible." he smirked and kissed my forehead, causing me to push him back.

"Hey" I giggled and placed my hands in his front pockets.

"What are you doing?" Ezra, whispered in a seductive and moaning tone. "I think you need to stop"

"Oh" I pouted and wiggled my fingers a little. "I have been thinking about you for the last two weeks." I kissed his neck and than his chest."

"Really?" He moaned "Want to head over to my apartment?"

I nodded and took his keys. "Let's go" I whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV;<strong>

Waking up in the early morning with Aria, snuggled close to me. Was like another dream come true. I love spending these quiet moments, together. I love seeing Aria, beside me. I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and bent down to give her a kiss to the temple. Aria, stirred a little and smiled. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and looked me in the eyes.

"Morning." I whispered.

She let out a soft sigh before whispering good morning, She placed her head back on my chest and started to rub my stomach. "I like this."

I chuckled softly "I was just thinking the same thing." I told her. She left her head to look at me "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she giggled and kissed my arm. "Are you hungry?"

I shrugged "A little I guess." I sat up a little "How about, you and I . Go pick up Tom, and have some breakfast together?"

"I would really love that."

An hour later Aria, Tom and I were on our way over to Kathy's diner. She is not new to Rosewood, but new to the dining business. I had meant her a few times, when having my morning coffee.

"Daddy" Tommy, called out and I looked over at Aria in shock. She turned to me and smiled with a little wink.

"Yes bud." I smiled and opened my hand for Aria to take, which she did.

"When can I sleep your house?" I coughed a few times and looked over at Aria. "How come mama, can sleep there but I cannot?"

"I'm sorry, if you want. I would be happy to have you and mama over. Anytime"

He clapped his hands and I looked in the mirror to see a huge grin on his face... As few minutes later I pulled into a parking spot right in front of Kathy's. Aria and I got out at the same time, and I went to get Tommy out of his seat. He wrapped his arm's around my neck and held me tight.

"He loves you Ezra" Aria told me.

I placed Tommy, on his feet and held his hand. I took my free hand and placed it on Aria's lower back. The three of us walked in and found a table in the middle of the diner.

"Ezra" Kathy, squealed as she handed us a few menu's. "How are you?"

"I'm great" I smiled up at her "This is Aria, and Tommy" I gestured with my hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kathy. But you can call me Kat"

"It's nice to meet you too." Aria, smiled.

"Your son is very handsome, Aria." Kathy, told her. "Do you want a hot chocolate?" asked Kathy as she bent down to his level, and handed him a children menu.

"Yes, do you have wip cream" he shuddered.

"Yes, we do." Kathy, stood up "I didn't know you had a son Ezra." she patted my back "I will give you guys a few minutes."

"thank you" Aria and I said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Breakfast went off with a hitch. Ezra and Tommy really hit it off. I enjoyed seeing the two of them interact with each other. They even did the little maze and word puzzle that was on the back of the children's menu.

When we were finished Ezra, drove us back to my parents house. Tommy, ran in first and left me and Ezra on the porch.

"I had fun." He started. "I will see you tonight?"

I nodded "Sure, say around five. I'll bring dinner, how's that sound?"

Ezra sighed "Sounds, great. Chinese?"

I smirked "You know it"

We shared a quick kiss and parted ways. I waited till Ezra, drove off before walking on cloud nine.

"You seem happy" My mother's voice chimed in from the living room.

I shook my head "I am, for the first time since Tommy's birth. I feel almost myself" I said as I took a seat in front of her.

She chuckled and placed the newspaper on the coffee table "He misses you. He asked everyday, how you were." She explained "Are you inviting him to Tommy's birthday dinner?"

I sighed "Of course."

"That's good. But I need to ask you something..." She sat up and uncrossed her legs "Why does my grandson keep on referring Ezra as his daddy?"

I smiled "Because, he knows what is best for him" I rolled my eyes. "I really don't know. One day, we were just laying around at Ezra's apartment and the next Tommy, was calling him daddy" I told her happily. "I want to correct him, but Ezra seems more than happy. "

Ella smiled as Tom came running down the stairs with his overnight bag "I weady, mama let go." she laughed and I joined in.

"Not for another few hours. Sweetie." I told him and sat him up on my lap.

"Where are you going?"

"Daddy, house. Mama and me are swleeping ova" Tommy clapped his hands and my mother arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" She shook her head "the three of you are moving really fast."

"Please don't go there." I stood up with Tom in my arms. "Please, don't tell me that you don't approve of us."

"US" She asked me "Since when did that happen?"

"Mom, I am still trying to figure out things. Please, just don't push me."

"I'm not pushing Aria, I just want to know what's happening with the two of you? I can't say, as much as it shows. That I am not happy, with you sleeping over there. Every time you go out into a bar it seems the two of you run into each other. It is almost like you planned it."

I sighed "You were the one that told him where I was last night. So don't blame anyone but yourself for that. Dad, has come to terms with us. Why can't you?"

"Tommy, why don't you go upstairs and see what papa is doing?" My mother asked him as she crossed her arms. When Tommy, left the living room. She spoke again "He is my colleague. Aria, how do you expect me to act around that?"

"I don't' expect you to do anything. He is your colleague, that's it. What I do in my spare time, is my business. I appreciate that you and dad are here to help me out with my son. But I am not sixteen, you cannot tell me who I can, and can't see."

Ella shook her head "Your right, I can't. All I can do is hope for the best, but i don't like this. I will respect, your choices. But I will not respect this upcoming relationship with Ezra. I am sorry, I just can't picture the two of you together."

I pressed my lips into a thin line as anger rose in me "What changed your mind? You seemed to be the one that was pushing us together? And now, it's like I don't even know you." I asked as tears started to form.

"I am just looking out for you."

"Well, thanks for the look out" I told her before storming upstairs and packing a bag. After I was done I walked into my parents room to see Tom on the bed with my father. They were both watching some kind of cartoon, so I called out for him. "Let's go Tom" I told him demanding him to hurry up.

"Aria, what's wrong?" My father stood and I wiped my tears away. "Sweetie."

I coughed and shook my head "Why do you approve of me and Ezra?"

Byron smiled "It's because I have seen the two of you together."

"When?"

"At the bar last night. I wasn't going to say anything, but I heard your conversation with him. When he proclaimed his love for you, it was in his eyes Aria. I couldn't deny that." My father stood. "As much as I wished it was someone else. I can't go on living in the past."

I smiled "Thank you dad." I said and took tommy's hand "We will be at Ezra's, call me if you need me."

"Have fun"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Having just coming back home fun my run, I took a quick shower and heard a sharp knock on my door. Wrapped only in a towel I looked through the peep hole to see Aria, and Tommy.

"Your early" I said and moved aside to let them in.

"Grandma-"

"Tommy, why don't you bring out your books?" Aria, cut him off.

"What happen?" I questioned taking their bags, and placing them on the counter.

"nothing, just a misunderstanding." She sighed "Can you put some clothes on?" She smiled

I looked down at my waist to realize that I was still in my towel. "Sorry, I forgot." I told her and pressed my lips to her temple before going off into my room. When I came out a few minutes later, Aria was cuddled on the couch with Tommy, laying on her stomach. I stood in the hallway, watching the view. She was rubbing his back up and down in a soothing way. I watched as he closed his eyes, and plastered a smile upon his face.

Surely but quickly, Tommy was asleep. Aria sure has her way with him... Finally noticing me standing there staring Aria, told me to come on in. I chuckled softly and sat down on the coffee table.

"What happen?" I asked her with so much concern itched in my voice.

She sighed and turned to look at me with sad eyes "My mother don't approve of you- of us"

I knitted my eyebrows "What? why not? She seemed fine a few weeks ago." I stood up and took Tommy in my arm's. I really wanted to talk to Aria, but I didn't want our hole conversation be in a whisper. So I tucked Tommy, in the guess bedroom and placed extra pillows on each side of him. So in case he turned, he wouldn't fall off the bed.

After closing the door slightly with it opened a few inches, I walked back in the living room. "So what happen?"

"She doesn't like that I am spending my time here." Aria, rubbed her face. "I don't' know what to do."

"You can move in" I blurted. "I mean, I would love that, but it's up to you"

Aria, chuckled and sat up. "I don't think either of us is ready for that. I am still going through my divorce. Ezra, as much as I love you. I think I just need to find my own apartment."

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Okay, well at least think about it first. Before you go off, and find your own place."

"Alright, I'll think about it."

**Like I said I love your reviews, so please keep them coming. If I get a lot or more than five, I will upload another later...**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised the next chapter for tonight. Thank you for the reviews and don't forget at the end to do it again. **

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I were finally coming around. She and Tommy had spent the last two nights at my apartment. If I could fly and float on a cloud, I would because that's just how I am feeling.

As my classes were finally coming to an end. I told Aria to pick me up at five since, I had a mandatory meeting after-school. Where I knew I would be seeing Ella, for the first time today.

I have been dodging her all day, because of what she had told Aria... I just cannot believe that she would encourage us, to start talking. And the next she doesn't want us, to even see each other. A part of me want's to comfort her about it, but the other part is telling me to let her cool down. I am just glad that Byron, is on board with us. But of all people, I think Ella's comment. Mean's the most to me.

As I packed up my things, after releasing my class. Ella, walked right through the door. I looked up at her and just shook my head, before stuffing everything inside of my bag. "Ezra" She started but I just shook my head.

"You know, of all people. I would have thought you'd understand."

She let out a harsh laugh. "Did Aria, tell you that? Because that's what she told me the day, after the two of you revealed your relationship."

"No, but I still stand by what I said. I love her, is that so hard for you to believe?"

Ella, shook her head "I don't doubt that. I just don't want to see, my baby girl get hurt."

"And you think I do?" I spat "You have no idea, how crazy I went when I first heard that Chad was hurting her. You have no idea, how I wanted to rip his head off his body, and throw it down the disposal" I yelled

"I'm sorry."

I started to laugh harshly "Your sorry? your sorry? For what? For telling Aria, that it's okay to be with me? and than tell her that, what she's doing is wrong? You need, to think about what you want before you go ahead and tell Aria one thing. And tell me something different the next. Because this is just causing so much whiplash, that someone might actually end up in the hospital." I told her before walking out of the room and leaving her there, to think about her actions.

I know this is a parent, and a parents job is to protect their cubs. But she is protecting, her cub from the wrong people. I will never hurt Aria, I would never.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I listened to the sounds of Adele- rolling in the deep, as I graded the few papers I had left. Since it was only 3:30 and I didn't have to leave for another hour or so. I thought I would just kick back and relax after a tough day of teaching. Although my students are cool and collective about having someone a little older than them teaching. I still feel out of place, so I tend to explain what I want a few times before giving them free time, to catch up.

"Aria" Andy called, I looked up and smiled "How are you?"

I shrugged "I'm good, I am so sorry for bailing on you. I just had to take care of some things"

Andy nodded "How about, we continue where we left off" He wiggled his eyebrows and lifted me up to my feet "I meant what I said, I really like you. I want to get to know you a little better."

I was so engrossed in his brightly green eyes. that when our lips brushed together. I allowed him to kiss me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arm's around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"wow" I smiled and bit my lip, when we pulled away for air.

"Your an amazing kisser." he picked my lips. "How about this weekend?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Mr. Montgomery" Andy, took a step back.

"Dad, we were just talking." I defended myself. "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see, if my only daughter wanted to have a coffee. But I walk into seeing you making out with this guy. Where's Ezra?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"The guy from the bar?" Andy, looked at me confused "I thought you were single?"

"She's not, now get out" My father pointed to the door.

"Dad" I yelled "What do you think you are doing?"

"Andy, out. This is between me and my daughter"

"I'm sorry Aria, I didn't know." He rubbed my lower back, before walking out the door.

"Dad, that was uncalled for." I shook my head and sat back down.

"Aria, are you stupid? You have Ezra, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

I shook my head, knowing my father was right. I really didn't know where my head is at "Dad, please don't tell Ezra. He will be crushed." I lent back on my chair and wiped my face. "Please dad"

"I can't do that Aria. We can't re-live what happen before, remember how hurt and crushed your mother was. When she found out I cheated?" I nodded "Do you want to put Ezra, through that?"

"Fine, I will tell him. When the time is right, but Ezra and I are now coming to terms. I'm sorry, but I really like Andy. He's easy going, and his eyes'"

"Aria" My father cut me off. "Enough. Believe me, you don't want to start up something with someone you work with."

"I'm sorry dad." I muttered as he turned to walk out the door.

"By the way. Mrs. Hastings called the house looking for you. She said that you have your first court date next week Tuesday. She tried to call your cell, but it was turned off."

"Thank's I will call her back later"

* * *

><p>"Hey" Ezra, greeted me in the parking lot. with a grin the side of mars. "How was your day?"<p>

"I have to tell you something" I told him as my mother walked out the door. "Mom" I called out.

"What is it?" She asked me harshly and eyed out Ezra.

I sighed "Can you please, take Tommy with you. Dad know's why and I will just walk home"

"Is everything alright?"

I shook my head "Please mom"

"Okay. "

"But... I wanna stay wid daddy" He pointed to Ezra.

"Aria, I can take you both there if you want" Ezra, butted in.

"Go with Grandma Tommy" I told him in a firm voice.

My mother took Tommy with her, as Ezra looked at me confused "I have to tell you something. Something that you are not going to like one bit."

Ezra, took hold of my hands "You can tell me anything. What's wrong, is it Chad?"

"I'm sorry, but I...we"

"Aria, just tell me" Ezra, pleaded.

I closed my eyes "I can't. I'm sorry." I told him and walked away. Why is this so hard. If Ezra, was Chad I think I would be able to just blurted everything out.

"Aria, stop" Ezra, grabbed my wrist. "What's going on? Did something happen at Hollis?"

I nodded as tears started to fall. "I kissed Andy." I looked him in the eyes "I'm sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I stared at Aria, in disbelief. This cannot be happening. She... She kissed another guy.

"The one from the bar?" I questioned and release her wrist when Aria nodded. "Oh my god" I muttered. "Why?"

"I don't know." Aria, told me as her tears become more rapid. "I'm sorry, I am so confused and I don't know what I was doing. I am just ruining everything." She admitted and I shook my head.

"You know. We had spent the entire weekend together. I thought this was it for us. I thought, you and I could finally move forward." I let out a shaky breath "I even yelled at you mother today , because she thought I was going to hurt you. But I guess she was so wrong, because I am the one that got hurt here." I turned around to walk back to my car.

"Ezra," Aria, called out in a crying tone.

"Don't" I said as I opened the door and got in. I reversed the car and pulled out. I drove to where Aria is and opened the passenger door. "Get in. I still don't want you walking home with Chad, lurking around here somewhere."

As upset and heart broken as I was, I still wasn't going to be that jerk. That left a woman out and about, for someone else to pick on. Truth is, I love her. I love Aria, but she needs to find out what she wants. She need's to know, what she's wants to do and how to do it. I can only say so much, and than have Aria turn onto a different path.

"I rather have Chad, kill me now. Then sit in a car with your broken heart." She told me as she wiped her face and walked away.

I slammed my fist into the horn, before opening my door and running over to a now sprinting Aria. I called out her name and kept calling out her name until I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist and spinning her around.

"I'm sorry. Ezra, I love you so much. I just don't know what I am doing anymore. I see Andy, and his green eyes. I just think..." She stopped

"What?" I urged her to continue

"I think it would be better if I wasn't here anymore." She cried out.

"How can you say that? What about Tommy? Aria, you are amazing, so people make mistakes. Big fricken deal, we do it everyday."

"Ezra"

"No, it's my turn to speak." I spat and cut her off "I am heart broken Aria, but that doesn't mean you have to go out and hurt yourself. I love you, with all my heart and soul. Don't you get that? I will protect you. No matter how pissed I am at you, because that's who I am. I will always, be there for you. It doesn't matter if you ask for it or not, I am here." I stopped and shook my head. "I just love you so much, that it hurts."

Aria turned her head and bit her bottom lip, stopping it from shaking. "I knew what I was doing, Ezra. As much as I would like to say that it just happen it didn't. I knew that when he brushed his lips against mines. Something was going to happen and I am the stupid one that took it deeper."

"You know what. Let's just get you home, okay?" I told her and grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction of my car that was parked with the engine running and the doors wide open.

"No, I can walk" Aria, pulled her arm away. "I have feet, I can use them."

"Aria, just get in the car. Now" I hissed, I wasn't in the mood to play her childish games.

"No. Just leave, I will deal with everything myself."

I growled "Do you love me Aria? Or was that just an act for me to have sex with you?"

"Where the hell did that come from? You know how much I love you, but the fact is we are not a couple. I-"

"You are right. We never made anything official. We are not a couple, heck like you said before you don't know what we are, but we are not even friends"" I repeated her words, "I am just your sex toy, Right? Until something better comes along."

"It's not like that" Aria insisted. "I'm screwed up."

I rolled my eyes at her excuses "You know what? I am tired of fighting with a brick wall. You are stubborn and spoiled. You think about you and only you. While everyone else it trying to be open and trying to help you. You slap them in the face with all your problems and excuses. I am tired of it"

"You know what Ezra? For get about me, move on to Jackie or someone you could be proud with. Someone who doesn't have excuses or problems. Someone who doesn't even know who the real father of her child is, because she was so engrossed in having a good time that she slept with the first person that gave her the attention." Aria, yelled and broke out in a full out run.

I stood there froze as the words she just told me replayed like a stupid loop song.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... PLEASE! I AM BEGGING FOR YOUR REACTION TO THIS CHAPTER... I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER, I REALLY THINK THAT THERE WERE A LOT OF EMOTIONS IN ME THAT I ALMOST CRIED... I AM NOT GOING TO LIE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't say that I am proud of this chapter: But please read on. Sorry it's short**

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria had gotten a far distances. Even if I ran after her now, I wouldn't be able to catch up. As her finally words played over and over in my mind, I had come to a realization that Aria is really messed up. Her heart and mind, is in two different places. That would explain why, Aria is really attached to Tommy. Because she feels left out, and alone.

I got in my car and thought about looking for Aria, but I knew better. Aria, would go straight back to Tommy and that would only mean The Montgomery house.

I really got upset that Aria, told me she kissed another guy. After the amount of time that we've been spending together, I would have thought she'd at least consider my invite and move in with me. Never would have I thought that Aria, would be attracted to another man.

Finally pulling up the Montgomery house, I turned the car off and ran up to the door. I knocked with so much force that when Ella, opened the door she looked at me with her motherly glare.

"Where's Aria?" I asked eagerly.

She looked at me confused "What are you talking about? She was with you"

I nodded and rolled my eyes "She ran off. She's not back yet?"

"No, if she was would I be here with you?"

"Look, Ella. I understand you had a change of heart. But do you really see me as the bad guy? What about Chad? Weren't' t you proud that you handed Aria over to him? And look at her now"

Ella, lifted her hand and slapped me in the face "Don't you ever, talk to me that way. You have know idea, how shitty I feel right now."

I turned to face Ella and shook my head "How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry, Ezra" Ella's face soften and then she gasped. I turned around to see Aria, standing behind me. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

I sighed and looked at Aria's, tear stain face "Why did you run off?"

She shrugged "You wanted to know the truth, Ezra. But I couldn't stay to see your reaction." Aria, wiped her face and turned around.

I gingerly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into me. "Don't give up Aria, I am here for you. Even if you want to date Andy." I bit my lip on Andy's name. As much as I love her, I will respect her wishes.

"Give up on what?" She lent her head on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"On life, on everything you've worked so hard for. I believe in you."

Aria, smiled "even if I screw up all the time?"

I bent down and kissed her lips. "Yes, everyone makes mistakes. I love you, so much. I would never push you away. But if you want to be friends and start over. I am okay with that." I smiled.

"Your heart is racing." Aria, lifted her head off my shoulder and stood up straight "I do feel attracted to Andy. I feel as if I could tell him everything and he won't judge me on it."

"okay then, we will be just friends "

"I never said I wanted that. I want you Ezra, there was never a doubt in that. I know when we fight, I may have said some things. But the truth is, it was all out of anger." She sucked in a breath "I want to be with you, but I think if we're going to make it happen. We need to take this slow."

I smiled and pulled her into me once more. Brushing her hair back "How slow do you want to do?" I asked her seductively, as I brushed my lips over hers. "Cause, I don't ever remember US being slow."

She giggled and pushed me away "Ezra" She bit her lip before turning to face me again and attaching them to mines. "I am so sorry that I kissed him."

"I forgive you, just don't let it happen again." I pecked her nose and than her lips.

Later that night, I had fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up to a strong disturbing knock to the door. "I'm coming" I yelled and stomped over to the door, not before looking at the clock to see it was almost one in the morning.

I opened the door and got punched in the face "I knew I would find you sooner or later" He hovered over me and punched me again. It was Chad.

"Get off me" I yelled and kicked him in the back before being able to get to my feet. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You- Your my problem" In his drunken stage he could barely stand straight. He tried to hit me again but I just moved back and causing him to spin and land in my arm's. I lifted his arm's over his hand and tighten my grip.

"You just need to leave. You need to leave Aria, alone." I told him in a calm voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have. I see the way, you look at her" He started crying. "That's my wife. That's my wife" he repeated himself.

"Not anymore. You lost her the day, you touched her." I shook my head.

Chad was broken. Maybe, his father hit his mother and he was around it. I don't know, but seeing this broken man in front of me. Crying his eyes out for Aria, made my heart swell.

"Get off me man" He shrugged me off and pushed me against the door. "That's my wife you are fucking, you think I don't know about that?"

I pushed him away "I have done nothing to hurt Aria, what about Tommy?" I yelled "How do you think he feels, seeing his own Mother getting beat up from another man?"

"Go to hell and if you think I am going to disappear. You can for get it."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Hollis had brought a new feel for me. I thought about having to tell Ezra, and watching his facial expression. Turn from happy and joy from seeing me, to please get this chick away from me.

It hurt me so much to see him like that... I never wanted to hurt Ezra, but I feel really attracted to Andy. It's like I know him from somewhere and I have this deep connection.

I let out a huge sigh as I sat back in my chair. Today was slow, I only had two classes and wanted to stay a little late so I could finish some of my grading. But with so many things bouncing around in my mind, I could barely get through two pages of my students work.

"Hey" I heard Andy, say before I gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged and shook my head "I am so sorry about yesterday."

"What?"

"Look, I really like you. But the thing is, I am getting back together with my ex-boyfriend. I am not available" I told him.

He nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. "I really really like you Aria, but if that's what you want. I will respect that, I just hope what happen between us. Will not stop us from being friends?"

I smiled and stood from my chair. "I would love that" I gave him a hug.

When we pulled away, he smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from my eyes. "You know, when I first saw you at the coffee cart. I thought, you looked so familiar. I couldn't get you out of my head after that, I knew I had to at least try and talk to you."

I smiled "I felt the same way. Like we had meant before-" I trailed off and looked into his eyes. "I do know you" I grasped and moved away from him.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me confused. "Aria?"

I shook my head and cursed myself. "Your the guy, from the bar. The one I slept with in Vegas, three years ago" My heart started to race.

"No way. That was you?" He smiled and took hold of my hands "That was during my friends birthday party. You were by yourself, or with this chick with blonde hair... Hanna, I think her name was"

"Yup, that was me. I can't believe it... What are you even doing here? You told me you were starting a new teaching job in Florida or something?" I asked trying hard to remember everything from that night.

"I did. But it didn't work out, so my brother told me to live with him for awhile and I landed a job here." He blushed a little "I thought about you, after that night. I can't believe it, Aria Brown."

"Montgomery please" I told him firmly.

He through his hands up "Relax Chica" He joked "I've always wondered what happen to you."

I smiled widely "I had a child, his going to be three soon" I admitted and watched as his smile dropped.

"Almost three?" He shuddered and I nodded "Is your son mines?"

"I want to say yes, but I think we need to find out"

He let out a breath "Did you sleep with anyone else?" I shook my head "Than he must be mines"

**Damn Aria Sorry, there wasn't drama in this chapter... I wanted Andy, to be part of Aria's life for a while. So there you have it, tell me what you think!**

**review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! I can tell you that when I started this story. I thought it was the most unrealistic thing. But I love the drama... I love the hate and want of their relationship I think that's what drew me to them.**

**That and the bathroom scene in the pilot. I LOVED THAT... When PLL first showed their introduction to ABC family. I thought it was going to be boring and ten minutes in- I couldn't stop re-playing the bathroom scene. YES I LOVED IT... **

**Well I just thought I'd share a bit about how I came to love these people.**

**Aria's POV:**

Today was my court day, and I am dreading big time about walking into those double doors and having Mrs. Hastings presenting my case. She had taken dozen of pictures and so did the police.

When my mother and I drove up to the court house. She parked the car and turned to me. I looked her in the eyes before she lent over and gave me a big hug.

"I am so sorry" She cried "I never meant to push Ezra, away from you."

I shook my head and pulled away "But you didn't" I let out a breath "Ezra and I... Were complicated, we've always been complicated. But I do love him, Mom I love him." I told her.

"You don't sound very convincing dear" She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember when Tommy was born?" I asked turning my head to look at her "How you said that the child looks like the father when it's first born?"

"Aria?"

"Remember when you said that Tommy, didn't have one ounce of Chad and that if you had to guess you would say the hair matched" She chuckled and nodded her head "I think tommy's dad is Andy. that's why I feel so giggy and not myself around him."

"What? Aria, really?" She was shocked and couldn't form words.

"Mom, you and I both know that Tommy isn't Chad nor Ezra's. Look when Chad, was doing his touring. He left me in Vegas, because Hanna was doing her fashion show. I slept with someone that night, I was ashamed because I had a husband. But during that four hours, I felt loved.. I"

"I get it" She cut me off "So what's your plan?"

I shrugged "I am going to get my divorce papers. And I have to talk to Ezra"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I ended up starting off my morning slow. I just couldn't stop thinking about Aria. I couldn't stop thinking about Chad, and how he showed up punching me in the face. With his repeated words, "That's my wife" I felt sorry for him in a way. But not so much that I would want to defend the guy for hitting Aria.

As I approached Rosewood day, I stayed in my car and rubbed my face. Apart of me wanted to be there with Aria, giving her words of wisdom. Telling her that everything will be alright and that she will be free after this.

I haven't talked to Aria, after what happen at the house. But we did make plans to meet together tonight and she was going to tell me all about it... Screw this, I am going to that court house. I still have a few hours so I will just teach the first few lesson's and than tell the front office that I am not feeling well.

"Thank you for covering for me" I told principle Johnson.

She smiled "I hope your sister feels better, I know what it's like. Having your life revolve around your only sibling." She patted my back.

"I should go. I will see you tomorrow" I let out a breath before leaving the office. I thanked god that Principle Johnson, is in her 50's and is as lonely as the next person. She would believe any story that you tell her, just as long as she got some attention.

It was nearing 11 when I pulled up at the court house. Aria, told me that her court was scheduled at 11:15, so I am guessing she would be sitting and talking to her lawyer.

Once I got inside, I had to go through a few medal detector. Before actually getting a chance to find Aria... I called her a couple of times but she didn't answer. So I ended up calling Ella, and on the second ring she answered. She told me where she was and that Aria's time had gotten pushed up. But since the judge had called a break to talk to Aria, alone she stepped out to get a drink of water.

"Well, have you heard anything?" I asked when I ran up to her.

"Not yet, she is still in the judges chambers. But they should be here soon," Ella, answered and looked at me confused. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled with a little smirk "I am here to support Aria. If you haven't notice, we are taking things slow" I told her a little bit too proudly.

"Aria, told me this morning. After I apologized to her for my attitude change." She gave me a tight smile and then let out a shaky breath "I owe you one too. I am so sorry, for ever thinking you were Chad. I know you... I know you would never hurt Aria, the way Chad did. I just hope you can forgive me?"

"I have always taken your opinion to heart. Even back then and more so now. So when Aria, told me that you didn't want her spending so much time with me. I knew there was something wrong, But I have to forgive you."

"Why? Why not go around hating me?" she frown

I smiled and looked at the doors, to see Aria walking out with a smile on her face "Because of her." I answered and opened my arm's for Aria, to walk right into them.

Sitting in the judges chambers felt like I was in a ice box, full of hot air. All she did was stare at a bunch of paper work before even taking a look at me. And than when she finally did look at me. She gave me a speech about thinking you found your soul mate, only turning out that your first love was your soul mate.

When I had looked at her confused to what she was saying, she handed me two sheets of paper. Once of them was granting me full Permanente restraining order and the other, was my divorce papers telling me it was granted.

"Do you know why, I wanted to get you out of there?"

I shook my head "I have no clue"

she smiled "I have been dealing with your kind of cases for years. When I saw your face, I knew you were afraid and would never go on the stand and tell the truth. Because guys like Chad, it doesn't matter what a piece of paper say. He would still go after you, so I pulled you out to take a new calmness for yourself."

I sighed a breath of relief "Thank you. I do love him, but with my son. I-"

She held up a hand "I am going to be honest with you." She looked at a photo on her desk "Don't hold yourself back, us woman. Have lots of potential, we can thrive and do good in the world." She looked back up at me. "I was sitting in your seat, once upon a time. I feel for you, I believe you."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I can't thank you enough. And you really didn't have to share that piece of information with me. But I will take it into deep consideration."

Judge Brennan stood up and I followed "I wish you all the luck. Now when we go back out there. I want you to hold your head held high, and never look down. Because Chad Brown, is never to step in the same state as you. He will go in our records, and will be ordered to tell us when he is leaving a state." At that point I brought Judge Brennan in for a hug.

"thank you, so so much"

"your very welcome."

When our trial was released, I did what the judge told me. I walked out of those double doors with my head held high, and right into Ezra's waiting arm's. I cried into his shirt because I was shocked that he was here, and so grateful that he would leave his job just to be with me.

"I told you everything will be okay" He whispered into my ear. "I am so proud of you"

"I love you Ezra, so much" I told me as our lips met for a deep kiss.

Just as we pulled away, Chad walked out with two police officers beside him. He stared at me and Ezra, before the cop grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Everything was back to normal, well somewhat back to normal. Aria and I spent the rest of the afternoon together. I offered to take everyone out for a late lunch but Ella, told us to go enjoy the time we have. At first I didn't know what she meant but then I thought nothing about it.

I wanted this moment with Aria, I wanted to be here for her. When Aria, walked out of those doors... It's like our world had just gotten brighter. It felt as if nothing can hold us back now, Aria is a free woman. Free to make her own choices, she is now just Aria Montgomery.

Aria and I had ordered take out and ended up back at my apartment. The first thing she did when we walked in was take off her shoes and laid down on the couch with a huge breath of relief. She couldn't stop giggling and than she took the ring out of her bag. And tossed it out the open window.

I chuckled and handed her a glass of wine, that I had chilling for this very moment.

"Thank you" She smiled and we clinked our glasses before taking a sip. Well I took a sip, Aria drank the whole think back. "WOW" she shook her head.

"What?"

"I can't even describe how I am feeling right now." She squealed. "Everything feels different, like a huge weight has been release off my shoulders. And the bright side is, I will always know where Chad is." I knitted my eyebrows, thinking why did she need to know where he was "Oh, it's not that" She chuckled "Judge Brennan, made Chad sign a form. Whenever he leaves a state or country, he as to release his information... That why we won't be in the same place together."

I nodded "That's great."

"I know" she giggled "I feel like I can do anything now. I just don't know what" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What about you?"

I wiggled my eyebrows before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "I can do whatever you want" I told her seductively.

**Sorry another short chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sad. Although I loved that I at least got a couple people to review. I am sad that Not everyone who is following this story even looked at the last chapter. So I am thinking of just deleting it. IF I don't get at least five reviews off of this chapter. I don't know what to do- Do I just keep going? Because I have written a few more Chapter's after this... But if no one want's to read this anymore, Then what am I writing and thinking of chapter's for? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV:**

Another week has passed and Ezra and I are still working through rekindling our romance. Even though he knows that I am hiding something from him, he doesn't pressure me into telling him. That is what I love about Ezra Fitz. He will not push something out of you, unless it's a life or death matter. In his mind he figures you'll tell him when the time is right...

Today, Andy and I were seated in the doctors office. We have spent the last three weeks debating whether or not to take this paternity test. I know it's a long shot that Andy, could be the long lost father. But we both of recollections of Vegas. Although it's very mild. A feeling is all we can go by.

"What if I am the father?" Andy, whispered. "What are we going to do?"

I shrugged and picked up Tommy, from the floor. "I really don't know." I admitted "We would have to cross that bridge when it gets here."

At this point I didn't really have an answer to my questions. Tommy, see's Ezra as his father. And Ezra, had adapted really quickly to thinking Tommy is his son... But how fast would our peaceful bliss we're living in, all come crumbling down once I tell Ezra, I have found Tommy's father?

"Montgomery?" Andy, grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I hated this... I hated being in this position, where the nurses look at you funny because you are the slut that had gotten knocked up by someone else. I have only seen it on talk shows and now I am the one living it.

"Hi, so I see here that you wanted a test done?"

Andy and I nodded "Yes, paternity test." I told him.

"Okay, I will need to swab all three of you and the test should be done within the next 48 hours."

"Thank you" Andy, looked at me as the man swabbed his mouth. Tommy, was next and than me.

"Can we go see daddy now?" Tommy, asked me.

I nodded "I will see you on Monday?" Andy, nodded and took one more look at Tommy, giving him a smile before we watched him drive off.

The drive home felt like it took three years, when actuality it only took about an hour. Andy and I wanted to go to Philly and take the test. Because I basically knew everyone in Rosewood, seeing as it was such a small town full of noisy people

When I had gotten home, there was a letter on the counter from my parents. They had gone to New York for a couple of days. I looked at the note confused, because I didn't even know they wanted to get away. I have never heard them talking about it.

"Mama?" Tommy, called and I walked into the living room. "Door" he pointed.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "I didn't even hear the door bell." I smiled up at Ezra.

"That's because I knocked. I knew this was just about the time Tom, took his nap. So I knocked "Ezra bent down and gave me a kiss.

I moved aside allowing him in "I thought, we were going to meet up later?"

Ezra, chuckled "I wanted to see you. I missed you, I have tried calling?"

I nodded and walked into the living room, Ezra followed close behind. "Sorry for not answering. I forgot my phone at home this morning" I told him as I sat down.

"Hi daddy, do you know what I did today?" My eyes went wide. Over the last few weeks, Ezra and I have been working with Tommy's speech. So some of his words were getting much more clear.

"What buddy." Ezra, took Tommy and placed him on his lap.

"Mama, and Andy, took me to the doctor"

Ezra, turned to me with an expression that could kill. "Andy?"

"It's a long story."

"One I would love to hear" Ezra, told me in a sarcastic voice "You can start anytime"

I let out a breath and looked away from Ezra. "I think Andy is Tommy's father." I blurted out the truth.

"What?" He placed Tommy, on the floor and hunched over "You think?"

I nodded "A few weeks ago, Andy and I were in my office." At that line Ezra, stood up and started to pace with his hands on his hips. "We started talking and we talked about having this feeling that we knew each other from somewhere."

"right" he scoffed and rubbed his face. Tommy, pulled on Ezra's leg and he picked him up. "I feel like mommy, cheated on me" he mumbled to Tom, and my jaw dropped. "Aria, I didn't mean it like that."

I turned my head and shook it. "Mama, did not cheat. she lowe you." I hear Tommy say.

"I know..."

"What is cheat?" Tommy, questioned

"nothing you need to worry about." I told him and stood from my chair "Excuse me" I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Having Aria, tell me that she thinks. Andy Skype is the father of Tommy, was something I didn't want to believe. As far as Tommy is concerned I am his father. I am the one that cares for him so much, that if Andy is... He would want a part of Tommy's life and I would be the one left out.

Aria has no problem in admitting that she has a connection with Andy. And that scares the shit out of me, what if Aria, wants to be with the father of her child? what if Aria and Andy, hit it off and in the middle of the night, They end up running of together?

I know these are some unrealistic things, but you never know with the stage Aria is in. She has so many mixed emotions that you never know, what is her next move.

Now I stood in front of her door, with Tommy, holding my hand. "Knock" I told him.

Aria opened the door in a split second. She looked at me before bending down and taking Tommy, into her hands. "I know you hate me right now, but I was going to tell you."

I shook my head " I don't' hate you."

"Really?" she stepped back and placed Tommy, on the bed.

"I want to hate you, but I understand." It's not the choice of words that I wanted... "I mean-" I stopped and shook my head. "Aria, look. I understand that you want to know the truth about who Tom's father is. But I just wished you would have told me. I feel like we have this undeniable connection. I just don't want to see what we have together, go down the drain because you have this connection with Andy."

Aria nodded. "I may have a connection with Andy, but I have a bigger ever lasting connection with you. I love you, I have always believed you to be my one and only soul mate. No matter how much of a jerk you could be at times, I have always forgave you." Aria, smiled and took my hands. "I love you Ezra Michael Fitz"

"And I love you. Aria Grace Montgomery" I kissed her lips. "You don't know, how crazy in love I am with you."

Aria and I spent the next hour up in her room. After our small little talk about how much the other meant, we finally noticed Tommy fast asleep on the bed. So Aria and I sat on the floor talking. She told me how shocked she was when she and Andy found out what had happen up in Vegas.

I guess the saying goes what ever happen's in Vegas stays in Vegas, doesn't really apply when you have a child. Apparently, everything really follows.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria, looked up at me and asked.

I shrugged, not really wanting to tell her the truth "I am thinking about, us."

Aria sat up and turned to face me "Like what? Are you doubting us?" I hint of sadness hitched in her voice.

"No, Aria. " I sighed "I really want you and Tommy, to move in with me."

"Why? I think we are fine right here for now" Aria, looked at her hand and traced the outline of where her ring was. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Aria, if you don't want to move in. I am not going to push you." I graced her cheek and lifted her chin. "I want you to be happy."

"Ezra, I am not going to lie." Aria, told me "I want to move in with you, but I still have that fear of a guy beating me... When I am with you, we always fight."

"I know"

"I'm sorry, but... "She trailed off and looked at her fingers. " I know you would never hit me and all, but please just give me time to adjust."

I nodded "I understand, like I said. I don't want to push you. I want us to be happy, I want us to be able to move forward."

Aria, shook her head "Thank you, for understanding." She lent up and gave me a kiss.

**I know this is short, but like I said. I wasn't pleased that MY PLL FAMILY, didn't respond to the last chapter. So please review, I hate being the kind of person that would begg for it. BUT here I am asking you nicely... SO PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. I DON'T CARE, I AT LEAST KNOW THAT YOU READ THE CHAPTER ENOUGH TO HATE SOMETHING.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, Thank you for the Reviews and because of that I am going to upload a second chapter of the day. I was really overwhelmed by them... Someone had asked, why I would care for the reviews? I will answer that question. I care because I want to know if people are reading this story. I want to know what you guys like and it's hard to know that if none of you speak up. **

**I am writing for me and to also pass the time until June 5th get's here. But I also like to know how I could get better. Although I am not a writer, I just have ideas and I know this is going to sound cheesy because it's only a TV show. But I also have visions on where I would like to take a story. Even when I am reading other people stories, I like to envision everything. And that's how I come up with idea's. **

**But I would love to hear some of your ideas and inputs. **

Ezra ended up coming with Tommy and me to the revealing of the paternity test. Ezra, sat there proud with Tommy in his lap and the his left hand squeezing my right for support.

Over the course of 48 hours. I have thought about nothing but this, I have thought what we were going to do if Andy was really the guy that I have had that one night stand with.

As I looked over at Andy, I started to notice the similar details about him and Ezra. Although their eye color is different, they both had the same wavy hair that brushed just above the eyes.

"Hey" Ezra, lent over and kissed they side of my head "What are you doing?"

I looked at him confused "Sitting here, what about you?" I joke

"Oh, I'm sitting here alright."Ezra looked over at Andy "And I see you watching him"

I sighed "Please, don't pick a fight." I argued. "this isn't the time nor place for it."

"I am not picking a fight Aria, I am just simply stated what you are doing" He shifted his weight so Tommy was on the opposite leg.

During the car ride here Tommy, had fallen asleep in his car seat. So Ezra said he was going to carry him, but having to carry the extra amount of dead weight. I think it was getting to him.

"You want me to carry him?" I gestured.

"I got it" Ezra, looked down at Tommy, pushed his hair back. "I will still think of him as my son."

I smiled "Why?"

Ezra looked back at me. "Because, I feel like he is."

"Montgomery?" The nurse called. "We are ready for you"

"You want to come in?"

Ezra looked over at Andy, who was already at his feet. "You go ahead, I will be here when you get out."

We shared a kiss before I bent down and kissed Tommy, on the forehead.

"Aria" Andy, called and tilted his head. I nodded and he waited for me as we walked in together.

"Alright, Your results are in." The nurse said. "So just give it a few minutes and the doctor will tell you."

"Thank you" Andy and I said in unison.

"I was thinking. If Tommy, is my son. I want to spend more time with him"

I smiled and nodded my head "I won't take him away from you. IF you are his father"

"Well, Thank you." He kissed the top of my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I kept staring at that one particular door, Aria went through. It was only a couple of minutes and my mind was playing so many tricks on me.

Tommy, is my son. I believe that to be true. I was in Vegas three years ago. It was Hardy's Birthday and we ended up at the Palms because he liked the dancing pole girls they have once a week.

_"Dude, I meant this chick. I don't remember her name but she has a friend" Hardy chuckled, tossing back his shot. "But we did have a fabulous make out session."_

_I chuckled "Must be your-one-and-only" I slurred out._

_"You know it."_

_Our conversation flowed, and a few of our friends stopped by. But most of the night, it was just us. With the occasionally woman and us on the dance floor. By the time the place had closed I ended up in the bathroom with some random chick._

I knitted my eyebrows and looked down at Tommy's sleeping form "I'm your father and your mother wasn't some random chick."

**"Shit"**

I looked up just in time to see Andy and Aria walking out. "I'm his father." I exclaimed.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"You heard me. Andy Skype? You were at the Palms with your older brother Andrew. I remember Andrew, he works at Rosewood day." I looked between the two of them as my drunken memory came back to me. "Look, I hooked up with someone in the girls bathroom that night. You" I pointed to Andy. "Were there for Hardy's birthday party."

"How did you know that?"

"Because Hardy, is Ezra's best friend" Aria, answered and looked up at Andy. "It wasn't you... It was you" She pointed at me.

"I am 100 percent certain, it was you and I that night. And I wanna find out. NOW" I walked up to the nurse that had a smug smirk on her face.

"I got you sir." She motioned for me to walk in. Followed by Aria.

I know me being Tommy's father is a long shot. But it's a shot that I am willing to take, when I had meant this girl. I was so blind from Alcohol that Hardy, had to drag me out of the bathroom a half hour later.

The Palm Hotel was featuring Rave night, so there were lot's of woman dressed with all kinds of clothing. Some where even in their underwear. But the reason this girl had stood out to me was because, she was the only one along with her friend. Dressed in a simple skirt and blouse. But to tie everything off she was wearing PINK hair. At first I thought this chick was awesome, she came to a RAVE dressing causal. So she didn't mind standing out.

"What makes you so sure it was me? And I find it hard that you and I were at the same place, at the same time?" Aria, told me.

I shrugged "Because, you had pink hair." I whispered and turned to face her. "Look, I'm not going to lie. I was wasted that night and ended up in the bathroom at the palms." I sighed "Hardy, came in half hour later and dragged me out of there."

Her expression fell, from worried and confused. "Umm. I don't know what to say." She mumbled "You slept with a random chick?"

I chuckled "You slept with a random guy... What different does it make?"

She shrugged "Then why do I feel a connection with Andy?"

"Because, you made out with him first." I told her. "That's why Hardy pulled me out of there. Because, Andy had you first. That's all I remember"

Aria shook her head "I am so screwed up. I barely remember that night, All I remember was Hanna coming to the Hotel and telling me to put this stupid, lace underwear on. Because The palms was hoisting a RAVE. I told her she was out of her mind and I wasn't going to wear anything like that. So I upped for the pink wig" She giggled "I felt like I was in 9TH grade again."

I started to laugh "Why? Because you had pink strips in your hair."

"How did you know that? I have never told you that" Aria' playfully pushed me.

I nodded "I saw the picture of you and your friends. On the wall in your room. When I go in your room, I have this home feeling. I like it"

She smiled "Well thank you"

After hour later the three of us were heading back to Rosewood. Tommy, started to scream the second the doctor placed the swab into his mouth. I guess he didn't want to wake up just yet.

Although the nights event's of Vegas are still very much a blur. I realized that if Aria and I do have a connection with Tommy, I want to be more evolved than I am now. I want my parents to meet Tommy and Aria. But most of all, I want everything to be finally and I want Aria and I to get married.

I pulled up in front of my apartment building and killed the engine. I looked over to Aria, who was mindlessly looking out the window.

"Are you okay?"

Aria, shook her head but didn't look at me "No, it sucks that I barely remember that night. But yet I thought it was Andy."

"Did you want it to be him?" I asked with a hint of anger.

"No" She whispered and unbuckled her belt. "I feel so ashamed that the one person, I am head over heels with, could be the father to my child. And I didn't even know who you were because I was so wasted." She cried before opening the door and walking over to my side and getting Tommy.

"How do you think I feel?" I rubbed the back of my neck and grabbed Tommy's bag.

"I really don't know" she mumbled.

I coughed up a laugh "I feel stupid. That's how I feel"

Aria, sighed " Why?"

I let out a breath and looked around before looking her in the eyes. "Because I made love to the woman I love, and I can't even remember that. I don't remember your eyes, I didn't even remember your spray that you used." I told her ashamed.

"Me neither Ezra" She smiled "We both screwed up that night. We were too drunk to even realize the people around us." She graced my cheek. "But I am happy, even though I may act crazy and stupid. I am happy to with you"

"But not happy enough to move in!" I blurted scarcastically.

**Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ezra's POV:**

Today was the day that Aria and I was going to find out if I was the father. These past 48 hours, I have spent it thinking about Tommy and Aria. Wishing that she and I were together just so she could see my excitement.

Aria and I spoke over the phone for the last 48 hours but I haven't had a chance to see her. Aria, had meetings after meetings for the last two days. Because with mid-finals coming up soon, she wanted her students to be at terms with what she was teaching in class. Even though I respected what she was doing, I just thought maybe this was another way to avoid the subject.

"Aria" I exclaimed "Where are you? It's almost time, I thought you were going to meet me here?"

I heard people chattering in the background, telling she was still at Hollis. "I can't make it Ezra. We Still have about an hour left, I'm sorry."

I let out a groan "You told me that you were going to meet me here? This was your idea, to drive in separate cars."

"I know, and I promised I'll be there. Just see if you can get it pushed back. If not you can either go in and get the results or reschedule" She suggested.

I stayed silent for a while "Ezra." Aria called

A sigh came out before I replied "Yeah, okay"

"I'll see you in a bit." She said before hanging up.

It was rounding eight when Aria, told me she was on her way here. I thought nothing about it considering she stood me up. When a force knock came from the door I stood up and opened it up.

We stared at one another as I breath heavily, I am so upset with her that there's not enough words that could descried how I am feel.

"I'm sorry" She smiled

I nodded and moved aside to let her in. Once I closed the door I took the envelope from the counter and handed over to Aria. She took it from me, while I went over to the couch and sat down.

Not only Aria, has papers and finales to do. So do I and I just went to work.

"Ezra" Aria, called "I'm sorry. I wanted to be there."

I scoffed "Yeah, right. Because you showed so much effort." I shook my head and leaned back into the couch, setting my foot on top of the coffee table.

"What do you want me to say? I can't just get up and leave in the middle-"

"I really wanted you to be there" I cut her off. "But you wasn't so just for get it."

"You know what?" Aria grabbed her bag and walked out the door slamming it behind her. I tossed the papers I was working with and rubbed my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I ran down the stairs and to my dad's car. It was late and I had a hard day atop of Ezra's bitterness. I am sorry for what had happen, but that doesn't mean that he had to be harsh and unforgiving. I had done nothing wrong but try and get out of that stupid meeting.

On my way home I stopped off for gas, with the thought of Ezra and him being the biologically father to Tommy.

Although Ezra would never hit me. His strong sarcasm and always demanding as to where I am and who I was with. Was like one of Chad's punches to the face.

As much as I love the new Ezra, I think I would love the old one better. The person that I actually fall in love with.

"Give me your wallet" A voice demanded from behind me. "And the keys." I tried to turn around to get a face to that voice but he had something shoved against my back.

"Please, don't hurt me." I pleaded.

He grabbed me by the waist and started to touch me from behind. "I saw you pulling up. Your very beautiful." He pushed back my hair and kissed my neck. I started to cry.

"Please, just take what ever you want. Just stop." I pleaded and opened my eyes. The store clerk was a teenager and she was too busy listening to her walk-man and dancing around like an idiot. "Please" I cried with more tears cascading down my face.

"You know what?" He whispered and hiked up my skirt. "I can do you right here. Your so beautiful."

I elbowed him to the ground and tried to get in the car to run away. But he shot his guy and hovered over me. "You should have just let me touch you. Bitch" He went into my fathers car and took my purse and keys before running off.

The store clerk ran out and looked at me with a scared and unbelievable face. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "the man shot me." I cried and touched my shoulder. "Get help please"

She nodded and ran back inside. And that's when I started to have a panic attack from all the blood I was seeing and just blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Two hours later I was finally finished with 30 of my students papers. I still had at lease 20 more before I would be able to hand it back to them. I looked at the clock and noticed it was close to 11 and I still haven't had dinner yet.

Before getting off the couch I looked at my phone to see three missed calls and six text messages All from Ella and Byron. There were a few voice calls, so I listen to them first.

"Ezra, where the hell are you. Aria's been shot, please call me back or get to the hospital." Ella yelled into the receiver.

I dropped my phone and ran out the door, not ever bothering getting my jacket before slamming the door shut.

"Aria Montgomery please" I asked the receptionist.

"And you are?"

"Does it matter?" I spat "Where is she?"

"Ezra" I heard my name being called. "Emily, where's Aria?"

"She's in surgery, the bullet ripped a tissue or something like that." Emily replied. "I'm sorry, I really don't know. that's what I heard. I can't find Ella or Byron"

I nodded. "Where's Aria?" I asked the receptionist.

"Third floor."

"Now was that so hard?" I yelled before grabbing Emily's hand and running to the elevator.

Going up in the elevator with Emily, tapping the rail beside me. Wasn't something that I wanted to hear. My only thoughts were of Aria, and how sorry I was for being a big ass to her.

A few tears ran down my face before we had even gotten to the third floor. Emily was the first one out and than me. I wiped my face as my heart started to beat faster in my chest. I told her that I would always be there to protect her. And here she is not laying on the operating table, with god knows what.

"Ella, Byron?" I called when we turned the corner and saw them in the waiting from. "What happen?"

"Aria was at the gas station. And she was robbed, that's all we know. The store clerk said by the time she noticed something was wrong, it was too late" Byron explained.

"So what's going on now?" I looked at Ella, who was holding Tommy rocking him back and forth.

"We don't know. All we know is that the bullet caused a tare and their trying to fix it." Ella cried. "That's my baby in there and that's all they would give us."

I turned my head as a few tears rolled down my cheek. "Can I have my son?" I asked after wiping them. "Please"

Ella, looked at Tommy before handing him over to me. I took him from Ella and cradled him close to my heart. Tommy is my son, the test proved that. "This is my fault" I cried into my son's hair as he laid sleeping in my arm's. I pushed her away, this is my fault.

**Review please**


	19. Chapter 19

It's now a bright sunny Saturday here in Rosewood. But that's just the weather outside. Indoors and from where I am sitting, it feels like a big blackout. I couldn't move, and only heard voices around me.

Aria has her own private room in the ICU. With only immediate family to visit. But Ella and Byron told them that I was Aria's fiance just so I could sit beside her and wait for her to open up that beautiful Hazel eyes that I love so much.

It's been six hours and the doctors said that Aria, was going to make a full recovery. She has a scar on her upper left shoulder and has to wear a sling for a while. And she has to be on pain medication for as long as her pain is Sevier.

"Please wake up Aria," I kissed her hand and brushed her hair back, praying to god that Aria will forgive me for pushing her out the door.

I was mad that Aria, didn't show up. But this is not what I had in mind when she left the apartment. I knew eventually Aria and I was going to make up. But... "Aria, please wake up baby." I cried, my own thoughts crowded my mind. It felt as if there were a dozen people in my brain telling me that it was your fault.

"I'm so sorry," I kissed her forehead and thought Aria, moved. "Aria?" I whispered into her ear. "I'm here."

"How is she?" Byron asked walking her the room and handing me a cup of coffee.

I took it from him and set it on the side tray. "Nothing, she twitches but that's it." I told him.

"It's not your fault," Byron told me placing a hand on my shoulder "I heard you pleading for Aria to forgive you. If the two of you fault and she ran off, it's not your fault. It's the gun man."

I sighed and shook my head, "No, Aria wasn't even supposed to be there. She was supposed to be having a late dinner with me." my voice cracked.

"Ezra, go home. Get some sleep, we will call if anything happens."

"No, I am never leaving her side until she wakes up." I looked up at him and gave him a firm look

"Alright. At least get something to eat. You have been up all night and I haven't seen you touch anything."

"I'm not hungry." We stared at each other before Ella walked in and I turned my attention back to Aria. Pleading in my head for her to wake up. But still nothing.

Spencer and Hanna flew in a few hours later. Emily was already in town because of Pam, her mother. A few hours later the nurses wanted to change the bandages and IV in Aria. So they had kicked everyone out.

So far, everyone has taken turns with Tommy. Even though I kept on calling Tom my son through out the night. I yet to tell them that Tommy, is my biologically son. I wanted to wait for Aria, incase she didn't read the letter.

"Hey, How are you holding up?" Spencer asked me taking the free seat.

I shrugged and placed me head on the wall. "How am I supposed to feel."

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." She gave me a genuine smile.

I nodded "I wish Aria, would tell me that."

"Montgomery?" A nurse called out. "I'm looking for Byron and Ella Montgomery."

"Right here, is everything okay?" Ella asked worriedly.

The nurse nodded "Aria, is awake and asking for the two of you"

I looked at Ella "Why don't you come with us?" she offered

"I'm sorry, Are you Ezra?" She questioned me.

I nodded "Yea."

"She has ordered me to tell you to stay away. I'm sorry."

Once Ella and Byron turned the corner and into the room. I broke down, not able to feel my knees. The girls rushed to myself and helped me back up to the chair. "I knew it."

"It's not your fault." Emily, insisted. "Aria, just has a lot to think about"

"Yea, She loves you." Hanna, told me "Just give it time. She'll come around, I mean just look at you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV:<strong>

Byron held my hand the whole time. When Aria had opened her eyes to look at us, I couldn't help it but to rush over to my baby and plant kisses to her cheek.

"Thank god" I cried.

"I'm fine mom" Aria, cried into my shoulder. Her voice weak and cracked "Everything is going to be alright."

I nodded and pulled away so Byron could give his daughter a hug. "How are you feeling?"

'really sore. The nurse said that a Dr. Harrison, would be in this afternoon." I nodded

"We were already informed." I looked toward the door. "What do you remember? There is a police officer downstairs , waiting to take your statement."

"Can you just tell them I'm not ready." She pleaded and turned her head to face the wall. "Everything is a blur."

"Sure sweetie. But the faster you tell them, the better chance of them finding this person."

"I know." Aria started to cry "But I just don't remember, everything seem's so dark, with dim lighting."

"Aria," Byron graced her arm "Why don't you want to see Ezra? He has been by your side all night."

"A lot good that did me." She huffed. "Can you leave now? I just want to get some rest, and maybe see Tommy in a couple of hours?"

"Of course" I kissed her forehead and waited for Byron before we both walked out the room.

Aria, seemed so broken and not herself. The girl that I have seen for the last few months, was gone. And I don't know if we could ever get her back.

"Mrs. Montgomery?" Hanna questioned me. "How is she?" I looked over at Byron, who was talking to Ezra.

"Um, I don't know how to answer that question. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Emily squealed. "Can we see her? please"

"Go ahead, I will vouch for all three of you." I smiled and walked over to Ezra. "What happen last night?"

He sided and shook his head " Three years ago, I had slept with a random woman from the Palms. It just so happen it was Aria." He stopped and looked over at Tommy who was playing on the floor. "When she and Andy, went to do a paternity test. I knew deep in my heart that Tommy, was not Andy's son."

"Okay, so what happen last night?" I asked again

"We ended up going a paternity test. Yesterday Aria and I were supposed to reveal the results together. But she never showed and I was upset, I iced her out last night and she drove off angry and hurt." He started to cry. "I should have gone after her. None of them would be happening. I did this to her." He sat down and placed his face in his hands.

I bent down in front of him and watched Byron take the seat. "None of this is your fault. You did not pull that trigger."

"It feels like I have." He mumbled clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I started to cry, when my parents walked out of the room leaving me there to vent by myself.

last night is still a blur. But I can still picture the gun clearly in my head. I can still feel the man, feeling me up. Touching me in places that I didn't want to be touch, especially by him.

In a way I feel like this was Ezra's fault, but knew it wasn't at the same time. As much as I would love to blame him, I can't. Ezra wasn't the one that shot me. He only shot me down when I tried to apologized for not being there.

I know yesterday was a big deal, but it's not like Tommy didn't see Ezra has his father already... A piece of paper doesn't matter to the feelings of Tommy. The way they look at each other is priceless.

"Aria" My three best friends ran in the room and crowded me around my bed. Hanna being the curious one started to look at everything that I was hooked up too.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I smiled at them weakly. "I thought you guys weren't going to be here for another month?"

They all nodded "I actually quit my job. "Emily, told us. "I missed home so much, and had gotten a coaching job at the high school. I start a month from now"

"When Emily called us last night. We had gotten the first flight here" Spencer, rubbed my leg.

"Thank you." I cried "I missed you guys so much."

"Well, you better get out of here soon. Spencer didn't allow me to pack anything. So we have to go shopping." She squealed "I need to hit the outlets."

Spencer gave her a frustrated look before I let out a small chuckle "Shopping, I can do that."

"That's great." She clapped her hands. "And we can take Tommy, oh we can get him..."

"Hanna, let's just concentrate on getting Aria out of here first" I nodded to Spencer's comment.

"How long are you here for" I asked Spencer.

"As long as you want." She looked over at my IV bag. "You need another few ounces. I will be right back."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Dr. Hastings." I joked.

"Hey, I will be here to make sure you have the best care. And what other way than me" She smirked on her way out the door.

"What about you Han? How long"

She sighed. "Well, I can work from my laptop. But eventually I would have to get back so. I will just play it by ear." She pouted. "I am so sorry this happen to you."

"Do you even remember what happen? Ezra, said the two of you got into a fight?" Emily knitted her eyebrows.

I shook my head slightly "I don't want to talk about him. I don't blame him, but I just don't want to see him just yet."

"Why? He is blaming everything that happen to you. On himself, Aria. Ezra, broke down when the nurse told him he wasn't allowed to come in with your parents." Hanna hissed "What is wrong with you? Why are you being so cold to him?"

My breathing had gotten a little heavy as the words Hanna just said went to heart. "he iced me out first. I don't care how he is feeling, he wasn't the one that had gotten shot last night, because I wasn't going to have sex with a stupid rapist."

"Alright here you go" Spencer chimed in and looked at me and Hanna as the tension of the room had just gotten heavier. "What happen?"

"Nothing, just a complication." I mumbled


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's been awhile for me to update. But I have been very busy lately... I hope everyone is well.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I know I have them.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria had sent everyone out of her room, leaving only her and Tom to chat and keep her company. But it's been three and a half hours now and everyone went downstairs to get something to eat.

I stayed in the waiting room, racking my brain on how to get Aria to forgive me. Hanna and Emily told me that Aria wasn't upset with me. She just needed time to think about a few things. But I always wondered if she read the results? She hasn't said anything to anyone about it.

Finally giving up, I sneak passed the nurse's station and into Aria's room. She had Tommy on the bed and they were both a sleep. I walked over to the chair beside the bed rubbed my hand down Aria's arm.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking a look around the room before looking me in the eyes. "Hey" I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Get out." Aria, mumbled "I don't want to see you anymore."

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, I know this is my fault."

She shook her head and looked down at Tommy, "No, but just get out."

"I'm not leaving." I stated my ground " Please, you don't know how sorry I am. You should have never been at that gas station."

She nodded "Yeah, I wasn't supposed to. Because I was supposed to be with the man I love, before he totally iced me out. Over something I couldn't control no less" She looked up at me "So get out."

"Aria"

"Just get out Ezra. Please, I can't look at you right now."

I let out a breath before shaking my head, refusing her request. "I'm never leaving your side. I made the ultimate mistake last night and it almost cost me the one thing that mean's the world to me. I am sorry for what happen to you, but I am most definitely not leaving."

Aria, let a few tears fall and I wiped mines. "I don't-"

"Just give me a chance" I cut her off. "That's all I am asking from you. I want us to get over this and move on."

"It's not that easy. I just don't trust you." At this point Tommy woke up crying and asked for me. I took him from Aria and placed him on a hug.

"shh." I rocked him back and forth. "Daddy, is here" I told him looking Aria, in the eyes.

"Knock knock" Dr. Sugihara walked in. I only know him from Ella and Byron, that and he had his name tag on.

"Come in" Aria turned her attention to him.

He smiled and looked at me "Are you Aria's Husband?" He looked at the chart.

"No, he's just no one right now" She bit out sarcastically. "When can I go home?"

"Well, I want you here for at least another day. I want to know what pain level you are in right now?"

Aria looked at me. "Emotionally or Physically?"

I gulp back "Aria." I looked at her broken and defeated. How was I supposed to respond to that.

"Both?' Dr. Sugihara asked and looked up from his chart.

"About an eight." She looked back at the doctor. "But that's just emotionally. Physically, I could really use another pain killer."

"Okay, I will make sure you get what you need. I also heard that you wanted to be released to a Dr. Hastings?" Aria nodded "Okay, I will talk with her. I hope you get well soon."

"Thank you" Aria, said before looking back at Tommy. "Hey buddy."

"Hi, mama. When can we go home?' He yawned.

"Soon, but you can go with grandma and grandpa." Aria smiled.

"Okay, what about daddy?'

Aria rolled her eyes. "i can watch my son." I offered "I'm sure I can handle it."

Aria scoffed and than touched her arm. "What's wrong." I asked concern. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get the doctor."

"No. I don't need your help, thank you. I rather endure the pain."

"Aria, listen. I'm sorry, your right. I shouldn't have iced you out. And for that I will never forgive myself." I let a few tears fall. "I don't' know what I would have done, if that bullet went to your heart."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed "We almost lost you. They said that you lost so much blood and the more they pushed in. the more you pushed out." I cried "I thought you were gone..."

"I was" She mumbled. "I thought I saw my life before my eyes" She started to cry. "Everything went blank after I saw all the blood. I just-" She stopped and shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

Aria nodded "I'm sure you are, but that doesn't change anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

It's been about an hour before my parent's returned to the room. No matter how much I disliked Ezra, I still am very much in love with him. Over the course of those 30 minutes, Ezra and I cried together. Tommy, cried too. But that was only because he was hungry.

Ezra, kept on repeating himself and there was only so much I could take. I don't blame Ezra, for what happen at the gas station. because one way or the other I would have ended up there. But what I am mad at is that he iced me out. He thinks that I never wanted to be there with him to find out the results.

Hanna and Emily left for the night. Spencer wanted to get all the information about my situation from Dr. Sugihara before he left for the night. So when I am released in a couple of days. She'll know what I was treated with.

Tommy went home with my dad and my mother stayed behind. Apparently they were taking shifts and she was the night watch. Ezra, stayed seated and never said another word once everyone walked back in.

"How are you feeling?" My mother asked when she looked up from her papers and saw that I had finally opened my eyes.

I shook my head. "That's the million dollar question." I told her. "Can you send Ezra, home?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've tried. He..." She stopped and looked over at Ezra, who had fallen asleep on the chair with his head resting against the wall and arm's crossed over his chest. "Stubborn and determine to get you to forgive him." she finished.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my free hand. Ezra, was just like me. Stubborn and hard headed. He would do anything to get the truth and stop at nothing to get what he want's. But what about, what I want. At this very moment, all I wanted was time to myself. I didn't want to turn my head and see my mother sitting on one side and turn to the other to see Ezra.

I removed my hand and looked over at Ezra, when he started to laugh. I giggled softly and looked over to my mother who had an amused look on her face. "He does that when he is in a deep sleep." I told him.

"Interesting. Never pegged Ezra, as the type of person who would laugh in his sleep. Snore maybe but not laugh." She chuckled.

I nodded "it was funny when I had first found out." I shook my head and thought back.

"When was that?" She asked me with curious eyes.

I shrugged my right shoulder "Um. When we first started dating. Ezra took me to one of his readings." I started "Just so happen his best friend came to see him, and we all started talking. Hardy, his friend. Told me a story and ended up telling me how Ezra, laughed in his sleep and the girl that Hardy brought over left the dorm."

Ella started to laugh. "Sounds like the two of you really had fun back then?"

I nodded "Even though our relationship was complicated. He was always there for me, Ezra was my rock."

"And what about now? Do you think you can trust him again?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know. I mean, I'm grateful for what he did with Chad. But... But I don't know if I am ready to trust him just yet."

she nodded and raised an eyebrow toward Ezra. I turned to look at him and noticed him looking at me with hurt and depression in his eyes. "What's it going to take?" He asked me and my mother upped and left the room. Patting my leg as she did. "Just tell me I'll do it" He pleaded and rubbed his sleepy face. "I'm never letting you go again. And that's a promise"

I pressed my lips into a thin line "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Ezra placed his hand on mine and I tried to take my hand back, but he gripped it in his. "I didn't mean to Ice you out. I was just so upset that you weren't there to share that moment with me." He looked at our hands and shook his head. "It was huge for me. Knowing the fact if I was or wasn't his father. I just really wanted to share it with you. I wanted to see your face when we both had gotten the news." He looked back up at me. "You have to understand. To me, it was as if I was finding out you were pregnant. It was as if, I was in the ultrasound room waiting with you to find out the sex of our child." I swallowed back " I wasn't able to spend the last two years with Tommy, I wasn't there with you, holding your hand and giving you the courage to push." He stopped.

"Ezra." I whispered. "What did it actually say?" I smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded "It was me." He whispered happily "I am the father. Tommy, is my son."

"And how do you feel about that?"

he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I would be more happy if you forgave me?" He kissed my hand and gripped it gently with his. "I will never hurt you again."

"I will think about it. But for now, you need to leave and take a shower. Brush your teeth and have a good night's sleep." I demanded. "I will talk with you tomorrow."

"You promise" He looked at me with hopeful eyes and a little smug smile.

"I promise, now leave. I need to sleep." I sighed happily, knowing Ezra wasn't going to be here for the rest of the night.

"I love you Aria, I really do." He kissed my forehead .

"I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Please Review:**

As three days went by, I was finally able to go home with the supervised watch of my family and Spencer. Dr. Sugihara, made me promise him that I wasn't going to go back to work and that I had to stay at home in bed for at least the reminder of the week.

As I was getting ready to go home with the help of my mom. Spencer and the girls walked in. They greeted me with hugs and kisses and said that the car was ready for me. I groaned and sat back down on the bed not wanting to step foot in another car.

Just the thought about having to get in a car, brought back those memories that had hunted me for the last few days. The thought of the shooter holding me at gun point and wanting to fill me up for his own thrills.

"Aria, we'll all be with you" Spencer, told me as she draped my jacket over my back.

I shook my head "Can't we just walk? It's a nice day out" I pleaded.

"It's five miles" Hanna, pointed to her six inch heels. "And I ain't taking them off."

"Ar. I'll walk with you" Emily offered

My mother interjected "No one is walking. Aria, sweetie." She sat down next to me "I know your afraid. But this is just a step of over coming your fears. All of us will be there next to you."

I looked at my friends and nodded my head, as I used my free hand to lift me up. "Okay, let's go"

They rolled me out of the room with the nurse following behind us. Apparently its hospital regulations to wheel the patient out of their room and to their car.

When we had hit the lobby and pulled up to the curb. I got out of the chair and lent up against the wall. A car ride even if it was just five miles down the rode scared me. And seeing my father's car before me made goose bumps on my arms.

"I can't do this." I exclaimed with tears running down my face.

"Yes you can" I heard and voice and turned my head to see Ezra smiling at me. "You can... I believe you can"

I knitted my eyebrows and shook my head. Of all people it had to be Ezra, standing before me. "What are you doing here?" I wiped my face with my free hand.

"I'm taking you home." He stated placing his hands in his pockets. "Please, I don't want to fight, I just want to have a 10 minute talk with you."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and looked to my side. My mother and friends were gone, they had actually drove off with out me. "Fine" I bit my lip and handed Ezra, my purse.

Ezra's POV:

Last night the girls and I have came up with a plan. It consisted of picking Aria up and ditching her at the hospital. At first I thought this was a stupid plan and Aria would just slap another heart breakable words on me. Never would I have imagine that Aria and I would be walking to my car, with me holding her purse.

I opened the door for Aria and waited till she sat down before running over to the driver side and getting in. I looked over at Aria and noticed she was struggling with the seat belt. So I lent over and helped her, she looked up into my eyes the same time I looked at hers.

"Thank you" I nodded and lent back into my seat getting myself situated and sticking the key into the ignition.

Once I pulled onto the main road Aria closed her eyes. I saw her hand shaking a little and reached over for it. She pulled back and opened her eyes. "Please don't touch me."

I took my hand back and nodded "I am so sorry." I told her with my voice breaking. "You don't know, how much I love you."

She scoffed "That's why, you aired me out?"

I shook my head and looked out the window when we reached a red light. "I don't' know what to say." I mumbled before taking off when the light turned green.

We spent the next few minutes in silences, that was until I pulled up into my parking space at the apartment.

"What are we doing here?" She squealed

"I have something to show you." I stated getting out of my car and helping Aria out.

Aria's POV:

This whole act that I'm putting up was getting harder and harder to do. I loved Ezra and all I want is nothing more than to give him a hug and tell him that. But my stubborn and foolish side of me is telling me to let him suffer. Let Ezra, feel what I have been feeling for the last week.

"What is it?" I questioned, when we reached his doorway.

"This" He went over to his coffee table and gave me an envelope.

"I don't want this." I told him "The last time you handed me a letter, I had gotten shot."

He looked me in the eyes and opened it up. He than unfolded the paper and showed me what it was. "This is the test results."

I sighed but kept eye contact with him for a few more seconds. Before I turned to look down the hall. "I don't care what it says."

"Really?" He asked me harshly and picked me up bridal style, walking me over to the couch and sitting me down. He than walked over to the door and slammed it shut, causing me to jump, " I.." He stopped and shook his head. "I want to make this right. I want us to be on good terms again."

"Well, we don't always get what we want." I hissed, "Now, if you'll excuse me." I stood up and felt a little dizzy. I sat back down and rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" He rushed to my side.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." I pressed my good hand over my head, "It's pounding."

Ezra nodded, "I will get you something."

For the next hour or so, I ended up falling asleep on the couch. When I had gotten up and realized where I was, Ezra was sitting on the floor next to the couch asleep. I slowly got up and cracked my back a little.

"Hey" I nudged his arm, "Ezra"

"What happen?" He questioned looking at me with wide eyes, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we both fell asleep."

Ezra looked at his watch and than back up at me, "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "What am I still doing here? I wanted you to take me home."

Ezra stood up and sat down on the couch beside me, but a foot away. Not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable, "We needed to talk, and the second I gave you your, pain killers you were out like a light" He chuckled, "I wanted to tell you that I will take responsibilities for my son. And I want him over more then now."

I knitted my eyebrows together and got off the couch, "So basically, you just telling me that you want custody?"

"Yeah, because it's the only way, you'll forgive me" He looked down at his feet, "I feel so ashamed for what happen to you"

"Why?" I cut him off, "You didn't do this to me. Yes, I am mad that you ICED me out, but you didn't shoot me" I yelled and grabbed my bag, "I'm going home and if I have to walk than that's fine." I placed a hand on the knob and felt Ezra taking it off. I looked up at him and he placed a kiss on my lips, before I could even protest.

"I"m sorry, for being a jerk." He whispered when we pulled apart.

"More like an ass, but jerk works," I smirked and graced his cheek. "I'm sorry too, I was so mad at you. " I sighed and looked at his hands, that were on my arm, "This is not your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

He nodded, "Please stay?" He begged with pleading blue eyes.

"Why?" I cocked my head a little and than looked back at the door, "Everything we had in the past is in the past. We were wrong in trying to think getting back together was the right thing to do."

"Fine, I will drop you home." He went over to the arm of the couch and grabbed his jacket. "I am tried of this, As much as I love you. There is no reason for me to be talking to a brick wall, They only listen to what you're saying but they don't comprehend anything, your feeling." He moved me aside and opened the door.

"WHOA" I exclaimed. I have never seen him like this.

Ezra's POV:

I knew having Aria, upset with me was worth it. Because that mean's she is still talking to me. That would also mean for a sort of interaction between us.

"Ezra, stop" Aria, squealed and I kept on walking to my car, "Ezra"

"What Aria?" I turned around and looked her in the eyes, waiting on her to go on, "I am tired of trying to show how much love and respect, I have for you only for it to blow up in my face every time."

Aria, shook her head and shrugged a little. Opening her mouth as if she was going to say something, but didn't. "Just get into the car, I will take you back to your parents,"

She walked over to me and dropped a tear before getting into the car, I walked over to the driver side and slammed the door when I had gotten in. Causing Aria, to jump in her seat.

We drove over to the house in silence, nothing was said and the only hearing noise was coming from the radio. When I pulled up to the house Hanna, Emily and Spencer were all on the front lawn playing with Tommy. I looked over at Aria, before getting out of the car and having Tommy jumping into my arms.

"Hi, daddy." He gave me a hug.

"I missed you, son." I kissed the side of his head before putting him to his feet and taking his tiny hands in mines, "Mommy's here" I smiled, "Go see if you can get her out of the car."

He jumped and nodded before knocking on the car door. Aria, opened it up and took Tommy's awaiting hand. At that point I had turned back around and looked at all the woman standing before me. I walked up to them and gave a short nod before walking past them and into the house.

Aria's POV:

I couldn't shake this feeling that Ezra, had a huge point. He put his life on the line for me, when Chad was in town. Ezra, had built the courage to face my family even when they turned on us. Ezra, has done nothing but been there for me when I needed someone.

When Tommy, ran up to him and embraced Ezra he a big huge. I couldn't help but let my heart crush. I couldn't help that feeling inside of my gut, and the mental slap I gave myself.

"Hey, son" I smiled and took his awaiting hand. Tommy, tried to pull me out of the car, and I giggled at his disappointment. But eventually, I had gotten out and when I did Ezra was gone. I looked at my friends, and took in a breath before walking up to them.

"What did you do?" Those harsh words came out of Emily's, mouth and it shocked me,

"I let him down," I replied, "Ezra is really upset with me, and I'm afraid I can't get him back."

Spencer scoffed, "If you weren't so banged up, I would slap the shit out of you for being stupid."

"I second that," Hanna, looked at me up and down, "What's your problem? How many, unwanted guys are you going to go through till you realize Ezra is it?" She crossed her hands over her chest and shook her head.

"Thanks guys." I spat, "Now , I know for sure whose side your really on." I took my, son's hand once again and dragged him into the house. I walked straight to my room and slammed the door shut, before helping Tommy climb onto the bed.

"What you cry?" He asked wiping my face. I let out a laugh at his caring stage.

"I love you, never think any different," I mumbled against his hair line before giving him a kiss. "I love you, so much."

Tommy, giggled before laying down next to me. I wrapped the blanket around him, seeing as he was on the verge of falling asleep. I closed my eyes and thought about the harsh but true words my three best friends just told me outside...

"Aria, wake up" I heard and opened my eyes, to see Ezra hovering over me.

"What time is it?" I questioned and rubbed my eyes.

"Late, you need to take this," He handed me a couple of pills and a glass of water. " I had given Tommy, his bath and fed him dinner. If you want your mother has a plate for you in the Microwave, all you need to do is warm it up." He told me getting off the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" I sat up and held my shoulder as it started to hurt, "Why are you helping me after all of the selfish things I have said and did to you?"

Ezra, turned around from looking at the door and sighed. "Because, you are the mother of my child. And I know the woman that I have fallen in love with, is still in there somewhere. Just waiting to get out," He opened the bedroom door, "Spencer had taken Tommy, to my apartment. Your welcome to come if you want? But I just figured a couple nights of good rest would do you some good."

"Thank you,' I smiled and let my feet dangle from the edge of the bed, " Ezra, one more thing before you leave?" I called him back,

"What is it?" I got off the bed and walked over to him, "Aria?"

"kiss me, for old time sake" I blushed, I literally blushed.

"Are you sure? Because last time-" I cut him off by stepping on tippy- toes and planting a sweet kiss to him lips.

"I love you too, Ezra. And I am so sorry, for being a bitch" I apologized sincerely.

"Anytime" He chuckled, "Have a good night." He winked at me before walking out of the room completely.

**PLEASE REVIEW:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ezra's POV:**

Tommy and I have been spending so much time together, I loved having the sight of someone in the apartment at all times. I loved the company and I loved watching him play around with his newest toys that I had just recently brought for him.

Aria and I have been talking over the phone, she is still resting from her gun shot. And supposed to be taking out the stitches this weekend. I offered to drive her but Spencer had already beat me to it.

Spencer tells me how Aria is doing, She also tells me about all the nagging Aria is doing. All she seems to think about is Tommy, and when I asked Spencer if she said anything about me. She told me nothing,.

When Aria and I talk on the phone, it's just mostly because of Tommy. She want's to know if I am giving him his vitamins' and making sure that I put him to bed on time. We never really talked about US, and what is our next step. And that's something that I really wanted to know. I want to know, if were going to make it?

"Hello," I asked when I answered a block call,

"Ezra, it's Kelly."

"Oh, hey Kelly. What's up?" I questioned, I haven't talk to her since I moved back here.

"I'm going into Philly for a few days. You told me to look you up if I was ever in town, so I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee?"

I was a little shocked, "Um," I said unable to form any words, "Sure." I answered looking over at Tommy, He smiled and held up his monster truck for me to see, "When and where?"

"How about tomorrow? I will text you the info."

"Sounds good, "

We hung up the phone and I looked over at Tommy who was still looking at me with a smile on his face, "Mommy?"

I shook my head, "No, just an old girlfriend."

"What dat?"

I sighed, "You'll learn when your older."

"Otay"

* * *

><p>The next day,: Aria's POV:<p>

Today, was the day that Spencer was taking me to get my stitches out. My mother and Father had a few things to do in Philly, and they asked if we could meet up for lunch. Of course I agreed, but only because Philly had this new Mexican restaurant that I wanted to try out.

"Okay, Are you ready now?" The doctor asked, I have been sitting here for the last five minutes, because he told me he wasn't going to numb me for this, "It won't hurt, I promise."

"Fine, just take the damn thing out." I grumbled finally giving in. Within a few minutes it was out and to my surprise I really didn't feel that much of it. "wow"

"impressed?" He smirked, "So how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Okay I guess, Why?"

"Just asking, I haven't really seen Tommy."

I smiled and nodded, "That's because, he's spending time with his father."

"Are the two of you together?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Um-I guess you could say that." I jumped off the bed and landed in his arm's. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I'm just glad I caught you, or we would of have to put in a little more stitches."

He lifted me back up to my feet, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"How old are you? You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

The doctor chuckled, "Do I look young?" Aria nodded, "I'm 33,"

"Really? that's awesome."

"I would like to think so, I'm still working on a few things but, I'm happy I made it this far."

"We'll thank you, I will see you around." Aria smiled walking out the door, She made her next appointment because the doctor wanted to make sure everything was doing okay.

"What took you so long?"

Aria giggled, "Nothing. I was scared because I thought it was going to hurt."

"But it didn't so let's go. I have already made your next appointment and your parents are waiting for us." she dragged me out the door.

The ride to Philly felt like it took forever in a day. I don't ever remember Spencer driving this slow. By the time we had reached out destination, I was half asleep.

"Since, when do you drive like a turtle?" I smiled, jokingly.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Do you know how much people died or have gotten hurt from a short fatal accident?"

"Point taken," I held up my hands that was not free from the sling.

Spencer and I walked into the restaurant and spotted my parents in the far back, They both greeted us as we took a seat in front of them.

"Thank you, Spencer. For taking Aria, Byron and I just had a few things to take care of." My mother spoke,

"It's not a problem," Spencer smiled and looked over the menu, "So what's good here?"

"How would we know, it just opened a few months ago." My father joked,

"So what did you have to do here?" I asked as the waitress came over and handed us four glasses of water.

"Well, we went apartment hunting, Nothing good so-"

"Wait," I looked at them confused, "Why are you apartment hunting?"

"Honey, we love you and all. But you need your own place, Tommy needs his own space." My father told me, "We're grandparents, not baby sitters."

My jaw dropped, "Well I'm sorry for the unconvinced," I told them standing up, "I will be out of the house, as soon as I can find an apartment."

"Aria- sit down," my mother asked me sternly, "We were just looking,"

"yeah, well look no further, I will be out of the house as soon as I can." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Mommy," I turned around and saw my son, with Ezra and some lady. At that point my blood started to boil, "What you doing here?"

I turned to my parents who looked just as shock as me. "I could ask you the same thing?"

"Aria, it's not what it looks like. We were just having lunch," Ezra defended himself, "This is Kelly,"

"Daddy's Ex-" Tommy finished,

"Son, let's go. I will take you to lunch," I picked him up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "Have fun Ezra."

"Aria, wait"

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

I stared at the back of Aria's head. She just picked up Tommy and left, "Aria," I called again and walked back inside to get my coat, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's okay, call me when you get everything under control."

"Sorry," I ran out of there.

I ran down the block that Aria, had carried Tommy down. But she wasn't insight. I continued to walk down in that same direction knowing she couldn't have gotten that far. I looked into every store and fast food restaurant until I ended up at the local Starbucks

"Aria, let me explain." She turned around tilted her head.

"Explain what? that you were meeting up with an Ex? Or the fact that our son, just spilled the beans and ratted you out?"

I closed my eyes and opened them up a second later, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but what exactly are we?"

"I thought you were the guy that I was in love with? I thought you were the person that I could trust?" She shouted and I pulled her aside, "Let me go, you don't deserve to be with us. I am moving Ezra, I am getting the hell away from here. I can't stand it anymore."

My heart just sunk, "What? Why?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, why don't you just go back to Kelly?" She pushed me aside.

I rubbed my chest, and followed her out the door. Tommy, was crying and I felt as if I caused everything, "Aria wait." I pleaded, "Aria."

She kept on walked and I ran passed her and stopped her from walking, "I love you, please don't do this."

"You just love the imagine of me." She stated, "You don't actually-" I stopped her and attached out lips together. I placed my hand behind her head to stop her from pulling away, when finally she started to kiss me back. "I love you, I will always love you." I told her when we pulled away.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

Aria had Tommy on her chest and stomach, they were both sleeping while I stayed up and finished the grading that I have been putting off for days. Aria, after so many days had finally agreed to come home with me. It's like we were finally coming to a point of understanding each other.

I rolled my neck and stretched out some of my bones. I have been looking at papers for the last six hours, that's how long Aria and Tommy, were asleep. I tried to put Tommy, in his bed but. Aria disagreed, she missed having Tommy next to her. And when I offered her my bedroom, she just shrugged it off as wanting to be with me.

I had taken a few pictures from my phone and saved it as my screen saver, I wanted this moment to last for as long as I can remember... I sighed and pushed the stack of papers to the side, it was long passed one and I needed to get some sleep if I was planning on going to work tomorrow.

I stood up and took Tommy from Aria's deep sleep position and took him to his room, I pulled the covers over him before turning on the night light. Over the passed days, I had converted my spare guess room into Tommy's personal room. Just the thought of having his own space without toys all over the apartment kind of triggered it.

I walked back into the living room and picked Aria up bridal style. I turned off the side lamp and walked into my room that I was hoping would be our's one day and placed Aria under the sheets.

I took off my shirt and got into bed next to her. Aria, rolled over and smiled as she placed her head on my chest. "I love you, Ezra." Her eyes were closed and I kissed the top of her head. When I pulled back she opened her eyes with a contempt smile, "I really do."

"I love you, too." She lent up and kissed my lips, I kissed her back and deepen it.

We started to make out before I pulled her up ontop of me, making her straddling my waist. I pushed her hair back and started to take off her tank top, that she had left here from the last time. I than unclasped her bra and worked my way down to her waist, I pushed her off me and rolled on top of her as we continued to kiss. I she licked her lips when I pulled back to pull her pajama bottoms off along with her thong in one swift motion.

"God, your beautiful." I mumbled, "I love you, so much. You don't even know."

Aria, smiled and sat up on her elbows, she started to kiss my neck and than my shoulders. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," I groan and felt my erection coming bigger, "So bad" I pushed her back down and sucked on her neck. She pushed my pajama pants down and started to position herself.

After a while Aria and I laid cuddled together, we were both in complete bliss for our hourly actions. "that was amazing, I can't believe we went two months without it."

I nodded rapidly, "Yeah, want to go again?" I asked jokingly. "I'm kidding,"

"What if I'm not?" She winked at me before trailing kisses down my chest.

"Yes, I am not going to school tomorrow." I thought to myself

The following morning, I woke up a few seconds before Aria did. I looked down and looked at the time to see it was almost ten in the morning, I than looked between us and saw Tommy, laying beside us.

"When did he come in?"

Aria shrugged, "Um, Right after our third round." She winked at me. "Do you know how hard it was to put your boxer's back on you?"

I laughed, "Why didn't you just wake me?"

"I tried, you sleep like a rock!"

"I'm sorry," I told her getting off the bed, "I guess you really tried me out."

Aria's jaw dropped, "You? I was the one doing most of the work."

I chuckled, "Yeah, and it felt good. Fantastic Job, A+, Ms. Montgomery." I commented and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Aria had Tommy on a high chair and making breakfast.

"Daddy," Tommy clenched his fist open and closed asking me to pick him up. "food"

I nodded, "Hungry?" I asked kissing the side of his cheek and placing him back down, "I can cook Aria,"

"That's okay, I had already taken a shower so I figured I would just make breakfast."

I wrinkled my nose, "You did a lot when I was asleep huh?" I wrapped my arm's around her waist, "Thank you, for last night" I kissed her neck and smirked when I pulled away, "Great art work."

"Huh?"

"Your neck, I did a fantastic job on it."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I noticed," She laughed, "It kind of looks like a butterfly don't you think?"

I tilted my head a little, "Yeah, now that you mention it. It does," I grabbed a piece of beacon and sat down next to Tommy, giving him half, "what do you guys, want to do today?"

"Park?" Tommy, screamed.

"Actually," Aria turned around and placed two plates in front of us, "I'm going Apartment hunting after my classes," She looked at the time, "I have to leave, are you going to take him?"

I sighed, "Why don't you just move in? Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I don't want to fight," She picked up a piece of toast.

"Then move in with me," I demanded, "What harm could it do? Tommy, loves it here." I looked over at Tommy," Do you want to live with daddy?"

He pointed to Aria, "And mommy?"

"You boys, are tag teaming me again. And mommy don't like it." Aria, looked between the two of us, "I will think about it."

**Thank you for all your reviews, And I have thought about it long and hard. So I will be ending this story soon. And don't worry it'll be on a happy note. Just a few more steps and they'll all be one big happy family... I THINK? Nah, I'm pretty sure.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I have a lot of things to do today, and couldn't get around to edited anything. So if there are mistakes I am forever SORRY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait. I was bored and had nothing to do today, so I thought that I'd just update. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff.**

**Aria's POV:**

My classes felt like it went on forever, and the day was dragging. During my down time, in between classes, I was browsing through houses. I thought about living with Ezra, but I also thought that maybe it was a wrong Idea.

Ezra and I have been going through a lot, and for me to just move in felt a little awkward. I wanted my own space, I wanted to be able to move around in a house and not feel confine in an apartment.

"Knock Knock," Andy, smiled walking into the room, "I'm glad your back."

"Me too, I was beginning to wonder if I was ever coming back." I giggled and brought out my next assignment.

"How you been?" He asked taking a seat in front of me.

I shrugged, "I'm okay,"

He nodded, "And Tommy?"

"He's great, he loves spending time with Ezra." I smiled and looked up at him, "I tried calling you."

"I know, but I really didn't know what to say." He looked at his fingers, "I-I thought about stopping by, but your father told me not to."

"Why?"

Andy shrugged, "Because I like you and your with Ezra." He pointed out, "Have the police caught your shooter?"

I shook my head, "They have the video's but the guy was wearing a mask, they can't put anything together."

"What about your ex"

"He was in Virginia at the time, they have proof." I told him as the first student of my last class walked in.

"Maybe we can have drinks? You can even bring Ezra, along." He told me.

"I will ask him, but he's not to fond of you!"

It was a little passed eight when I knocked on Ezra's door. It had been a whole day since I talked to my parents, My father stopped by after work but he left when he noticed I was talking to a student. I was glad for that.

"Hey, your late." Ezra, opened the door.

"I'm late? I didn't know I had curfew." I told him walking into the apartment.

"I missed you, that's all." He helped me with my jacket and started to kiss my neck, "Tommy's asleep. We have the whole night together,"

"Actually, can we do it another night. I have a ton of paperwork to finish and hand back. My sub, did all my grading system wrong. Now I have the pleasure of going back and re-doing 50 papers."

"But Aria, you have all week for that." He groaned, "Can't you just give me an hour?"

I giggled and turned around in his arm's. "No, But tomorrow. I promise just the two of us. I'm sure, we can find a sitter."

He rolled his eyes, before pecking my nose and walking over to the couch. "How was your first day back?"

"Andy, came to see me" I told him, "He asked if we wanted to go out for drinks?"

Ezra, laughed and took his laptop from the coffee table, "Yeah, that would be fun." He looked up at me after punching in his password, "I really don't like the guy."

"He knows that," I retorted, "But I think it would nice to get together with other people besides my family and friends."

Ezra lent back on the couch, "I really don't' want to go, he is only trying to be nice because he thinks that he can get with you." I knitted my eyebrows at him, "Please, do you not see the way he looks at you?"

I giggled, "Well, that maybe so. But I love you, I wouldn't change that." I told him walking over to the hallway and into Tommy's room. I pulled the blanket over him and gave him a kiss to the forehead. I walked back into the hallway after turning off the little night light and into the living room. I peered over Ezra's shoulder to see him on his Facebook page.

"Having fun?"

He looked up and turned his head to look at me, "We could be having much more fun," He smirked looking at my chest area, "But you don't want too."

I smacked his head, "Why are you so horny?"

"You started it." He rolled his eyes, "Why don't you go put on a pair of pants or something?"

I sighed and sat down beside him, bringing my bag up on my lap. "Why don't you go ask Hanna and Pamela for some assistance?" I grumbled back.

He started to laugh and I slapped him on the shoulder, "Sorry. "He mumbled when I pointed to Tommy's room, "But you actually think I do that? Please, Aria I can wait. I've waited for you for six months I think I can wait another 24 hours."

"And you might just have to wait a little longer than that." I joked just to see his expression. Ezra looked at me and almost dropped his laptop. "I'm kidding," I lent over and kissed his cheek.

"Shit man, don't scare me like that." He kissed me back, "So why don't you and I make something special, just the two of us? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

I smiled, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe," He smirked and typed something before looking back at me, "SO what do you say?"

"I would love too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

By the time I wanted to go to bed, Aria was still on the couch working on her grading. She hasn't eaten since she came here and it only started to make me wonder. I asked her if she wanted something but only refused, and made herself a cup of coffee.

It's almost eleven, when I looked at the clock. I turned to look beside me but the sheet's were still cold, I sat up and grabbed my shirt at the edge of the bed.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked her walking into the living room, "Come to bed."

Aria, looked over at me and shook her head, "I have a few more and than I will join you."

I sat down beside her and grabbed a few papers and my red pen, "Fine, then I will help you." Aria smiled up at me.

"You don't have to, you have work tomorrow. Just go back to sleep."

I shook my head, letting out a yawn. "I'm fine, a couple of hours is good enough of me."

"Okay,"

Aria and I continued to grade of another couple of hours. By then we had all but half of her students five page, essay's finished. Aria, looked over at the clock and I followed her gaze.

"Are you ready for bed now? It's like 2 in the morning"

"I know," Aria told me, "I'm going to take a shower first, I think I have a pair of clothes left. But I would have to go home, tomorrow." She pouted, "Actually, my parents house." She stuffed her marked papers into her bag..

"You didn't think about what I asked you?" I arched an awaiting eyebrow raise, "Because I have been thinking about it for awhile."

Aria, let out a breath. "I can't-"

"But Aria,"

"Let me finish," She held up a finger, "I can't live in an apartment. I'm sorry, I want a house and I think I have saved up enough for a down payment."

"A house?" I cocked my head, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Ezra. Chad and I lived from Hotel to Hotel, moving into an apartment is like that. I don't want to be confided into another box."

I nodded, "Great, so this weekend we'll go house shopping." I smiled.

"So, your okay with moving out of your beautiful apartment and into a house?" She questioned.

"If I get to spend my days and nights with you, than YES. I won't give it a second thought, besides," I stood up, "I brought this place. We can just use it for personal shares." I winked at her before heading over to the bedroom,

The next morning, I had woken up before Aria. Even though I had only like three hours of sleep. I still felt wide awake and ready for the day. So At six in the morning, I had turned off the alarm and re-set it for Aria, at 10, since she had a class at 12.

I walked into Tommy's room, to see that he was just getting up. He turned to me with a smile on his face, and I embraced him into a tight hug.

"Good morning, Son." I kissed his cheek and placed him back on the floor. "Are you hungry?"

"Mama, here?"

I nodded, "Shh, let mama sleep okay?"

"Okay, I hungry."

"Okay, let's change your pull-ups and than I will start breakfast. How about Cereal?"

"Okay," He smiled and took off his pajama pants, I took the wipes off the side table in his room and started to wipe him down. After I was done, I got him his clothes for the day and changed him up.

"You look very handsome, son." I gushed, "Let's eat, and than I will take you to daycare."

half hour later, I had Tommy in his room playing with some toys so I could get ready for work. I had about an hour before I had to be at school, and I still had to run by Hollis to take Tommy to day care.

I didn't know how Aria, did everything by herself. I was lucky to have the last few days, or rather a week off from work. But now that I have to manage to do everything on a timely matter, I give Aria full credit on what she did. I couldn't be more than proud of how she handled everything.

"Aria, Sweetie," I whispered into her ear, "Tom and I are going. I will see you later." I kissed the side of her head before covering her with the blanket. I then stepped back and looked at her sleeping form for a little while, "I'm going to marry you, one day. That's a promise." I mumbled clearly before getting Tommy, and his bag. And heading out the door.

The drive over to Hollis took forever, there was a small fender bender and the cars seemed to have loved blocking traffic, seeing as they didn't want to pull of the road. The police were on route but still, trying to clam those people down and detouring traffic.

By the time I had gotten to Hollis, I had ran into Byron. Aria, didn't really tell me what had happen that afternoon in Philly, and I'm not the kind of person to pursue it unless it's a life threatening mistake.

"Hello, Ezra" He greeted me when I had sign Tommy in, "How's Aria?"

"She seems to be doing better," I shrugged, "Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head, "No, I tried calling but she's not answering."

I nodded, "I think Aria, was planning on stopping by the house. I'm not sure what time, but she'll be there."

He smiled, "That's good, I came by yesterday but she was talking with a student and than Andy." I closed my eyes, I really could have gone a year without hearing that name, "I agree. I think he has a hidden agenda, but I just can't hint an idea of what."

"I agree, I told Aria how I feel about the guy. But she still thinks of him as-"

"You don't have to explain," Byron laughed, "But if I don't see her today, can you tell her I'm sorry. And she's welcome to come back home."

"I will, I have to go. I will see you later." I shook his hand before running off to my car. By this rate I'm going to be late for my first lesson.

By the time I had exited the school at the end of the day, my brain hurt more than it did the first time I've saw Aria at that reunion. So many of my student's wanted my help for their finals that I had to set up a Saturday, study session at the public library. And that started to make me think that they really haven't been paying attention? Or that they were too nervous to think for themselves.

By the time I have gotten to Hollis, it was almost six. I had texted Aria, to see if she could pick up Tommy from daycare but she didn't returned any conformation. So I figured, I would just swing on by and see what she was up too. I knew that her last class today, ended at five. So either she was in a meeting or she just didn't want to answer any of my calls.

I pecked into the open door of her office to see her talking to Andy, My eyes went wide as I realized this kid was never giving up. I stepped back and shook my head as anger washed over me.

"So about that date?" Andy asked with a slight amusement.

"Ezra, doesn't want to go." Aria, replied. "He just doesn't like you."

"But you do?" Andy, had that bit of a smirk attitude, to the point where I wanted to kill him, "I'm kidding Aria, I know how much you love Ezra."

I smiled, upon that comment. "But you won't stop trying." Aria, responded and I heard a chair push back. " And I walked around the corner. I stopped and turned back in the direction of her office, in case someone was to walk out they would think that I had just gotten there instead of ease dropping. "Ezra, "Aria smiled, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged and watched as Andy shifted his weight. "You didn't respond to picking up 'OUR' son, so I stopped by thinking we could get dinner before going home."

"Oh, okay. Well I was just on my way to pick up Tommy, how about we meet up at the Grille?" She offered and looked at Andy. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course." He placed a hand on her back and bit my lip from saying something. "Nice to see you again, Ezra." He winked at me as if I was going to respond to that and walked down the hall that I had just came up in.

I turned to Aria, when he turned the corner and raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous of that?"

Aria, let out a laugh and shook her head before shifting her books into the other hand, "Of what exactly?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I felt as if he is never going to give up." I took her books and heard a sigh of relief. "I just don't want to lose you."

Aria gave me a smile, "I love you, there is nothing to be worried about." She graced my cheek, "Now about that dinner." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I will meet you at the grille." I kissed her lips before walking down the hall with her books in my arms.

I waited in my car for a good, 20 minutes before Aria and Tommy parked next to me. I smiled and got out of my car before opening the back door and taking Tommy out of his seat.

"Hey, buddy." I placed him on his feet, "How was day care?"

"Fun, we got brownies." He smiled and jumped up and down, "Grandma" He started to squeal and I looked up to see Ella and Byron.

"Hello, my little tum tum." Ella smiled and walked over to us. Aria, was still at the driver side door frozen. "How's my little man?"

"Papa," He opened his arms for them to pick him up and I allowed it. Not wanting Aria to know that I have talked to Byron this morning.

"Hello, Aria." Ella, turned to her with a greeting.

"Mother." Aria bit out harshly as if they were a few inches from each other rather than a few feet. Aria would have jumped her. "We better go."

"Aria, I'm sorry. If we made-"

"Enough," Aria, looked between me and her parents. "I don't want to talk about it. Just know that I will find my own place, this weekend and all our stuff will be out of your house."

I closed my eyes, knowing I forgot something when I had set up that refreshment coarse. Aria, walked ahead of us, when I opened my eyes. I told Ella and Byron that we would be in touch and that I was sorry for everything that happen. They both nodded and gave Tommy back to me before I walked up to Aria, and took her hand.

She looked down at our hands and up at me with a slight smile, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and we walked over to an empty table. I ordered Tommy, spaghetti and Aria ordered a sandwich. I ordered the same thing as Aria, and water for the table since Aria was trying to cut back on soda.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria, asked me after a few minutes.

I shrugged and thanked the hoist for our drinks. "That I can't make it this weekend. Or Saturday at least." I frowned and looked down at my fingers, "I had scheduled a finale, refreshment coarse,"

"It's fine. I can look alone, it's not a problem." She cut me off.

I knitted my eyebrows and looked her in the eyes, "Don't you want me there?"

She tilted her head, "It doesn't matter" She looked at the hoist when he came back with our food, "thank you!"

"Anytime, "He winked at her. "See you later Professor."

"You know him?" I questioned.

"One of my students, " She looked at me before looking over at Tommy, who was already enjoying his food. "Nothing more."

I nodded, and took a bite of my sandwich. If Aria, said there was nothing more than I will believe her. Because right now, I am in no position to ask questions. Not one that would get me back in the dog house with her again.

When dinner was over, we shared a kiss before getting into our cars and meeting up at the apartment. I never felt more thrilled that Aria, was staying with me rather than with anyone else.

When I had gotten home, Aria and Tommy was waiting for me at the door. Tommy, smiled and I looked at Aria who was still a little down. But yet she smiled at me too, and moved aside for me to open the door.

"We need to get you a key." Mumbled opening the door and waiting for them to go in first.

"I don't need one, I won't be here long." She replied to something that wasn't even a question.

"Aria, what's going on? You have been on edge ever since we left Hollis."


	24. Chapter 24

**I am deeply sorry that this chapter has taken me more than a year to post. I am shocked myself that I've waited that long, what the heck have I been doing?**

**Anyways here is the next chapter and I know some of you have been asking when i was going to post and I have replied to those of you! I'm sorry I lied when I said soon and it never came.**

**I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. BUT IF I DID JAKE WOULD BE ON A TRAIN OUT OF HERE. I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL!**

Aria's POV:

Feeling a little stomped of words I took a step back from Ezra and took in his appearance. You could tell just by the way he looked that he was ready to explode.

Taking in a deep breath I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing. I'm just tired Ezra. For so long I have thought about what it would be like to actually be with you again and here you are. I thought about what it would be like if you and I were to run off and get married and you blurted out marriage." I told him in pure honesty, "I thought about what it would be like if you and I were to ever move in together and raise our family under the same roof. And this is what we're aiming for."

"And what? Aria, I thought about the same things too. And have I not been scared before I would have fought harder."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hands together, "I'm just scared."

"Of what?" He cut me off confused, "What are you scared of?"

I opened my eyes to look him in the eyes, "You."

Ezra's POV:

I stood there shocked and unable to move. Was Aria really scared of me? She knew everything about me; what in the world could she be afraid of?

"Why?" I asked her taking a step closer, "I'm the same old person. Aria you've known me for years."

I watched as Aria wiped the fresh tears that fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Aria," I whispered taking her hands in mine. "What's wrong?"

She let out a few sobs, "I'm scared that one day you'll finally realize that I'm not worth it. That I come with more baggage than you can keep up with. I'm scared that you'll get bored with me. Ezra, I've changed. I am not the same person that you once knew and neither are you."

"I know all of this. Aria, I will love you till the day I die. I will always be there for you and I will never ever run away from you." I confessed whole heartedly, "I want you to be able to open your heart; I want you to be able to know that you can actually trust me again."

Aria looked at me through her tears and all I wanted to do was be there for her in a way that would tell her I was telling the truth. But the look in her eyes told me differently. It told me that no matter what I say Aria will always have this fear. She will always think in the back of her mind that something bad will happen.

"Please," I begged, "Tell me you trust me. Tell me that you believe me when I say I will never hurt you intentionally. Please tell me that you and I will move in together and get married one day and maybe have a couple more kids together." At this point I was about burst into tears. I am on my toes literally begging Aria for a way in. "I love you so much!"

Aria stood there life less and just continued to look me in the eyes. I didn't know if I should at this point just give up and run or just go along with her staring contest. I waved my hands in front of her face and watched as she blinked a few times.

"Aria- Are you okay?" I questioned worriedly, "What did I say?"

She turned her attention to me fully and shook her head, "Are you stupid?"

I looked at her bewildered, "What?"

"I said are you stupid? And Ezra I've known you for a long time and I know you are not stupid." She turned away from me, "You are walking down a path that can't be fixed."

"There is nothing to be fixed Aria." I yelled, "Why are you being stupid and stubborn, a little selfish that someone actually loves you!"

"Because I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Just like how I'm hurting you now!" Aria pushed me away, "why can't we ever be normal? Why can't we a couple that don't argue every minute of the day? Why can't we just be happy?"

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, "Well that's easy," I answered sarcastically, "You won't allow yourself to beloved. " I opened my eyes to look at her, "You won't stop this bitchiness and get off your high horse."

Aria held up her hands in defeat, "I'm going to take a shower. This is just bull-shit and you know it."

"There's something we agree on." I commented, "When are you going to realize that this isn't all about you? This isn't a one-way streak?"

Aria stopped her path down the hallway and turned around, "When you realize that I'm not the person you fell in love with years ago. For god sakes Ezra, I don't even think I love you anymore." She blurted and my face fell," I mean-"

I cut her off, "You know what?" I told her picking up my keys, "You have a good night and I'm going to spend the night out." I opened the door and slammed it shut.

Aria's POV:

Ezra stormed out of the apartment and I knew deep down that I didn't mean it, but it was getting to that degree where I just couldn't take this argument anymore and I knew if I said I didn't love him he would just drop the argument for the night at least.

I let a few tears run down my cheek before walking into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the tub before fully allowing myself to cry. Why did my ex-husband have to be such an ass that would allow me to shut down? Why can't I just be happy and live a normal life?

I couldn't even comprehend what I was thinking anymore and just turned on the shower allowing the tub to fill up. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and tried to call Ezra but he didn't answer; of course he wasn't going to answer he was pissed as hell and I'm shocked that he didn't even hit me because I was being stupid and self-centred and not thinking about his true feelings for me.

Here Ezra and I are having this second chance to really reconnect and I'm just using him and taking him for granted.

I couldn't take it anymore so I called him again and again and again and then finally I just turned off the water. I wanted him to answer I didn't want to leave a message only for him to delete it. I wanted him to answer and I wanted to hear his voice.

Finally I texted him telling him that he should come home because Tommy misses him. But he didn't reply.

I stripped my clothes and slid down the tub feeling noting but hot water because I didn't bother to put any cold water. Why should I? Maybe the heat would burn off this wall that I have built around my heart.

Three hours later I was out of the shower and sitting down on the couch doing some marking. Ezra still wasn't picking up and he still hasn't called. So I just continued to mark and continued to call him, but the last call went straight to voicemail. He turned off his phone.

I sighed and tossed my phone down at the end of the couch before hearing the door open and Ezra walked in. He didn't even bother looking at me and his eyes looked like he was crying. "Ezra," I whispered

"Just leave me alone Aria, "Ezra mumbled and then wiped his nose, "I'm going to bed."

"Ezra, please just listen to me." I begged, "I blurted something out that wasn't meant to be said."

Ezra shrugged his shoulders and walked to the back room but I was hot on his heels and stopped the door before he could fully close it, "Don't shut me out."

"Why? You did the same thing to me!" He replied heartbroken, "you've been doing it all this time and I was the stupid love sick puppy that fell for its"

"Well, then that would make me the bull dog because Ezra, I am in love with you. Always have and always will be. I just said that because I needed time to think. I knew you would walk away and leave me alone."

Ezra licked his lips and sat down at the edge of the bed leaning over and placing his head in the palm of his hands, "I do love you Ezra, and I'm just a stupid girl for letting this jerk hurt me. I'm the stupid one that put of this wall with you because I'm just afraid. I'm afraid," I repeated and went over to him squatting down so I could look at him properly, "Please look at me."

Ezra moved his hands and dropped it down, "You and Tommy are all I have Aria and all I really want in my life." He looked up at me, "I don't care about the people around me unless you are in it. I don't care what it takes; you will learn to trust me again."

"I do trust you Ezra, for god sakes you are the love of my life and I can't believe I went this long without you!" I sighed hard, "I made a huge mistake and I don't want to lose you, please will you forgive me and give me another chance?"

Ezra let out a small chuckle, "You hurt me." He smirked, "But I could never hate you! Of course I forgive you" He bent down to kiss my lips, "I hate fighting with you."

"I know, but the best thing about fighting is there is always make up sex" I smiled widely and stood up straddling his lap, "Great position don't you think?"

**Bipolar? Yup, she is. I love it,,, Review please and I'm going to work on the next chapter soon! I lied, i'm thinking about plotting the future and ending this story it's been way to long!**


	25. house hunting

**So I just need to get something out there to the person that wrote this-**

_**That stupidity is this're so stupid I hate you and want you to die **ing****_

**That just really pisses me off, why the heck would you wish death on someone? I mean this is just a story and if you really have a problem with it and with the way it's going; no one is twisting you fingers when you come on here. It's out of your own free will. I just thought it was childish of you to wish death on someone! And the fact that you signed in under a guest name just shows me what a bully you are and you have no life! **

**Now here is what I have to say about me: I truly believe in karma and I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I am not afraid of you and your online bulling because in the end you will be judged- not me. So take you little childish comments and stick it where the sun don't shine.**

**_Life's a bitch and I'm the biggest one of them all- when I have to be._**

**On another note I really want to thank all of those who reviewed and welcomed this story back. I know it's been a while and I kind of lost track of it, but I want to finish it despite the rude and ego minded people. So here is the next chapter and I'm going with a little happier chapter. I want to get this story out and finished with. It's been a long time coming.**

Ezra's POV:

The next morning wasn't as pleasant as I had hoped. Of course spending every waking moment with Aria is something that I enjoy rather deeply. And although we did make love last night; there was something that I felt wasn't there. We didn't connect like we normally would and it just made me wonder if Aria did that to get back on my better half or did she do it with the thought of me still hurting her?

I let out a frustrated sigh as I got ready for the day. No matter what I say or do I will never get Aria back to the way she was ten years ago. I will never get her to let down her wall and enjoy life like how she did before.

I emerged from the bathroom after fixing my tie and looked into my son's room. He was still peacefully sleeping with his favourite blanket. I smiled thinking that if Aria and I could make something as amazing as Tommy then why can't we be the amazing couple that I know we can be?

I grabbed my phone from the table and called Ella, after a big blow out with Aria I didn't feel like anything but spending time with my family; with her. I wanted to show her a side of me that she's seen before and trusted. I wanted Aria to know that no matter how hard we push one another I will always be here for her.

"Hey Ella," I announced through the phone when she answered, "I'm not going to be making it in this morning."

_Ella let out a breath, "I kind of figured after last night. You know Byron and I never meant to push her away, we were just trying to help her out."_

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see it, "I understand and I feel the same way. So I'm going to go house hunting with her and maybe try to break down this wall she has put up once and for all." I paused, "I miss her so much and she was right. I don't' know who she is anymore.

"_Ezra, just don't push her too hard or we will all lose her. At least this way you can tell me what's going on and I'll feel like I have some part of my daughter's life."_

I smiled, "I'm sorry, but I think Aria is getting up. I'll touch down with you later." Just as I hung up the phone I felt two warm arms wrap around me and squeezed me tight. I turned on my charm and turned my head around to look at her from behind. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. "She kissed my arm, "Are you leaving? Maybe we can have breakfast?" she said going over to the kitchen and opened the ice box, "Or maybe we can go out!"

I chuckled, "Actually we can do whatever we want because I'm all yours." I walked up to the counter and loosen my tie, "I want to spend a carefree day with you and Tommy."

Aria turned around and crossed her arms, "Are you still mad at me about last night? Ezra, I didn't mean it and if I did. I wouldn't be here right now."

I nodded, "I'm not mad, "I waved my hand, "I'm hurt, but I'm not mad." I faked a pout, "I just thought you and I can spend a day together looking at houses with our son."

"Okay, if that's what you want." She nodded, "I'm going to go wake up Tommy."

"Actually," I stopped her, "Why don't you go get ready and I'll wake up our son." I kissed her lips, "I'll see you in a bit."

Aria's POV

"Mom, this house is big." Tommy screamed causing the people in the house to turn and look at us. I smiled at them and grabbed Ezra's hand as we walked around the open house.

It was the third one on the same street and it looked identical to the first one we looked at, but the only difference is this house needed a little more work. The cabinets are out dated the rug needs to be taken out and the walls needed a new paint job.

"So what do you think?" Ezra asked pulling me into the hallway and into one of the bedrooms, "It's bigger than the apartment."

I laughed at him, "You remember that line huh?" Ezra laughed when I was referring to the time we had planned on meeting at that vegan restaurant "This house needs so much work. It's not worth it."

Ezra nodded and looked at the brochure that they gave us, "The asking price is really low and if you think about it, we can make it our own and start fresh. It has four bedrooms so space is not a problem and-"

"And when you stop to think about all the labour work and money that's going into this house you could get a brand new house with everything in it for the same price." I cut him off, "Ezra, the school district sucks here too. Can we just go look at another one?" I pleaded, "Please."

Ezra rolled his eyes, "You are just lucky I love you." He kissed my lips, "Let's go find Tommy before he falls in love with the master bedroom upstairs." He joked tugging on my arm

We drove to the next location and it was closer to my parent's house; to say that I was happy would be the furthest from my mind. I didn't like the fact that it would be two streets over from my parent's and I didn't like that they would be able to just drive or walk over anytime without notice.

I let out a breath and looked up at the house. It was built in the year two-thousand. And from the pictures it looks to be very updated and moderate.

"The outside looks really great," Ezra said pulling to the side curb, "I wonder how perfect the inside is" I looked at the house from the outside and smiled, it was really beautiful and I could picture the three of us living in something like this, "Shall we?" Ezra asked taking a sleeping child into his arms.

"Sure," I smiled toward him and unbuckled my belt. Ezra and I walked up to the front open door and both turned around at the same time enjoying the front lawn. I looked over at him the same time he did me and laughed, "Wow,"

"I know, "Ezra rubbed tommy's back soothingly and then took my hand.

"Welcome," The realtor greeted as she handed us a brochure, "If you have any questions please feel free to ask them."

"Thank you!" I took the paper from her and looked around the living room. It was spacious and held a fireplace. Then Ezra and I walked into the kitchen and it doesn't look anything like the online site. It was really well maintain the shelves and cabinets were all redone, there was hard wood flooring and an Island table, "I love this kitchen."

"Too bad we really don't need one" Ezra smirked and I looked at him with a raise eye brow silently questioning it, "We eat take out all the time and sit in front of the TV."

I nodded, "Good point." I turned the page of the brochure, "That needs to change."

Next we opened up the sliding door from the kitchen connected to the back yard. White wooden fence lined up throughout the yard keeping a good amount of privacy from the neighbours and there was a mini swimming pool. It wasn't something we usually see in this kind of neighbourhood but then again things can surprise you.

"Have any questions?" The realtor asked

I nodded, "Why are the pictures on the site different from the house? Not that I'm complaining but it a big difference"

She nodded, "The homeowners really wanted this house to sell; so then upgraded a little more and kept the asking price. You should see upstairs it's really beautiful, nothing like you has seen here."

"Thank you," Ezra smiled and took my hand to lead me over to the staircase from the kitchen area, "I like the fact that there's two stair cases. You don't have to walk all the way around to get upstairs."

When we got upstairs it was unusual, she was right when she said that it was beautiful. Right off the stair cases was the hallway closet. The stair cases combined upstairs and with a landing separated each one. But off the stair case to the left was a full bathroom and two bedrooms. If we turned to the right there was another stair case leading upstairs to the attic and down the hall was the master bedroom.

My eyes became watery as we entered the Master suite. It was perfect, to the left of the room had built in books shelves and to the right was a double door leading out to the balcony. In the middle I'm assuming that's where the bed would go because there was a wall built there and behind that wall was the master bathroom/ closet. You could walk in from either left or right side of the room.

"Are you okay?" asked Ezra as he came into the bathroom and saw a few tears, "Why are you crying?"

I shrugged, "I really love this house Ezra. Oh my god, have you seen a house that looks like this in this kind of neighbourhood? I mean of course you have considering who you are! But, I have never seen something like this; not even Spencer's house is this beautiful and she's loaded." I sighed and looked at Ezra as he showed a goofy grin, "what?"

"Nothing," He laughed, "It's… I haven't seen you smile and gush about something in a long time."

I smiled widely again with another few tears falling, "I haven't found something so perfect, since I met you!"

"So what do you both think?" Asked another couple as they entered the room with us, "We had just placed an offer and wanted to take another look at the house before we leave."

I looked at Ezra with a pained expression, "Really?" Ezra shrugged, "It doesn't seem all that, but if you and your wife are happy I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I pinched Ezra in the arms when I looped mine's with his, "Have a nice day, we're going to check the bedroom's down the hall."

Once Ezra and I headed into the last room I turned to him, "What the heck was that?"

"Relax, they probably was doing the same thing when they walked into the room and saw us." He smiled, "I just wanted them to think that we weren't interested, maybe they'll change their mine's."

I rolled my eyes, "What if they're serious and we don't get it."

Ezra nodded, "What if we do?" He replied, "What if we do get this house, how are you going to deal with living a few streets over from your parents?"

I let out a breath and bit my inner check for a few seconds, "It's about time I make up with them don't you think?" I smiled wiggling my eyebrows, "I love this house, and I really do."

"Okay then let's go make an offer."

**I'm going to be changing thing a lot and hope it's for the best. See you soon!**


	26. Uncle?

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. I really hope to hear from you again.**

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I have the next three chapters ready for you and if I can get five reviews or more I will update it sooner rather than later...**

**But some times I lie and I just want to get this story out and finished with-it's been awhile since I had this story and yet it's still going. So I might just update them and have this story finished with.**

**So I heard on Twitter that Marlene said we're going to have a cabin sex scene between Aria and Ezra? I hope that's true because I remember that they said that once before and it never happened. Here's to hoping!**

"So how did house hunting go?" Ella asked when she came into my classroom a week later, "did you and Aria see anything you'd be considering?"

I nodded, "Actually we did, it's over on Hartson Street," I answered placing my pen down, "We put a bid on it" I sighed

"Why so slumped?" Ella questioned sitting at one of the desk, "I saw that place it's pretty remarkable"

I shrugged, "I know, but there were four other offers and I don't think I want to go any higher than 375,"

Ella smiled, "What if I was to say that I knew the family and maybe I could put in a word for you?" She smirked looking down at her hands, "What would you do for me?"

I gasped, "Really? I mean Aria really loves that house and if you can get them to take my final offer with closing cost then I would do anything in my nature to get Aria to come to terms with you and Byron again." I begged, "This would mean the world to your only daughter."

Ella giggled, "She really loved the house?"

"She cried Ella; it would be undeniably heart-breaking if they turned us down."

Ella stood up from the desk and walked over to the door, "I will be right back, "she announced and I looked at her back side thinking what she meant by that. A few long minutes later she walked back into my classroom, "You haven't meant Darren Fredrick have you?" she smiled, "Darren this is my long-time friend Ezra Fitz, Ezra meet Darren."

I stood up and walked over to him, "Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand, "What's going on?"

"Darren, your still in that bidding war with your house?" she smirked

Darren nodded, "Yes I am, my wife is already angry that it's not already sold. But I'm looking for the right buyer, it's the whole reason I haven't settled yet."

"Oh, you're moving?" He nodded, "Why?"

He let out a breath, "My wife got a new job offer and it's something that she can't let go. I want to make her happy and if that's moving to another state than whom am I to let go of her dreams. She's worked so hard to get where she at and I can teach Math anywhere. It's the same material no matter where I'm at." He laughed,

"Ezra and my daughter are actually looking for a nice neighbourhood, somewhere close to home." she lied, Aria doesn't like the fact one bit that the house we want is two streets over, "And that's the house that they put in an offer for."

"Really, you want to live in my house?"

"Wait a second. You live on Hartson?" Darren nodded, "My girlfriend cried over that house. " I admitted

The three of us laughed before Darren looked over at Ella, "I Miss Aria, and she's such a sweetheart."

Ella nodded with a smile "I know, she's had a tough life and I think this is just what she needs in order to move on from that." She looked at me, "With a little help from Ezra, I know that she'll come back to us."

"Well, the last bid that I was approached with was 325 with closing cost."

I smiled widely, "That's my offer, and if you take it I swear we will treat the house with love and respect. "with a frown I spoke again, "We really want this and I know I haven't known you as well as Ella, but you know Aria and you know when she has her heart set up for something she'll go for it. As for me I am willing to give you everything in one day. No banks, no waiting. Well maybe 24 hour's so everything will get cleared, but I'm willing to pay it off."

"I have to talk with my wife, who already left but I don't see the problem." He shook my hand, "We should have meant a while back, you seem to be a really decent guy."

"He is," Ella spoke up heartedly, "I knew it from the very start of their relationship. "

LINE BREAK

At the end of the day Darren came back to me when I was just about to head out. He stopped me with a plain expression, one that told me his wife didn't like the offer and they were probably going to go with another couple.

"I have talked to my wife," Darren started, "She said that she's willing to go with your offer." I smiled widely and thought at that moment I was going to cry. Just to see Aria happy and sound was the highlight of my day, "But she also had another offer for you!"

I sucked in a deep breath as all the happiness that was came to me was gone, "Which is?"

He smiled, "Don't sound so sad buddy," He patted my arm, "She said that we will take up the closing cost, I did watch Aria grow up and I would like to do it."

I licked my lips and shook his hand, "You made me the happiest man alive, and I can't thank you enough."

"Thank Ella; if she hadn't brought it up we would still be in a bidding war." He smiled taking out his car keys, "I'm just glad it's over so I can finally meet up with my wife."

"If you don't mind me asking and not that I'm complaining, but why did you change the house?"

Darren nodded, "I don't mind, we had the house up on the market for a while now. My wife left six months ago and she doesn't even know about the new renovations." He laughed, "I was watching this house hunters show and saw how they flipped an old broken down house and made it look brand new. So I hired a few contractors and got the house renovated. "

"Nice touch," I smiled, "I really love the master suite, and the fact that we can get upstairs from the kitchen area and not have to walk around."

Darren nodded once again with a short laugh, "Yeah, I actually thought that was an amazing accomplish." He smirked, "After renting out that house for many years I don't know why I haven't thought about that earlier."

"Is the pool a new addition as well? It looks to be."

"No, I just had it relined and put in new water. " Darren replied, "I didn't mean to hold you up, but if you want tomorrow afternoon we can push for this deal and get the papers sign."

I nodded, "Oh yeah, say four o'clock? Does that work?"

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow Ezra."

"Yeah tomorrow" He walked away, "And Darren," he turned around, "Thanks again."

LINE BREAK

Ezra arrived at the condo to see Aria and Tommy on the floor colouring, he looked at her confused because she had a class and yet he walked in and saw her.

"Hey, guess what?" Aria said cheerfully, "I got the rest of the afternoon off." She walked up to him giving him a hug, "The English building had a flood, one of the pipe's busted and we had the option to either send our kids home or find another location. So—"

"So, I have some news for you" He took her hands and lead her over to the couch, "We didn't get the house, "He lied he wanted to give her a surprise he wanted her to enjoy it. "I'm sorry!" he watched as Aria's face dropped from the happy mood that she was in to this little sad puppy, "So I was thinking you could meet me at four tomorrow and we could get over some things."

Aria shrugged, "What kind of things and where?"

Ezra smiled, "Just be ready to go when I come back here to pick you and Tommy up." He kissed her forehead, "I swear you'll love this surprise."

The next day Ezra couldn't hold on much longer, he hated seeing Aria so sad and down and he couldn't wait till this afternoon to sign the papers with her.

He looked at his watch as the bell rung and students started to pile in for the day. He smiled warmly and waited till the last bell to go off before starting his class.

As the day went on Ezra grew more and more impatient over this little secret of his, he didn't want to wait any longer to tell Aria so he sent her a hint. He sent Aria a text asking her if she could have this house that they supposedly couldn't have, than what she would want.

IT wasn't long before Aria replied with a simple 'Huh' text and Ezra replied back.

'What if I told you that I talked to the owner?' he text her back

She replied, 'Then I would be wrapped around your biggest finger'

Ezra laughed out loud at that and a few students turned their head to look at him, "Sorry, get back to work." He smiled and looked down at his phone before texting, 'I think there is a way for us to get that house'

Aria replied, 'You better not be shittin me Ezra Fitz, because my heel will be so far up your butt that you will not be able to sit for a year. LOL'

Ezra shook his head and smiled a little too much, 'I will see you in two hours, I love you!' was his last reply before putting his phone away.

LINE BREAK

Aria paced around the condo waiting for Ezra to get home so they could go out. It was only a Tuesday and if they were to be working tomorrow she wanted to get back as soon as possible. She had a class at seven and another at ten in the morning and those she can't miss. It was the only time's the history department was allowing her to have because of all the other classes that the history department have had already enstore.

She let out a breath and went into Tommy's room to get his jacket that was placed on his bed when she changed his clothes. On the car ride here they had a little accident and she had to give him a bath. Even though he's potty training and now knows when to say Potty, Aria still put's on a pull up in cases like these.

"Aria," Ezra yelled when he walked into the condo, "Where are you?"

She emerged from the room holding Tommy's jacket, "What are you yelling for?" She asked calmly, "I'm right here!"

"Sorry," he replied with a kiss to her lips, "I got excited, Are you ready to go?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah, I've been waiting since you told me you talked to the owner."

Ezra smiled, "I did and I can't wait for you to meet him. Actually you already have and I-" he was cut off when Tommy pulled on his leg and asked for him to pick him up, Ezra bent down and picked up his son, "Are you ready to go?" Tommy nodded, "Alright then let's go!"

The trio headed downstairs and piled into Ezra's car. HE couldn't explain how excited he was, at first he didn't' even want to go house hunting. He was happy with his condo and very much happy with spending all that quality time with Aria. The smaller the space the more they could cuddle kind of thing.

Aria smiled widely at Ezra when he realized that his facial expression told him he looked like an ugly clown with no make-up on. "Alright, you need to stop with all this smiling I don't know how much more I can take."

Ezra grabbed Aria's hand and gives it a kiss, "I love you so much and I can't wait till we do this together as a couple and I can't wait to move in with you." He kissed it again, "having you by my side and having Tommy here with me is what I really want. I know this is a big step for the both of us and I know that we have troubles that we need to work on, but I am willing to take the path you want to go on in order to make us the power couple again."

"I love you too!"

Ezra shortly pulled up to the bank and found a parking spot. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky with it being rush hour traffic and everyone out of school and work. He unbuckled himself before beating Aria to Tommy who had fallen asleep on their short ride. He kissed his son before meeting Aria to the front of the building and opening the door for the both of them.

Once instead Ezra looked around and saw Darren talking to one of the guys that worked at the bank and waved them over. Aria turned in the direction that Ezra was looking at and smiled widely,

"Uncle Darren, what are you doing here? I thought you moved to Arizona?" She said running up to him and embracing him in a hug, "I missed you so much it has been years."

Darren laughed, "I missed you too angel. I heard a lot of heart breaking things about you," He looked at her disappointedly, "What's been going on?"

Aria cried, "A lot, I wish you were around for my troubles. I really miss our talks."

"Okay I am confused here!" Ezra said walking up to them," I thought you just work with Ella?"

Darren nodded, "It's a long story but Aria is my niece," He said looking over at the banker, "So everything is set?"

"Yes, I just need the couple to sign these papers and the house is theirs."

Aria licked her lips and tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear, "The house we are buying is yours?"

Darren nodded, "And it's even a longer story," He laughed, "Why don't you and Ezra go sign the papers and I'll see you both in an hour? Meet me at the diner on Rose and Elmer's okay?"

"Alright," Ezra nodded, "Sounds good!"

"So what is the total balance that we have to pay?" Aria asked taking a seat next to Ezra.

"Nothing, as far as I know everything is well taken care of."

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked confused.

The banker laughed, "We just need you and Aria to sign these and you are free to go."

"Who paid for the house?" Aria and Ezra questioned in unison.

"I was told to shut my mouth about that or they'll kill me" he joked, "I'm kidding, but I was told to keep my mouth shut,"

Aria and Ezra both turned to look at one another, "I can't believe this. We must be on punked or something?" Aria laughed, "Can you believe this?"

"Its faith baby, just sign the papers before they change their minds." He teased taking the pen off the desk.

LINE BREAK

After spending a good amount of time signing the paperwork and getting out of the bank. Aria and Ezra left and headed out to meet up with Darren. The drive over to the diner they were both silent and full of smiles. Aria couldn't believe that Ezra pulled it off and Ezra couldn't believe that someone had paid off the house for them with closing cost. The only question to him was who? Who paid off the house and what was the catch to them paying it off?

Ezra pulled into the parking lot and took off his seat belt. From the spot they were in he could see Darren talking to one of the woman who works there through the window. Aria who had already gotten out of the car took Tommy into her arms, "We got a house baby." She smiled giving him a kiss to the forehead before placing him down on his feet and holding his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked from the back seat before closing the door "Aren't you hungry?"  
>Ezra turned to look at her, "Yeah of course," He chuckled, and "I'm coming,"<p>

Aria closed the door and meant Ezra in the front of the car before they both walked into the restaurant. She smiled upon seeing her Uncle Darren and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you," He pulled away, "And this must be my nephew?" He questioned, "High five,"

Tommy hugged Aria legs causing the trio to laugh, "This is Uncle Darren say hi" Aria told him and Tommy hid his face, "Don't worry he'll open up to you!"

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	27. DADDY

**Happy PLL day**

The next morning Aria and Tommy woke up before Ezra and left the condo. She didn't want to wake him up because she and Tommy left before the sun even rose. She had a seven o'clock class and she still had papers to mark and return today. She would have graded them last night if she never fallen asleep.

As her class ended Aria exited the building and walked over to her father's office. When she checked in this morning they said that they found the rusted old leak and was going to repair it today, so the English building was still flooded.

"Dad," Aria said knocking on the door, "Can we talk?"

Byron smiled widely and nodded; "Sure come in" He stood up from his desk and walked to the front, "How are you?"

Aria tucked her hair behind her ear before shrugging, "I miss you and mom," she cried, "I miss Mike and I miss my friends," She walking over to her father and hugged him tight, "I talked to Uncle Darren last night and he made me realize that if I don't start changing I'm going to lose everyone in my life and I just can't lose you and mom."

Byron let out a breath and rubbed Aria's back soothingly, "You are not going to lose anyone sweetie,"

"It feels like I already have," She cried harder, "I don't know what to do. Every time I try to put effort into what I'm doing I just get pushed back down. Last night I tried to talk to Ezra but he completely ignored me and when he finally wanted to give me the attention I was too tired to talk. I ended up sleeping with Tommy last night," She pulled away, "It wasn't planned he just asked me to lay with him and then I ended up falling asleep."

Byron nodded, "It happens. What happened before Ezra started to ignore you?"

"We went to dinner and then we had to tell Uncle Darren how we met and how are relationship started. It was hard for me because Aunt Ester and Uncle Darren are more judgemental than you and mom," Byron pressed his lips together, "But I told him and then it must have been something I said because Ezra excused himself and never really talked to me after that."

"What did Darren say?"

Aria sighed, "That Ezra is probably frustrated and hurt by everything and he's just trying his best to grasp on the situation. That I should be more open and honest about the things I'm thinking about and what I want to do. That I'm just too stubborn and thick headed and most of the time's I only think about myself."

"Wow," Byron said trying to hide his laughter.

"Dad," Aria argued, "This isn't funny, he was right. He hit the spot and I know that I have a lot of things to work on and I'm trying believe me I am. "She spun around and sat on her father's couch, "I'm just not trying hard enough I guess."

Byron took a seat next to Aria listening to everything that she had to say. It was like she was a little girl all over again; with her coming to him for her problems and worries. He never realized how much that he missed this intimate conversation type between the two. He loved his daughter unconditionally and he would never stop loving her. At this very moment Byron wanted nothing more than to appreciate the fact that Aria came to him. For the past few weeks he had tried to do everything in his power to get Aria to talk to him but there was no such luck.

"What should I do dad? Am I just ruining Ezra's life?"

"No, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life Aria."

She smiled, "I love you dad,"

"I love you too," Byron told her giving her a tight hug, "We should have dinner in this new house of yours when you and Ezra are all moved in."

Aria nodded, "I would love that," She licked her lips, "Can I ask you something?" Byron nodded, "Why didn't I know that-that house was Uncle Darren and Aunt Ester's?"

Byron chuckled, "Because you never been to that house baby. When they had brought that house they thought they could start a family and it would be a great deal since it had so many rooms. But when we found out that your Aunt Ester couldn't have children she focused more on her job and less about your Uncle Darren." Aria looked at him confused, "She didn't want the house anymore so- so they ended up renting it out and then your Aunt got that new job in Arizona and here we are!"

"oh, I didn't know about that." Byron nodded, "I wondered last night when I asked but-"

"He changed the subject," Byron finished, "Yeah, they really don't like talking about it. I thought once they started talking about adoption that they were going to go through with it" he shrugged, "I guess she changed her mind."

Aria nodded again and looked at the clock on the wall, "I'm going to head over to the High School and see if Ezra wants to have lunch," She stood up, "Do you mind picking up Tommy after you are done for the day and spending some time with him."

"Of course."

LINE BREAK

Ezra walked around his classroom as he taught and looked over their shoulders to see if they were listening and taking notes. He wanted to give a test and it was going to be to their surprise. "So tell me what happens next?" He asked the class looking at those who weren't paying any attention, "Riley why don't you answer this, Why do you think love comes with a price?"

Riley looked around at his friends asking them silently for the answers, "Can't answer me?" Ezra asked upset, "Do you want to be here? Or rather you just take a failing grade now and leave the class?"

"I'm sorry Mr Fitz it won't happen again," Riley looked down at his desk trying hard to be discrete about being on his cell phone.

"You know I see everything that goes on here." Ezra pointed out walking back to his desk, "There are at least six of you on your phones , eight of you taking notes, and three of you in a faraway land," he looked at those people who had guilt on their faces, "I am here to help you move forward in life,"

"How can you teaching us about love make us move forward?" Jordan asked, "You talk all the time about how love can conquer all and how love comes with responsibility and how love always comes with a price." Ezra nodded for him to go on, "If love was so easy it would happen to each and every one of us every day. But as far as I know and I do know a lot of people." The class laughed, "We are not in love and the nerds are certainly single. So tell us how is love going to help us move on in the world Mr Fitz?"

Ezra was really taken back by this student and a little stun for words. "Well what do you love the most in life?"

"My car, "Jordan smirked, "It's my pride and joy,"

Ezra nodded, "And did you work for that car? Or did your parents happen to give it to you on your birthday?"

Jordan squinted his eyes, "How'd you know that?"

Ezra smiled and shook his head, "Look, love comes from passion, thrive and determination. Love is what we make it and if we can't love ourselves to the full extent then nothing is possible."

"Everything is possible Mr Fitz if we just try and believe it." Jordan retorted, "If we don't try then wants the point"

Ezra smiled, "By all means I think Jordan has finally cracked it." He said just before the bell rang, "Alright everyone has a great lunch."

LINE BREAK

Aria had run by the sub shop before making her way to Rosewood High and parked her new car. She looked around the school and noticed that the lunch bell had already rung and students were scattered all around the sidewalks, stairs, and grass area.

She licked her lips and opened the back door getting out the food and drinks that she had gotten and taken her purse from the back seat. She looked around once again and headed through the side doors that would lead to what she hoped was Ezra's classroom.

Aria remembered Ezra talking about his class a few times but those were the times that she really wasn't listening and those were the times that Aria was in her own world. She never really saw the damage that she was putting Ezra through until last night.

"Aria," Ella smiled seeing her daughter for the first time in weeks, "What are you doing here?"

Aria held up the bag of food and shrugged, "Thought I'd have lunch with Ezra,"

Ella nodded, "He's right now the hall." She pointed, "I don't think he went to lunch seeing as I just came from there." Aria opened her mouth to speak but Ella cut her off, "Your father called me. He said that he had a very meaningful conversation with you!"

Aria nodded, "I did." She shifted her weight, "I guess I really needed to talk to him. "Ella looked down toward her feet before looking back up again, "I need you too mom." Aria told her "I'm sorry for being a pain in the butt and I'm sorry that-"Ella cut her off. Just hearing those words made her day. She hugged Aria and smashed the bags that she had. "I love you mom!"

"I love you too so much." She kissed the side of her cheek, "We can talk later. Go have lunch with Ezra,"

Aria nodded, "Thank you!"

Ezra sat in his classroom thinking he could get things done now instead of tonight when he would have to deal with Aria. He wanted to clear the air and take Darren's advice about just letting it be. But he couldn't, the stubborn and frustrated side of him was telling him to pick a fight and bring it out of Aria.

But how could he do that when they just sign over a house that no one wanted to say bought for them. How could he ask Aria, who seemed so sincere and honest when she apologized for something that she didn't even know what she said or did?

Ezra was so frustrated with himself and he didn't blame Aria for wanting to sleep with their son last night. He didn't blame Aria for leaving the condo before he even woke up.

He got off his chair and walked over to the file cabinet next to the window and started to put things away. Ezra brought out a few notes that he had written and looked over them writing some new stuff down when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and a rose appeared.

As startled as he was he known it was Aria behind him by the scent of her perfume? He smiled and took the rose from her hand turning around in her arms, "I'm sorry too," He kissed her lips, and "I missed you this morning"

Aria smiled toward him and then pulled away and took a step back, "I wish I knew what I was sorry for. But I know if you were this upset with me last night that I had it coming."

Ezra shook his head and walked her to his chair and sat down, he pulled Aria so she sat on his lap and started talking "I was upset because you told Darren that we were working on our relationship for Tommy's sake. And here I thought we were working it out because we wanted it."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Aria said standing up from his lap, "I was scared last night and I didn't want to say the wrong thing that would probably get reported back to my Aunt." When Ezra looked at her confused she continued, "My mother and Aunt don't get along very well. She was always so judgmental toward us and would even butt in when not needed." She sighed, "Growing up around her was hard, we tried so many different ways to avoid the conflict she would bring and eventually we ended up shutting her out. Uncle Darren was the best, he was like a big brother and the first to help out." She smiled, "Like when Mike and I were fighting he would always sit us down and give us words of wisdom and inspire us to make amends. He never let us leaves the room angry or upset."

Ezra nodded, "That would explain why he drilled you last night and told things that you have never told me before." Ezra placed his elbows on his desk and ran a hand into his hair, "I thought for a very split second that this woman who I just sign a house with wasn't the same person that I knew. But then I thought that we all have things that we don't know about." Ezra looked up at her, "There are a lot of things that happened in the past that we would like to keep that way."

"Ezra you know me, you know everything you have to know about me." Aria sat on his desk and brought his hands over to her lap, "You know me more than I know myself. And I am deeply and honestly sorry for the way I have behaved. I am sorry that you felt frustrated and hurt because of my actions. If I could take anything in the world back it would be the day I married Chad. I should have waited for you, I should have devoted my time and effort to making you see that the person you want is right here in front of you. I am sorry that it took a long lost relative to show me that if I push you any further, I just might push you out the door for good."

"You learned all that last night?" Aria nodded, "Maybe we should have dinner with your Uncle more often" he smirked causing Aria to push him back and Ezra pulling her down with him, landing on his lap, "But I love you. Deeply love you no matter what happens. And if you never had gotten together with Chad then none of those life changing experience that you've gone through would have brought you here. It was because of Chad that you had to cheat and we made love. It was because of Chad that you decided to stay in Rosewood and make that fight."

"But it was because of you that brought this smile and the thump in my heart," Aria giggled feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks for saying something so cheesy

"Cute real cute," Ezra kissed her long and hard before pulling away, "I hope moving into this new house will bring us one step closer to moving forward."

"Me too," Aria tilted her head, "Are you hungry? I brought us lunch and thought we could eat together."

"I'm starving, I forgot to make something this morning and the lunch today sucks" he replied, "So what'd you bring me"

Aria shrugged and looked over at the bag of food before looking back at Ezra, "Club sandwich"

"A sandwich?" Aria nodded, "Why do you make it sound so sad?" he chuckled leaning over with Aria on his lap and getting the bag, "Because it's from the sub shop I hate!"

"Hey, in my defence I thought we weren't going to make up and this would have been a good way to get you back. But if you really want something different I can go back out and get you a plate lunch?"

Ezra laughed and lent back in his chair, "We can just close the door so my students stop watching and make out for the rest of lunch period and the next because I have a free lesson,"

Aria tilted her head and whispered in his ear, "My lips are freezing,"

Ezra shivered and mumbled, "Well then we just have to find a way to warm it up"

**I got so many lovely reviews and I can't tell you all how happy that made me. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little lame but I thought it could be happy from here on out. There only like three or four chapters left to this story and I can't believe it took me this long just to finish it. thank you once again for sticking with me.**


	28. Shopping trip

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. I loved each and everyone of them. Here is the next chapter and I thought even more fluff would do it!**

The next few days went by in a blur for Aria. She didn't know if she was coming or going and this new side of her scared her shit less. She wanted to show Ezra that he wasn't wasting his time and she wanted to show herself that it was all worth it.

Ever since getting the keys for their new house neither of them has gone to see it. The keys have been left hanging next to the door with the couple discussing little to nothing at all about furniture.

Aria was currently at the condo while Ezra and Tommy went to get dinner. Yesterday after her last class she had took the opportunity to talk to her father again and this time she asked him about the house. If he or her mother had another to do with paying it off and he just smiled and shook his head. And then she asked if Uncle Darren would have just given them the house and he said yes but her Aunt Ester would have a cow considering her relationship with Ella.

Aria whipped out her laptop and started to look through furniture web sites. There were a few things that she wanted to pick up but didn't like the color on it. Ezra had been doing the same on his spare time and thought Aria never knew about it. But when she borrowed his laptop he left the website opened and she saw that there was this gorgeous bed frame that he was looking at and she agreed. That same day Aria put in a ship order for it and mailed it to the house. It was going to be a few weeks because of the size of it.

"Hey," Ezra said holding the brown paper bag in his mouth and opening the door for Tommy to come running in.

"Hey," She helped him and took the bag from Tommy while Ezra placed his bag on the counter, "long line?"

Ezra shook his head, "No, Tommy saw something that he wanted."

She smiled and looked over at her son who had this big mischievous grin on, "Hi Mommy,"

"Hi," She smiled and squatted down to his level, "What do you want?"

"Can I have it?" he asked rocking on his feet, "Please!"

Aria laughed and looked up at Ezra who only shrugged, "And what's that? You have to tell me first."

"Aria," Ezra laughed, "I think it would be a great addition to the house and-"

"A pet?" Aria cut him off, "And who's going to take care of it?"

"We will," Tommy said trying to get his mom's attention, "Please, he will be good I promise. He will go potty outside and take a bath and eat dinner" He pouted, "I love you!"

Aria rolled her eyes toward Ezra, "You taught him that" She pointed, "How dare you!"

Ezra laughed and nodded, "Because he is so cute and I knew you couldn't resist,"

She licked her lips and turned between the two, "I have to think about it,"

"But he's outside," Tommy yelled frustrated, "Please, he'll be good!"

"You brought a dog without asking me?" Aria whispered and opened the door to see the puppy outside tied to the railing of the stairs. "I can't believe this, Ezra do you know what kind of dog this is?"

Ezra shrugged, "A cute one." He walked over to the dog that started to jump on him, "The owner was giving the puppies away. "He said picking up the dog, "They were at the park and it was the last one left so I said okay." The puppy looked over at Aria and barked, "It likes you!"

"Ezra," Aria sighed, "You and tommy played me."

"So can we keep him?" Tommy asked hugging her leg, "Please"

"Sweetie "Aria bent down and looked at Tommy who was on the verge of crying, "Okay, but your daddy is going to have to walk him okay?"

"Yes," He kissed Aria and ran over to Ezra, "See it worked,"

"I heard that," Aria said walking back into the Condo and opened the bag of food.

During Dinner Aria kept looking over at the puppy as it played with one of Tommy's old toys. It started to rough play with it and tossed it around the room a few times. Then towards the end of dinner the puppy sat down next to Aria while she did a few markings and Ezra and Tommy finished what they were eating.

She reached out and started to pet the dog's fur as it placed its head down on her lap and she continued on. "See I told you!" Ezra smirked sitting on the floor next to them and took the puppy from Aria's lap, "It loves you!"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure it's going to love me more when I tell it to sleep outside."

"Oh he's not sleeping outside," Ezra argued, "We will have enough room for the dog and I swear it wouldn't make a mess,"

Aria let out a breath and marked her papers, she didn't really didn't want a dog for Tommy at such a young age. What if something happened to the dog? How was she or Ezra supposed to break his heart?

"Why are you so upset about a puppy?" Ezra asked her

She shrugged and looked over at the puppy as it climbed all over Tommy's face and laughed, "You know that dog will grow up to be bigger than me." She smirked, "I hope you are ready for that?"

"I'm ready for anything," He smiled, "Even another baby if you're ready?"

Aria knitted his eyebrows at him and looked at him with an open mouth, "I never even thought about having another child."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She smiled, "But it would be nice to have another sibling for Tommy to play with. I guess from now on the future is wide open for us. Who says I can't have another baby with the man I love" She leant over and kissed Ezra, "Maybe in a few years, or let's just play it by ear. What come's come's,"

Ezra laughed loudly and caused Aria to push him, "That sounded not right," He laughed, "But okay,"

"You're nasty," she joined in, "But now that I think about it,"

"Yup," Ezra finished, "But you're right, what come's come's" he smiled.

The following morning Ezra woke up before Aria and looked around the condo for the puppy. It was only six in the morning and he figured that the dog would want to do its business. He walked into their son's room and saw the puppy snuggled up with Tommy on his pillow. He smiled and took the puppy off the pillow and put the leash on.

"Let's go buddy," The puppy looked up at Ezra and started to wag its tail as it jumped up and down trying to get Ezra to carry him. "No, you have to walk." He scolded. Ezra didn't want the puppy to think that he could get carried anywhere it would go.

After two hours of trying to get the dog to go Ezra gave up. It was either the dog went in the condo or he really didn't have to go. He opened the door and went back inside and let the puppy run around. As Ezra started to make a fresh pot of coffee the puppy barked at him and continued to bark until he turned around.

"What?" He asked gently, "what's wrong?" Ezra bent down and started to pet the dog on the head and then the back, "Are you hungry?" he asked and looked around the kitchen for something. He and Tommy didn't get anything when they were out; because he thought it was a sure thing that this dog wasn't going to be around. Finally he opened up the pantry and looked at all the can goods he picked up a can of Vienna sausage and warmed in up in the Microwave. "Here you go buddy," He petted his head and went to get a cup for his coffee.

"Morning," Tommy yawned and looked down at his new dog, "Daddy,"

"Yeah," Ezra said turning around and placing his cup up to his lips.

"What's his name?"

Ezra laughed and scratched the side of his head, "What do you want to name him?"

Tommy made a scrunched up thinking face and then smiled, "Beast"

Ezra almost choked on his coffee and ended up placing the cup down, "Are you sure about that?" He crossed his arms, "I don't think mommy would like that very much,"

Tommy let out a breath, "Okay," He paused and looked over at the puppy as it went over to his water bowl, "How about Scruff?"

Ezra shook his head, "I was thinking about Butch," he shrugged, "Doesn't he look like a butch?"

"I don't know what a butch looks like daddy," Ezra laughed at his son, "why don't we just call him lucky for now until we can think of a name."

Tommy nodded, "I like lucky." He ran up to the puppy and started to play with its tale.

LINE BREAK

The trio sat around the condo looking through things that would look good in the new house. Tommy was on the Ipad in his room while Aria and Ezra where on the laptop looking through catalogues of furniture's in their room. They were going with oak brown but then Ezra changed his mind and wanted the off white.

"Pick one!" Aria said frustrated, "Sometimes I think you're a girl the way you spin me." She joked causing Ezra to tickle her feet, "So which on is it?"

"I don't know. I like them both," he said taking the laptop from her and looking at the picture once again, "Maybe the oak brown? It would go with everything," he looked up at Aria who turned to her phone for a brief moment, "So the brown?" She asked looking up from her phone, "Yes, the brown it is."

"Finally," She scoffed and reached over to grab the laptop but Ezra pulled her instead and caused her to straddle his lap, "what are you doing?"

Ezra replied by giving Aria a kiss and rubbing her thigh a little between her legs, "Ezra," Aria moaned in his mouth causing him to stick in tongue in there and getting it deep. Aria tried to pull away but Ezra stopped her and continued to deepen the kiss.

"Mommy?" They both heard and Aria finally got to pull away giving Ezra a glare, "I think lucky needs to go potty."

"Ezra!" Aria squealed, "I told you this was a bad idea."

Ezra rolled his eyes and moved when Aria got off him and went toward the door of their bedroom, "No it's not. All I have to do is take him out."

Aria bit her lower lip and got off the bed when Tommy came running back to her, "He went mommy,"

She nodded, "In the condo?" Tommy nodded, "Argh!"

"I heard that," Ezra grumbled as he picked up the puppy dodo and flushed it down the toilet, "It's not that bad." He said getting the cleaning products from the bathroom cabinet and started to wipe down the dodo stain. "He will learn to go outside. "

Aria pressed her lips into a thin line while she leant up against the door frame and watched him clean. "You are just lucky its tile flooring," Ezra rolled his eyes away from Aria; "You know I saw that right?" she smiled looking at Ezra butt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ezra got off the floor and tossed the napkins away, "I wasn't doing anything." He smiled widely as he washed his hands.

"You're a bad liar," Aria laughed, "I know you rolled your eyes."

Ezra turned around and faced Aria, "And how do you know that?" he smirked walking up to Aria and uncrossing her arms placing them around his waist, "You have x-ray vision?"

Aria squeezed his waist and brought him closer, "You just told me."

"I did not!" He defended himself, "I just asked you a question."

"Exactly, and by not denying it you just confirmed it." She patted his ass, "Nice and firm."

"I'll show you what's nice and firm," he smirked bending down to kiss her lips, "But someone has to make dinner."

"That didn't stop you five minutes ago." Aria argued,

Ezra nodded, "Yeah it did get pretty heated." He agreed, "How about later tonight. Just the two of us?"

"I would love it." Aria winked and then pushed him back, "what are you making?"

Ezra gave a hurt mock expression and then turned away from her, "I was thinking take out!"

LINE BREAK

Tommy, Aria and Ezra ended up going to Pizza Hut and sitting around a booth. Aria loved their salads and Tommy loved the cinnamon bread that they had with the glaze. Ezra loved the fact that he didn't have to cook and it was a buffet.

"So what did you pick out buddy?" Ezra asked taking a bit of his pizza.

"I want a bunk bed," Tommy smiled, "The one with the side stairs and drawers for my toys."

Aria nodded liking the choice. "That's nice,"

Ezra also nodded, "I think I saw that one. Hey do you want to go to Furniture R us? They have that bed there!"

"Sure, tomorrow?"

"After this" Ezra said excitedly, "I can't believe that I haven't even thought of that. They have so many things that we can choose from and we wouldn't have to pay for shipping."

Aria shrugged finishing off her salad and then taking a sip of her coke, "Sure, sounds good." She looked over at Tommy, "Are you done?"

"Yes," He clapped his hands, "We go!"

They took the one half hour drive to the store and found parking. But because it was near a shopping centre it was a little harder than Ezra thought it would be. And considering it was a Saturday night he was just hoping it was still open.

When he finally found parking Aria took Tommy out of his seat and held his hand. Ezra came around back and grabbed onto Aria's hand giving it a tight happily squeeze.

"I'm excited for this," he said smiling down at her, "I love being with you!"

Aria just smiled and gave him a hand squeeze as they crossed the street and headed into the store. It was already close to seven at night and the store closes at ten. So they had a few hours to look at things and get a few ideas.

"Wow," Aria let out when she stopped in the middle of the two story store, "They have a lot here."

Ezra licked his lips and pulled up his pants, "I know. My publisher came here with me when we were looking for this for my condo,"

"Oh," Aria smiled, "That was nice of him,"

"Her," Ezra corrected, "Kelly, you know the one I was supposed to have lunch with in Philly?"

"Oh," Aria said sadly, "That was nice of her."

Ezra looked at Aria as if she hit a sore spot and watched as she and Tommy headed down the aisle. This store was like a match made in heaven. They had curtains, rods, bathtubs, anything that a house would need. Book shelf's, paint, it was just like a furniture depot.

"I think Tom, found his bed." Aria laughed when Ezra walked up to them and saw their son climbing up the stairs. "How much is it?" she asked when Ezra walked up to the price tag that was hanging on the railing.

"It's not bad," Ezra shook the bed frame; "It seems to be firm" he looked at Aria, "what do you think?"

Aria looked around and saw another bed that had a build in desk with the bunk on the top, "I like that one" She pointed, "He could do homework and it wouldn't take that much space."

"What about that one bud?"

Tommy looked up and shook his head, "But lucky can't sleep on the desk mama," he pouted, "He sleeps down there." He pointed to the bed underneath "and if he gets lonely he can sleep with me."

Aria sighed, "I don't want lucky sleeping on the bed," she stated firmly and watched as Tommy pouted, "He'll get his own bed. Just not this one,"

"Fine," Tommy said stomping down the steps and crossed his arms together as he walked over to Ezra, "Can lucky sleep with me?"

Aria glared up at Ezra, "No," he shook his head, "Mom's right. Lucky should get his own bed just not one for humans. A doggy bed just for him."

Tommy turned on his heel upset that his tag team thoughts didn't work this time and walked away from the two. Ezra shrugged and wrapped his arms around Aria as they followed Tommy in the children's section of the store.

Tommy looked around picking out things that he wanted. Toy boxes, colourful dressers, a few small chairs and tables. "Oh my god!" Aria gasped pulling Ezra to what she was looking at, "It's just like the online site." She squealed looking at the kind size bed frame that she noticed on Ezra's laptop.

Aria turned around in Ezra's arms and smiled widely, "I want that one."

"I do too," Ezra laughed, "How'd you know?"

Aria licked her lips, "I saw the site when I was using your computer" she admitted blushed, "But I love it and I want to get it now!"

Ezra looked over her shoulder once more and then back at Aria's eyes, "Anything for you!" he kissed her, "Let's go get a tag," He held her hand and walked over to the tag slot and grabbed the last one. "I think were in luck,"

Aria laughed, "I think so. Because I too grabbed a tag and it was the last one." She said showing Ezra the tag from the bunk bed, "I think he will be happy about that bunk bed."

"We better go" Ezra said looking at the time, "We can come back later and finish the rest of our shopping."

Aria opened her eyes wide while wiggling her eyebrows, "That's a great idea," she smirked, "You promised me we would finish later and I think Tommy will go down for the count."

**Now the furniture is something that I made up... I wanted to go with something different and if there is a store with that name then big hugs to you!**

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
